Hidden Scars: Otome Game
by Hey-its-me-momoe
Summary: AU: You are Kagome. Your parents were just murdered and you hire a group of thugs to get revenge on the murderers. Along the way, you find your first love. Pick your own story route, your choices affect the story. 6 possible endings. Instructions in the introduction. KagomeXInuyasha or KagomeXSesshoumaru. Chapter Seven now up!
1. Introduction

Introductions to Characters and Picking Your Own Story.

Hello everyone! I am a huge fan of Otome games and I thought it would be fun to create my own Otome game but as a fan fiction! Here are some important things to know before reading and how your choose your own story! I'll explain it here and more in each chapter so you'll never get lost!

**Background:**

There are two possible routes to take. One where you end up with Inuyasha (Route A) and one where you end up with Sesshoumru (Route B). You will choose which route you will be taking during chapter one. Each route will be different so you can always go back and read again!

**Endings:**

There will be six possible endings, three for each route. There will be an Okay Ending, Good Ending, and Sweet Ending. The choices you make throughout the story to determine which ending you get!

**Choices:**

In each chapter you will be given three choices with different options. You can decide which one you would like. After you choose I'll list which sub-chapter to go to next. And the story changes based on your options. Sounds confusing? Don't worry! I will list very clearly in each chapter where to go!

For example if you are in Route B and choose option C for chapter Four, I'll tell you to go to Chap.4Rte:B-C.

Do you get it? It's shortened, so that means Chapter 4, Route B- option C. Don't worry, I'll list the title for the next part under each choice!

Also! Each choice is worth a different amount of points a that will ultimately determine your ending! Keep track of your points, either in a comment or on your own. I will list how many points your choice is worth and the end of each chapter. Then on the second to last chapter after your make your final decision I'll tell you which ending you got based on your points!

Does it sound fun?! I think it does! I know I'll have a lot of fun writing it! And I hope you enjoy it! Here is a more in depth summary and also information on all the characters! I will upload each chapter will all relevant sub chapters at the same time. So each new update (beside the first chapter) will be eight new chapters in total, one chapter for each route and then 3 sub chapters for each route.

Here is an example of the chapter titles so you have an idea of what to expect. Here is what the chapter two update will look like:

Chap.2Rte:A

Chap.2Rte:B

Chap.2Rte:A-A

Chap.2Rte:A-B

Chap.2Rte:A-C

Chap.2Rte:B-A

Chap.2Rte:B-B

Chap.2Rte:B-C

**Summary:**

You are Kagome Higurashi. You discover your parents death and are at a loss of what to do. You heard a rumor of a group of thugs called the Shinri Fighters that if your leave a money offering at a shrine in the middle of the woods and say your request out loud, they will grant it. With the last of your money you make an offering with one request - get revenge on your parents murderers.

Profiles:

Kagome Higurashi (You)

Age: 18

Occupation: student

Inuyasha

Age: 18

Occupation: student/Shinri Fighter

Inuyasha attends your school but you two have never met. He is protective and somewhat overbearing. But he has a gentle loving side to him.

Sesshoumaru

Age: 23

Occupation: Tsukiyoru Tea house and Motel owner/Shinri Fighter

Seemingly cold and distant, he actually is very caring to people close to him. he will do whatever it takes to make sure you are safe and to fulfill your request.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter one

If you haven't read the into with instructions yet, please do! It's very important so you don't get lost in my version of an Otome game fan fiction.

Please note that I am not a professional writer, all of my writing is done on my mobile phone so there my be errors Including formatting. If there is an obvious error that I do not catch, please point it out to me!

* * *

It was unusually quiet when you finally reached your home. You lived in a small house with your mother and father, they are your only family. It was a cold, cloudy day and your club activities ran longer than usual at school. Since the weather was cold in these months you wore a thick black coat over your school uniform that consisted of a white shirt and a green skirt. Your onyx colored hair messily rested down to your bosom with slight waves to it. A cold wind came and you hugged your jacket around you even tighter than it was.

You are a member of the crime history club at Seiei Gakuen High school in the city and your club got into a debate about a rumor that'd been going around. Apparently there was a group of thugs called the Shinri Fighter that took requests and dealt justice to those who committed crimes that local law enforcement couldn't or wouldn't solve. You thought it was complete rubbish as a rumor but many of your club mates were full believers of the Shinri Fighter.

You lived in the outskirts of town, a more woodsy area than the crowded city, your small house was the only one around for at least half a mile. It was very secluded but the scenery was worth it. Your house was located up a stone path on top of a hill and surrounded by dense trees. Your mother loved listening to the birds chirp away whenever she was outside tending to the garden she had planted in the yard.

When you opened the door something was off. Normally at this time things would be lively, the smell of your mothers cooking would fill the air and your father would be talking in his loud booming voice over the news. It always get him excited. But no, it was quiet. No sound of your fathers rants or your mother clanking around in the kitchen.

"Okaa-san?" You stepped in and took your shoes off. There was no reply.

"Otou-San?" Still no reply. They would have left a note on the shoe-rack by the door if they were going to be gone. You knew something was definitely wrong.

"Hello?" Still no answer. You slowly walked down the hallway as the old floor boards creaked under your feet. The smell hit you. Copper.

"Is that blood?!" You said out loud and continued down the hallway. You checked the kitchen and study, no one. No one in the living room either.

"Okay this isn't funny! Okaa-San! Otou-san!" You called again but yet again no answer. With a few final steps you were by your parents bedroom, the scent of blood was thick in the air and you felt sick to your stomach. Something was horribly wrong and everything in your being told you something horrid was in your parents room, just behind the door in front of you.

Slowly your reach your hand to the handle.

"Otou-San? Okaa-San? Are you here?" You slid open the door slowly and the stench made you sick. You let out a scream and fell to the floor.

Tears ran down your face at the sight in front of you. Your parents were tied together, back to back in the center of the room, lifeless. Blood soaked most of the tatami mats that made up the floor and the bare white walls of their room, blood was splattered. Except in one area, neatly as if it was painted, 'judgment' was written in their blood.

"Oh god!" It took all of your strength to get up and go to the phone to dial for help.

* * *

You were taken to the closest police station for questioning. You were asked about what happened and if your parents had any enemies. They didn't have any that you knew of.

You were arranged a motel room by the police department since your were unable to go home, it was still a crime scene. You did nothing but cry that night. And the next night.

* * *

-Two weeks later-

You were granted leave for a week from your school. But that time had already passed and you have been attending every day like normal except much more saddened. There was no loving family to go home to, no dinner cooked by your mother, or no rants from your father about the local news.

You came home to an empty motel room. The police allowed you to enter your home and gather some of your clothes and belongings. With your belonging you found your parents emergency savings fund. They always wanted to be prepared so they saved and saved. Thankfully you had the comfort of a few thousand dollars to last you until you found a job and a place to live.

After crying and crying for a week straight you finally felt a new emotion. Anger. You grew angry that the police would not give you any information, not even an official cause of death and you were angry that deep down you knew who killed them but could do nothing about it.

'Judgement' was written on the wall. You knew damn well who was behind your parents murder. A local gang. The gang was called Karasu Ebi. You studied them in your club and writing 'judgement' with the victims blood was a telltale sign that it was them. But why? They Karasu Ebi normally dealt with lowlifes and drug smugglers. Your parents were good people and in no way involved with the Karasu Ebi.

Then you thought back to that day. In your club you were told about that rumor, of the Shinri Fighter. They would help with any request. The feelings of anger and hate were too much. You grabbed your money and counted it. You pulled out more than half and left your motel room.

You arrived at the shrine. It was very small and tucked into the woods. You've passed it on hikes before but never stopped by. It looked like no one did. It was in terrible shape.

You placed the money down in the shrine and stepped back.

"I don't know if you can hear me." You said out loud. "I don't know if you are real but I've heard of you, the Shinri Fighter, I desperately need help!" Tears started rolling down your face. You choked on your words and deep down you knew that something like this was impossible.

"My parents were killed by the Karasu Ebi. I don't know why they were, but they were taken from me." You balled your hands into fists at your side.

"Please I am begging you, if you are real, I want revenge!" You almost yelled with emotion. "I want those who murdered my parents to have revenge taken upon them. Please help me!"

You stood and there was no noise. Silence. You let out a heavy sigh and were just about to give up, when something hit the side of your neck and things went dark.

* * *

You woke up in a haze. You opened your eyes to a room that you've never seen before. Soji screens made up a large part of the wall with light wood panels covering the rest. The floors were tatami and you were laying on a soft futon. Your gaze caught a figure in the corner. As soon as his eyes met yours he stood up.

"Finally you're away, huh? I thought I hit you too hard" his voice sounded young, he himself looked very young. He couldn't have been more than fifteen. His green eyes complimented his auburn hair that was pulled into a short ponytail perfectly. He wasn't very tall and was slim.

"Where am I?" Your voice was shaking "who are you?" He didn't answer you. He instead walked out of the room.

You sat up nervously, and looked around the room, it was cold. You didn't have your jacket anymore and your school uniform didn't provide much warmth. In the center of the room was a kotatsu. You hesitantly stood up and went to it. You say on one of the cushions and pulled the kotatsu blanket over your legs, the warmth was soothing.

'Where am I?' You thought, 'the last thing I remember was making an offering at the shrine... Could it be true?'

Then the door opened. The young man that was in the room previously was joined by four more individuals. The young man stood in the corner and the rest joined you at the kotatsu. They all sat across from you at the kotatsu.

"We understand you want a job done for you." A pale man with purple eyes and short black hair said to you. His hair was pulled into a tiny ponytail at the back of his head. "Your parents were murdered?" He questioned.

'These must he members of the Shinri Fighter' you glanced around at them. Five strangers sat in front of you. Each with a plain expression on their faces.

"Yes..." You spoke timidly, "my parents were killed by someone of the Karasu Ebi. I don't know why. I want revenge"

"The Karasu Ebi? Those punks" another one spoke. He had long silver hair that his bright yellow eyes contrasted. Little white ears stuck out of the top of his head. He was a demon. Demons weren't unheard of, just uncommon nowadays, especially in your city. "Were your parents criminals?" He asked. His voice sounded arrogant.

"No!" You said almost in a yelling voice. "My parents aren't criminals. That's why I want revenge. I don't know why they were killed, but I must know, and get revenge on the people that murdered them". You balled your hands into fists on the table.

"Do you understand what this means?" A deep voice said. This man looked older than everyone else. He had long silver hair like the arrogant man. His eyes were golden and he had red lines running across his cheeks. He had a purple moon on his forehead, definitely a demon. "You are asking us to kill in turn for your parents death." He continued.

"Yes, I understand this, but I only have one option at this point." You deeply bowed your head, "please help me!"

The only other woman at the table tossed an envelope in the center of the table. She had very long, straight brown hair that was pulled into a high pony tail. Her eyes matched her hair. "This is your offering?" The envelope was full of your money. "This isn't even two-thousand and you are asking us to kill for this little amount of money?" She crossed her arms.

"It's not a lot of money, I know" you said, "but it's all I can afford. I am a high school student without a job" you explained. "I am willing to do whatever to have this happen" you explained. Thinking about your parents murder, your anger grew.

"This is interesting" said the older man with a moon on his forehead. "We will help you." He simply stated. "What is your name?"

A smile grew on your face. This was the first bit of good news you have received in two weeks. "Thank you!" You smiled. "I am Kagome Higurashi!"

"I am Sesshoumaru." Said the man with the moon on his forehead.

"Sango" the female said. The man with short black hair that was next to her stretched his arm around Sango's shoulders.

"I'm Miroku" he smiled.

You nodded at all the new people and all the new names were sinking in.

"I'm Inuyasha" the arrogant man with white ears said, "and the kid in the corner is our trainee, Shippou"

"Sesshoumaru, this isn't a lot of money for what she is asking." Sango leaned over the table and spoke to the demon.

"I understand that already." He snapped at her. "That is why in exchange for us doing this task for you, we will take the money and you must work here as a servant" your eyes widened.

"Work here?" You questioned.

"Yes." He stateD. "This is not enough money and this is a case I feel as if we should handle."

"Deal." You said as soon as Sesshoumaru finished. "But I have a condition, I want to help get revenge. I want to be part of it."

A smirk grew on his face.

"You're not going to let her do that are you?" Inuyasha was surprised at The demons reaction.

"Deal." Sesshoumaru said.

You got a flash of excitement in you. You nodded in excitement. Sesshoumaru seemed pleased with your decision. "I'll do anything to get revenge on my parent's murderers!"

Sango looked at Sesshoumaru in disbelief. "You do realize that she will need someone to protect and train her then?" She shot a glance around the room. "Miroku and I aren't qualified enough and Shippou is still in training himself. So it will have to be either you or Inuyasha." She made a good point.

"I guess your right" Inuyasha agreed with her. "Well it's up to you then Kagome." His eyes met yours. "Who do you want to train you? Me or Sesshoumaru?"

You looked at both of the men and choked on your words.

_**Who will it be? Pick one then continue on to the listed chapter.**_

A: Have Inuyasha train you. (_Continue reading Chap.1Rte:A_)

-or-

B: Have Sesshoumaru train you. (_Continue reading Chap.1Rte:B)_


	3. Chap1Rte:A

Chapter One:

Route A - Inuyasha Route

* * *

"Inuyasha." You said nervously. "I want Inuyasha to help me." An arrogant smirk crossed his face. And he crossed his arms.

"Very well." Sesshoumaru said. "Inuyasha show her to her room and explain her duties to her." Inuyasha nodded his head and stood up.

"Let's go." He motioned for you to follow him. You stood up and bowed to the rest of the Shinri Fighter that were in the room and followed Inuyasha. He opened the Soji screen door and walked out into a rouka. Outside was a dense forest. It was cold, it seemed as if it would snow at any second.

Down the rouka and around the corner was a small path. Inuyasha stepped off the wooden rouka and down onto the stone path. "This way" just passed a small garden was a little traditional house with A Soji screen door.

"This will you your room." He said and opened the door. It had tatami floors and a kotatsu in the center of the room. "There should be a futon in the closet. It gets cold so make sure to use extra blankets tonight." It was already passed sunset and the temperature kept dropping.

You nodded at him. "You will be a servant, soon the head mistress will come and explain all of your duties to you, I don't know much about it." He admitted. "I think it will be mostly cleaning and serving customers"

"Customers?" You stepped passed him and walked into your room, it was a little warmer inside than outside.

"Oh, I suppose you don't know." He said and remained in the doorway. "This is the Tsukiyoru Tea House and Motel. Sesshoumaru is the owner."

"A Tea House?" You asked, you weren't really expecting that one.

"This is where we do our business, as Shinri Fighter." He looked around as a cold wind came by. "It's late, go to sleep. I'll get you in the morning." You nodded.

He started closing the door but then stopped.

"Kagome, I have one question for you." You met his yellow eyes. "Do you know what you are doing? What you are asking us to do? To kill for you?"

* * *

**_What will it be? Pick one then continue on to the listed chapter._**

A: "I think this is crazy. I don't know what I'm doing." (_Continue to Chap.1Rte:A-A)_

B: "I want revenge. No matter what" (C_ontinue to Chap.1Rte:A-B)_

C: "I need help. This is my only option." (_Continue to Chap.1Rte:A-C)_


	4. Chap1Rte:B

Chapter One

Route B - Sesshoumaru Route

* * *

"Sesshoumaru." You said nervously. "I want Sesshoumaru to help me." His facial expression didn't change much. He seemed cold. He nodded.

"Very well." He nodded."I'll show you to your room and explain your job a little, let's go." He motioned for you to follow him. You stood up and bowed to the rest of the Shinri Fighter that were in the room and followed Sesshoumaru. He opened the Soji screen door and walked out into a rouka. Outside was a dense forest. It was cold, it seemed as if it would snow at any second.

Down the rouka and around the corner was a small path. He stepped off the wooden rouka and down onto the stone path. "This way" just passed a small garden was a little traditional house with A Soji screen door.

"This will you your room." He said and opened the door. It had tatami floors and a kotatsu in the center of the room. "There is a futon in the closet. It gets cold around this time." It was already passed sunset and the temperature kept dropping.

You nodded at him. "You will be a servant and will clean, cook, and tend to customers here. The head mistress will start training you soon."

"Customers?" You stepped passed him and walked into your room, it was a little warmer inside than outside.

"This is my business. Tsukiyoru Tea House and Motel. We are somewhat understaffed so your request came in at a good time."

"A Tea House?" You asked, you weren't really expecting that one.

"This is where we do our business, as Shinri Fighter." He looked around as a cold wind came by. "It's late, go to sleep. I'll get you in the morning." You nodded.

He started closing the door but then stopped.

"I have one question for you." You met his golden eyes. "Do you understand the full consequences of what you are requesting us to do? You want us to murder."

* * *

**What will it be? Pick one then continue on to the listed chapter.**

A: "I understand. The Karasu Ebi must be taken down." (C_ontinue to Chap.1Rte:B-A_)

B: "I understand completely, I want revenge. No matter what I have to do." (_Continue to Chap.1Rte:B-B)_

C: "I don't really understand. I'm confused." (C_ontinue to Chap.1Rte:B-C)_


	5. Chap1Rte:A-A

Chapter One

Route A: Inuyasha Route

Option A

* * *

"I think this is crazy. I don't know what I'm doing." Your voice was shaking. "I was just a normal high school girl and now I'm an orphan. I don't know what I'm supposed to do at this point." You looked at the tatami mats below your feet. A pang of sadness hit you.

"I'm sorry you feel that way." Inuyasha's voice didn't sound very reassuring. "But you hired us to do a job and I'll make sure we complete this task."

You smiled deeply, even though he was a stranger you felt somewhat comforted by his words. "Thank you Inuyasha, I look forward to working with you"

He nodded and shut the door behind him. You were now alone. It was late and you decided to get some rest. Today was somewhat overwhelming after all.

_End of Chapter One. To be continued..._

* * *

Love Points received: Chapter One Route A Option A: **+10 points.**

_Keep track of your points. These will determine which ending you get, either a bad, good, or sweet ending. Either keep track on your own or comment with your point amount. I am curious who will choose what ending. Thank you for reading. Chapter two will be updated in about one to two weeks._

-Momoe


	6. Chap1Rte:A-B

Chapter One

Route A: Inuyasha Route

Option B

* * *

"I want revenge. No matter what." Your voice was shaking. "I was just a normal high school girl and now I'm an orphan. It's not fair that my parents were taken away from me. They were my whole world..." You looked at the tatami mats below your feet. A pang of sadness hit you.

"You hired us to do a job and I'll make sure we complete this task." He was trying to be reassuring. "We will help you get revenge."

You smiled deeply, even though he was a stranger you felt somewhat comforted by his words. "Thank you Inuyasha, I look forward to working with you"

He nodded "Goodnight Kagome." He said quietly shut the door behind him. You were then alone. It was late and you decided to get some rest. Today was somewhat overwhelming after all.

_End of Chapter One. To be continued..._

* * *

Love Points received: Chapter One Route A Option B:** +30 points.**

_Keep track of your points. These will determine which ending you get, either a bad, good, or sweet ending. Either keep track on your own or comment with your point amount. I am curious who will choose what ending. Thank you for reading. Chapter two will be updated in about one to two weeks._

-Momoe


	7. Chap1Rte:A-C

Chapter One

Route A: Inuyasha Route

Option C

* * *

"I need help. This is my only option." Your voice was shaking. "It's not about being scared of what might happen. I need this." You looked at the tatami mats below your feet. A pang of sadness hit you.

"You hired us to do a job and I'll make sure we complete this task." He was trying to be reassuring. "It's not going to be easy though."

"I know." You smiled deeply, even though he was a stranger you felt somewhat comforted by his words. "Thank you Inuyasha, I look forward to working with you"

He nodded "Goodnight." He said quietly shut the door behind him. You were then alone. It was late and you decided to get some rest. Today was somewhat overwhelming after all.

_End of Chapter One. To be continued..._

* * *

Love Points received: Chapter One Route A Option C:** +20 points.**

_Keep track of your points. These will determine which ending you get, either a bad, good, or sweet ending. Either keep track on your own or comment with your point amount. I am curious who will choose what ending. Thank you for reading. Chapter two will be updated in about one to two weeks._

-Momoe


	8. Chap1Rte:B-A

Chapter One

Route B: Sesshoumaru Route

Option A

* * *

"I understand. The Karasu Ebi must be taken down." Your voice was shaking. "I was just a normal high school girl and now I'm an orphan. I don't know what's my best option, but this seems like a good one." You looked at the tatami mats below your feet. A pang of sadness hit you.

"Good." Sesshoumaru's voice sounded bored. "I always complete any task that I take. This will be handled."

You smiled deeply, even though he was a stranger you felt somewhat comforted by his words. "Thank you Sesshoumaru, I look forward to working with you"

He nodded and shut the door behind him. You were now alone. It was late and you decided to get some rest. Today was somewhat overwhelming after all.

End of Chapter One. To be continued...

* * *

Love Points received: Chapter One Route B Option A: **+20 points.**

_Keep track of your points. These will determine which ending you get, either a bad, good, or sweet ending. Either keep track on your own or comment with your point amount. I am curious who will choose what ending. Thank you for reading. Chapter two will be updated in about one to two weeks._

-Momoe


	9. Chap1Rte:B-B

Chapter One

Route B: Sesshoumaru Route

Option B

* * *

"I understand completely, I want revenge. No matter what I have to do." Your voice was shaking. "Even if it mean I must kill someone. I don't know what's my best option, but this seems like a good one." You looked at the tatami mats below your feet. A pang of sadness hit you.

"Good. That's what I wanted to hear" Sesshoumaru's voice sounded slightly interested. "I always complete any task that I take. This will be handled."

You smiled deeply, even though he was a stranger you felt somewhat comforted by his words. "Thank you Sesshoumaru, I look forward to working with you"

He nodded and shut the door behind him. You were now alone. It was late and you decided to get some rest. Today was somewhat overwhelming after all.

End of Chapter One. To be continued...

* * *

Love Points received: Chapter One Route B Option B: **+30 points.**

_Keep track of your points. These will determine which ending you get, either a bad, good, or sweet ending. Either keep track on your own or comment with your point amount. I am curious who will choose what ending. Thank you for reading. Chapter two will be updated in about one to two weeks._

-Momoe


	10. Chap1Rte:B-C

Chapter One

Route B: Sesshoumaru Route

Option C

* * *

"I don't really understand. I'm confused." Your voice was shaking. "This is all so sudden. I am an orphan now. I have no one. I'm scared and I'm at a loss of what to do. You looked at the tatami mats below your feet. A pang of sadness hit you as you fought back your tears.

"Change that." Sesshoumaru's voice was stern. "You came to us for a reason and you know what you want. Don't go back in it now."

You nodded. even though he was a stranger you felt somewhat comforted by his harsh words. "Thank you Sesshoumaru, you're right. I look forward to working with you"

He nodded and shut the door behind him. You were now alone. It was late and you decided to get some rest. Today was somewhat overwhelming after all.

End of Chapter One. To be continued...

* * *

Love Points received: Chapter One Route B Option C: **+10 points.**

_Keep track of your points. These will determine which ending you get, either a bad, good, or sweet ending. Either keep track on your own or comment with your point amount. I am curious who will choose what ending. Thank you for reading. Chapter two will be updated in about one to two weeks._

-Momoe


	11. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

I'm back with chapter two! Sorry for the wait! Please remember To continue with whichever route you chose last time, Route A (Inuyasha) or Route B (Sesshoumaru) thanks! I also want to thank IndigoArcher89 for the reviews and the guest that also left a review! Thank you both so much! -Momoe

* * *

You woke to the sound of wind hitting the thin walls of your room. It was more secluded from the tea house than you would like but it's nice to have somewhere to live in exchange for working there. You even get all of your meals provided to you. You've gone through a few days of training as a servant at the tea house and your job is pretty easy. You mostly just tended to customer's needs and cleaned empty rooms when the customers would leave.

You sat up and stretched your arms high above your head and let out a small yawn. You slowly got up and carefully rolled your futon up and placed it in the small storage unit in the corner of your room. It had just a few days since you moved into the tea house and most of your belongings were delivered to your new room. In a corner of the room you had a small dresser with a photo of your parents and you from a trip to the city that you went on. You smiled as memories of them came back.

"I'll get revenge Okaa-san…. Otou-san…" you said out loud. You walked to your closet and picked through your clothes. A fresh blanket of snow had fallen in the night and it was rather cold out; it was rather cold in your room as well, you decided it would probably be best to buy a space heater since it will be cold for the next few months. You pulled out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a white thermal long-sleeve shirt and a grey, oversized wool cardigan. After changing your felt much warmer. You grabbed a pair of knee high black boots and stepped outside onto the rouka that surrounded your room.

* * *

You went to the staff dining area and found a few co-workers that seem pretty friendly. There was Yuka, a loud girl with straight brown hair that went to her jawline and bright, blue eyes. Eri was a nice quiet girl that had straight black hair down to her shoulders and her brown eyes were just a few shades darker than your own. And last, there was Ayumi. She seems easy to talk to and so far has been the kindest of your co-workers. Ayumi had long, curly black hair that matched her black eyes.

"Good morning!" You greeted them all. Yuka was on breakfast duty for the staff today.

"Sit down and have some breakfast!" She told you and motioned to the kotatsu that was set up in the center of the room. You sat down and the warmth from the kotatsu made you comfortable and cozy. Yuka set a plate of morning curry with big chunks of vegetables.

"It looks great! Thank you!" you started eating and your co-workers sat around you with their own plates of food. You listened to the gossip about the male staff and trash talk a few other female workers. It was nice to be around a lively table again and listen to people talk.

"Thanks for the food." You said and got up from the table with your plate. You set it in the sink and left. You were pretty nervous. Today was your first meetings with your new mentor. He was going to fill you in on more information and start planning your revenge with you. You were really nervous but excited to start planning out your revenge.

You needed to meet him in the meeting room and you brought a tray of tea to offer him. You slid open the door and he still hadn't arrived. you set the tray down and sat on one of the floor cushions and patiently waited for him to join you.

Continue to Chapt.2RteA to continue with Inuyasha's Route. Continue to Chap.2RteB to continue with Sesshoumaru's Route.


	12. Chap2Rte:A

Chapter Two

Route A: Inuyasha's Route

* * *

Finally after waiting a few moments Inuyasha opened the door and walked to the table and sat down across from you.

"Good Morning," You bowed your head and started to pour him a cup of tea.

"'Morning" he replied and took the cup from you. "I'm sure you have some questions about the Shinri Fighter, I can't give you all the details yet, but I can answer some of them." You nodded.

"How long will it take to get my revenge?" It's something you've been dying to ask.

"First we need to gather information on your parent's murder and the people behind it. It seems from what you have said the Karasu Ebi seem to be likely to have done it." He shifted in his seat. "but we cannot blindly attack them. We need to find out exactly who was responsible and why."

"That seems fair." You said and relaxed a little bit. "So you don't know exactly how long it will take?"

"No." he said sternly. "It can be anywhere from a few weeks to a year." His golden eyes met yours, "but we took on this case and we will definitely find out who is responsible and help you." You seemed sucked into his eyes, you couldn't look away. There was something about his look that attracted you to him.

"Thank you." You fought back tears and your eyes were burning. The emotions you felt recently were overwhelming and hard to deal with sometimes. "My parents did not deserve what happened to them, thank you for helping was my only question." You bowed to him again.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and nodded his head, "but I have some things I have to tell you as well so listen closely." He demanded. "I'm sure you already know you cannot speak of the Shinri Fighter to anyone. You cannot tell anyone any information about us or that you know where we meet and who we are." His long silver hair fell over his shoulders as he leaned forward. "There will be very stern consequences if you expose any information on us. The other staff here has no idea of what is going on here. As far as they know, this is just a tea house and motel."

You nodded with a smile on your face, "I promise" you let out a small chuckle. "I need your help, I won't tell anyone." His eye started captivating you again and you couldn't look away from them.

"For now we have Miroku gathering information on your parents murder. I will let you know when he has finished his report on it and we will continue from there." Inuyasha got up and walked to the door, "That's all for now." He left the room. You gathered the empty tea cups and left as well.

* * *

You were folding towels in the washroom when you felt a nudge on your shoulder. You turned around to see Eri standing there with a huge smile on her face.

"Why didn't you say anything!?" She giggled at you. "You're so lucky!" you looked around the room confused.

"What?" You questioned and returned your attention to the folding the towels.

"Yuka said she saw you and Inuyasha-sama leaving the same room! How long has you two been dating?" you dropped the towel you were folding and felt your face get hot as it turned red.

"D-dating?" You looked at her with wide eyes. "We aren't dating!" You corrected her and waved your hand in front of your face. Yuka still had a big smile on hers.

"There's no need to deny it! I mean all the staff members are already talking about it." You couldn't believe what she was saying. You had become the target of their normal gossip now.

"Yuka…" you paused and thought of a good way to make her realize her information was false. "I am not dating him… I've never even had a boyfriend before." Her smiled disappeared.

"W-w-what?!" She almost yelled and grabbed onto your shoulders. "you haven't?" She asked and you shook your head. "So you haven't even kissed before?!" You shook your head no again. "Nothing?!"

"Yuka, I don't have time for that stuff. Right now I'm just worrying about school and working here. I don't have time for a boyfriend." Her face lit up again.

"You know, that's what everyone says right before they meet the love of their life right?" She smiled energetically. "Don't worry! You and Inuyasha-sama will make a great couple!" You looked at her puzzled. Sure there was a weird attraction and when you met his eyes it was hard to look away, but he didn't mean anything to you, you hired him to help you commit a crime. You were sure that there would be no way he would ever look at you more than just a co-worker.

"If you ever need any advice, come to me!" She smiled and winked at you, "I've had my eye on Inuyasha-sama since I started working here, I'll let you have him though!" She patted you on the shoulder and walked out. You watched her leave and when you could no longer hear her foot steps you let out a sigh and continued folding the towels.

* * *

You requested a few more days off from school since you were moving and the days were granted to you. Today was your first day back since you moved into the tea house and you had all your make-up print-outs completed and ready for your classes. It was snowing again today and on snow days at Seiei Gakuen High School the staff allow students to dress as they please to keep warm instead of normal school uniforms. You had on black thermal leggings that tightly but were soft and warm. You wore a white long sleeve shirt with a light pink cardigan and a black coat that was lined with faux fur on the inside. The coat when down to your mid-thigh and you were warm even though snow was falling steadily around you.

Since it was cold out all the other students must have been inside and ready for class. It was quiet and snow rested softly on the bare trees that were side-by-side up the long walkway to the front doors of the school. Someone had cleared a small path in the snow for student to walk to class. You opened the large door to the front of the school and walked to your show locker. You changed out of your black boots and into your school shoes.

You made your way up to the sixth floor of the school where your class was located. The halls were empty but it was noisy in the classrooms you passed. You were almost to the end of the hall where your class was when you heard an all too familiar voice call out to you.

"Hey! Kagome!" You shuddered and hesitantly turned around. It was him, Houjou, a classmate that has had a crush on you since elementary school and a bit of a stalker. You've tried your best to avoid him since your parents death. He would probably ask too many personal questions about it.

"Oh… Hi." You said plainly and hesitantly turned around. He closed the gap between you two and got uncomfortably close to you.

"I heard the news! Why didn't you call me or come over? I have a spare room at my house! where are you staying?" His words came out so fast, you couldn't keep up with him and started feeling overwhelmed. "You should have come to me first! and you've missed so much school! what have you been doing?" he continued on and took a step closer to you and you took a step back. He was too close.

"Houjou… Please" You tried to interrupt him.

"You know I am always here for you, you should come home with me today, I'll take care of you."

"Houjou…" you tired again.

"I can always take care of you if you'd let me! Let me buy you dinner tonight, It will be fun we can talk about your pare-" he was interrupted.

"Leave her alone." A voice demanded. You turned around and was met with those intoxicating eye again. Inuyasha was standing there with his arms crossed glaring at Houjou. "Can't you tell she isn't interested? She is already staying with me." He said in an intimidating voice. It even made you shudder.

"What do you mean 'staying with you'? Who are you?" Houjou's voice was shaking.

"I'm her boyfriend." Inuyasha simply said and walked to your side and wrapped him arm around your waist. You felt your body tense up and your face turn red. "So beat it." Inuyasha demanded and Houjou finally walked away after glaring a bit. Your heart was beating madly.

After he was gone you pushed yourself away from Inuyasha and looked down at the ground to hide your face, you were blushing madly.

"Thank you for that…" You said quietly.

"No problem, hopefully the guy won't bother you again." he said. That's when you realized.

"Wait, what are you doing here?" You had no idea why he was here but were very grateful for him helping you.

"I'm a student here." he said simply. "I'm in class 5-D" he said.

You looked at him with a smile. "We are in the same year? I didn't know you attended this school. I've never seen you here before." Inuyasha smiled. It was the first time you had seem him smile. It was warming to see.

"I've been here since year one, I've seen you around before, that's why I was so surprised to see you come to us for help." He let out a little chuckle, it was addicting but then he got serious.

"I don't want you going home by yourself with that guy here. Let's go." He started walking.

"Let's go? Class hasn't even started yet." You started walking after him.

"I don't feel like being here today, come on, let's go."

* * *

**_What will it be? Pick one then continue on to the listed chapter._**

A: "But... We should go to class first" (Continue to Chap.2Rte:A-A)

B: "Okay, can we make a stop on the way home first?" (Continue to Chap.2Rte:A-B)

C: "Okay, we should go home." (Continue to :A-C)


	13. Chap2Rte:B

Chapter Two

Route B: Sesshoumaru's Route

* * *

Finally after waiting a few moments Sesshoumaru opened the door and walked to the table and sat down across from you.

"Good Morning," You bowed your head and started to pour him a cup of tea.

"'Thank you" He replied and took the cup from you. "I'm sure you have some questions about the Shinri Fighter, I can't give you all the details yet, but I can answer some of them." You nodded.

"How long will it take to get my revenge?" It's something you've been dying to ask.

"First we need to gather information on your parent's murder and the people behind it. It seems from what you have said the Karasu Ebi seem to be likely to have done it." He took a long sip of his tea. "but we cannot blindly attack them. We need to find out exactly who was responsible and why."

"That seems fair." You said and relaxed a little bit. "So you don't know exactly how long it will take?"

"No." he said as if he was bored. "It can be anywhere from a few weeks to a year." His golden eyes met yours, "but we took on this case and we will definitely find out who is responsible and help you." You seemed sucked into his eyes, you couldn't look away. There was something about his look that attracted you to him.

"Thank you." You fought back tears and your eyes were burning. The emotions you felt recently were overwhelming and hard to deal with sometimes. "My parents did not deserve what happened to them, thank you for helping was my only question." You bowed to him again.

Sesshoumaru nodded and drank more of his tea, "but I have some things I have to tell you as well so listen closely." He demanded. "I'm sure you already know you cannot speak of the Shinri Fighter to anyone. You cannot tell anyone any information about us or that you know where we meet and who we are." His long silver hair fell over his shoulders as he leaned forward. "We will have no choice but to dispose of you if you expose any information on us. The other staff here has no idea of what is going on here. As far as they know, this is just a tea house and motel and I intend to keep it that way." His voice sounded as if he was very serious.

You nodded with a smile on your face, "I promise" you let out a small chuckle. "I need your help, I won't tell anyone." His eye started captivating you again and you couldn't look away from them. His voice gave your skin the chills but you liked it.

"For now we have Miroku gathering information on your parents murder. I will let you know when he has finished his report on it and we will continue from there." Sesshoumaru got up and walked to the door, "That's all for now." He left the room. You gathered the empty tea cups and left as well.

* * *

You were folding towels in the washroom when you felt a nudge on your shoulder. You turned around to see Eri standing there with a huge smile on her face.

"Why didn't you say anything!?" She giggled at you. "You're so lucky!" you looked around the room confused.

"What?" You questioned and returned your attention to the folding the towels.

"Yuka said she saw you and Sesshoumaru-sama leaving the same room! How long has you two been dating?" you dropped the towel you were folding and felt your face get hot as it turned red.

"D-dating?" You looked at her with wide eyes. "We aren't dating!" You corrected her and waved your hand in front of your face. Yuka still had a big smile on hers.

"There's no need to deny it! I mean all the staff members are already talking about it." You couldn't believe what she was saying. You had become the target of their normal gossip now.

"Yuka…" you paused and thought of a good way to make her realize her information was false. "I am not dating him… I've never even had a boyfriend before." Her smiled disappeared.

"W-w-what?!" She almost yelled and grabbed onto your shoulders. "you haven't?" She asked and you shook your head. "So you haven't even kissed before?!" You shook your head no again. "Nothing?!"

"Yuka, I don't have time for that stuff. Right now I'm just worrying about school and working here. I don't have time for a boyfriend." Her face lit up again.

"You know, that's what everyone says right before they meet the love of their life right?" She smiled energetically. "Don't worry! You and Sesshoumaru-sama will make a great couple!" You looked at her puzzled. Sure there was a weird attraction and when you met his eyes it was hard to look away, but he didn't mean anything to you, you hired him to help you commit a crime. You were sure that there would be no way he would ever look at you more than just a co-worker.

"If you ever need any advice, come to me!" She smiled and winked at you, "I've had my eye on Sesshoumaru-sama since I started working here, I'll let you have him though!" She patted you on the shoulder and walked out. You watched her leave and when you could no longer hear her foot steps you let out a sigh and continued folding the towels.

* * *

You requested a few more days off from school since you were moving and the days were granted to you. Today was your first day back since you moved into the tea house and you had all your make-up print-outs completed and ready for your classes. It was snowing again today and on snow days at Seiei Gakuen High School the staff allow students to dress as they please to keep warm instead of normal school uniforms. You had on black thermal leggings that tightly but were soft and warm. You wore a white long sleeve shirt with a light pink cardigan and a black coat that was lined with faux fur on the inside. The coat when down to your mid-thigh and you were warm even though snow was falling steadily around you.

Since it was cold out all the other students must have been inside and ready for class. It was quiet and snow rested softly on the bare trees that were side-by-side up the long walkway to the front doors of the school. Someone had cleared a small path in the snow for student to walk to class. You opened the large door to the front of the school and walked to your show locker. You changed out of your black boots and into your school shoes.

You made your way up to the sixth floor of the school where your class was located. The halls were empty but it was noisy in the classrooms you passed. You were almost to the end of the hall where your class was when you heard an all too familiar voice call out to you.

"Hey! Kagome!" You shuddered and hesitantly turned around. It was him, Houjou, a classmate that has had a crush on you since elementary school and a bit of a stalker. You've tried your best to avoid him since your parents death. He would probably ask too many personal questions about it.

"Oh… Hi." You said plainly and hesitantly turned around. He closed the gap between you two and got uncomfortably close to you.

"I heard the news! Why didn't you call me or come over? I have a spare room at my house! where are you staying?" His words came out so fast, you couldn't keep up with him and started feeling overwhelmed. "You should have come to me first! and you've missed so much school! what have you been doing?" he continued on and took a step closer to you and you took a step back. He was too close.

"Houjou… Please" You tried to interrupt him.

"You know I am always here for you, you should come home with me today, I'll take care of you."

"Houjou…" you tired again.

"I can always take care of you if you'd let me! Let me buy you dinner tonight, It will be fun we can talk about your pare-" he was interrupted.

"Leave her alone." A voice demanded. You turned around and was met with those intoxicating eye again. Sesshoumaru was standing there with his arms to his side and glaring at Houjou. "Can't you tell she isn't interested? She is already staying with me." He said in an intimidating voice. It even made you shudder.

"What do you mean 'staying with you'? Who are you?" Houjou's voice was shaking.

"I'm her boyfriend."The older man simply said and walked to your side and wrapped him arm around your waist. You felt your body tense up and your face turn red. "Leave." Sesshoumaru demanded and Houjou finally walked away after glaring a bit. Your heart was beating madly.

After he was gone you pushed yourself away from Sesshoumaru and looked down at the ground to hide your face, you were blushing madly.

"Thank you for that…" You said quietly.

"No problem, hopefully the guy won't bother you again." he said. That's when you realized.

"Wait, what are you doing here?" You had no idea why he was here but were very grateful for him helping you.

"I'm a tutor here." he said simply. "I come a few days a week and help the students." he said.

You looked at him with a smile. "you work here? I didn't know that!. I've never seen you here before." Sesshoumaru smiled. It was the first time you had seem him smile. It was warming to see.

"I've been here since the beginning of the year, I've seen you around before, that's why I was so surprised to see you come to us for help." He let out a little chuckle, it was addicting but then he got serious. "I could tell that you are a good person, that's why I was so willing to help." He started walking away. but then stopped and looked at you.

"I don't want you going home by yourself with that guy here. Meet me out front when classes are done." He started walking again but you called out to him.

* * *

**What will it be? Pick one then continue on to the listed chapter.**

A: "Thank you..." (Continue to Chap.2Rte:B-A)

B: "Can we actually leave now? I'm a little flustered…." (Continue to Chap.2Rte:B-B)

C: "Okay, Let's go home together, I'll see you then." (Continue to Chap.2Rte:B-C)


	14. Chap2Rte:A-A

Chapter Two

Route A: Inuyasha Route

Option A

* * *

"But... We should go to class first" You said and caught up to him. "I've missed a lot of days, I can't miss another one yet." tried to get through to him with your words.

He stopped and looked at you. "Fine, you can go to class, but I'm leaving still. Just get home safe." he said and left you. The bell rang and with a sigh you when to class.

The rest of the day went by slow and when the ending bell rang you left campus. You looked around hopefully looking for Inuyasha but he was nowhere to be found. It was still snowing out but it seemed even colder than in the morning. You thought about going home and laying down but then remembered how cold your room was.

Before getting on the train home you stopped at a store and picked up a space heater. It costed a little more than you were willing to spend but it would be worth it in the end. You got on the train home and continued the short walk in the cold by yourself.

End of Chapter Two. To be continued...

* * *

Love Points Received: Chapter Two Route A Option A: +10 Points.

Keep track of your points. These will determine which ending you get, either a bad, good, or sweet ending. Either keep track on our own or leave a comment with your point amount. I am curious who will choose what ending! Thank you for reading and Chapter Three will be posted in one to two weeks!

-Momoe


	15. Chap2Rte:A-B

Chapter Two

Route A: Inuyasha Route

Option B

* * *

"Okay, can we make a stop on the way home first?" Inuyasha smiled at you.

"Sure, thing." He said and continued walking.

* * *

You both walked into the little family owned shop on the way home and you started wandering around.

"What are we here for anyways?" He said and followed behind you.

"I need a space heater, my room gets too cold." You answered then found what you were looking for but your heart sank when you saw the price and couldn't help but let out a sigh as you grabbed it.

"What's wrong?" he asked as you both walked to the counter.

"This is the cheapest one but 5,000 yen is a little expensive for me. I don't have too much money on me at the moment." when you placed the heater on the counter to pay Inuyasha pushed you to the side and pulled out his wallet. He paid for the heater and walked out with you.

"Why did you do that?" You asked and tried to keep up with him.

"You're my brother's employee, he should by this for you if it is too cold. I'll get the money back don't worry." You let a big smile spread on your face as you felt a warmth and fluttering in your chest.

"Thank you, Inuyasha" You said brightly and continued to the train station with him to go home.

End of Chapter Two. To be continued...

* * *

Love Points Received: Chapter Two Route A Option A: +30 Points.

Keep track of your points. These will determine which ending you get, either a bad, good, or sweet ending. Either keep track on our own or leave a comment with your point amount. I am curious who will choose what ending! Thank you for reading and Chapter Three will be posted in one to two weeks!

-Momoe


	16. Chap2Rte:A-C

Chapter Two

Route A: Inuyasha Route

Option C

* * *

"Okay, we should go home." You said and followed after him. Along the way home Inuyasha stopped in a small shop. You followed him inside and he picked out a small space heater. After he paid at the front counter he handed it to you.

"Sesshoumaru told me to buy this for your room, take it." You let a big smile spread on your face as you felt a warmth and fluttering in your chest.

"Thank you, Inuyasha" You said brightly and continued to the train station with him to go home. The smile didn't leave your face the whole way home.

End of Chapter Two. To be continued...

* * *

Love Points Received: Chapter Two Route A Option A: +20 Points.

Keep track of your points. These will determine which ending you get, either a bad, good, or sweet ending. Either keep track on our own or leave a comment with your point amount. I am curious who will choose what ending! Thank you for reading and Chapter Three will be posted in one to two weeks!


	17. Chap2Rte:B-A

Chapter Two

Route B: Sesshoumaru's Route

Option A

* * *

"Thank you…" You smiled at his back as he walked away he didn't hear you. The day went by rather quickly and you were excited to meet him after class. You bowed to him when you met him by your shoe locker and he walked with you silently. He lead you to the employee parking lot and you found your way to a sleek two door black car. He opened the passenger door for you and you stepped in. It was a nice car, he must have made a good amount of from the Tea House.

"Is it okay if we stop at a store on the way?" You timidly ask after sitting in silence for a small bit of the drive.

"What for?" He asked as he changed lanes.

"My room gets awful cold and I would like to buy a space heater." He nodded as a response and pulled into a small family owned store that was nearby. He followed you around the store until you found what you were looking for, but your heart sank when you saw the price and couldn't help but let out a sigh as you grabbed it.

"What's wrong?" he asked as you both walked to the counter.

"This is the cheapest one but 5,000 yen is a little expensive for me. I don't have too much money on me at the moment." when you placed the heater on the counter to pay Sesshoumaru pushed you to the side and pulled out his wallet. He paid for the heater and walked out with you.

"Why did you do that?" You asked and tried to keep up with him. He placed the heater in his trunk then opened your door for you again.

"You're my employee, I should buy this for you if it is too cold." You let a big smile spread on your face as you felt a warmth and fluttering in your chest.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru" You said brightly and enjoyed the rest of the ride home in a relaxing silence.

* * *

Love Points Received: Chapter Two Route B Option A: +20 Points.

Keep track of your points. These will determine which ending you get, either a bad, good, or sweet ending. Either keep track on our own or leave a comment with your point amount. I am curious who will choose what ending! Thank you for reading and Chapter Three will be posted in one to two weeks!

-Momoe


	18. Chap2Rte:B-B

Chapter Two

Route B: Sesshoumaru's Route

Option B

* * *

"Can we actually leave now? I'm a little flustered…." You said only half joking.

Sesshoumaru stopped and turned back around. "No." He said "Studies are important. I will see you after class." You were a little disappointed as he walked away.

The day went by rather slow and you were excited to meet him after class. You bowed to him when you met him by your shoe locker and he walked with you silently. He lead you to the employee parking lot and you found your way to a sleek two door black car. He opened the passenger door for you and you stepped in. It was a nice car, he must have made a good amount of from the Tea House.

"Is it okay if we stop at a store on the way?" You timidly ask after sitting in silence for a small bit of the drive.

"What for?" He asked as he changed lanes.

"My room gets awful cold and I would like to buy a space heater." He nodded as a response and pulled into a small family owned store that was nearby. He followed you around the store until you found what you were looking for, but your heart sank when you saw the price and couldn't help but let out a sigh as you grabbed it.

"What's wrong?" he asked as you both walked to the counter.

"This is the cheapest one but 5,000 yen is a little expensive for me. I don't have too much money on me at the moment." when you placed the heater on the counter to pay Sesshoumaru pushed you to the side and pulled out his wallet. He paid for the heater and walked out with you.

"Why did you do that?" You asked and tried to keep up with him. He placed the heater in his trunk then opened your door for you again.

"You're my employee, I should buy this for you if it is too cold." You let a big smile spread on your face as you felt a warmth and fluttering in your chest. "And don't try to neglect your studies again." He demanded.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru" You said brightly and enjoyed the rest of the ride home in a relaxing silence.

* * *

Love Points Received: Chapter Two Route B Option B: +10 Points.

Keep track of your points. These will determine which ending you get, either a bad, good, or sweet ending. Either keep track on our own or leave a comment with your point amount. I am curious who will choose what ending! Thank you for reading and Chapter Three will be posted in one to two weeks!

-Momoe


	19. Chap2Rte:B-C

Chapter Two

Route B: Sesshoumaru's Route

Option C

* * *

"Okay, Let's go home together, I'll see you then." You smiled at his back as he walked away, he turned around and nodded at you and continued walking away. You felt butterflies build up in your chest and watched him walk away. You shook your head to get back to reality as the morning bell rang.

The day went by rather quickly and you were excited to meet him after class. You bowed to him when you met him by your shoe locker and he walked with you silently. He lead you to the employee parking lot and you found your way to a sleek two door black car. He opened the passenger door for you and you stepped in. It was a nice car, he must have made a good amount of from the Tea House.

"Is it okay if we stop at a store on the way?" You timidly ask after sitting in silence for a small bit of the drive.

"What for?" He asked as he changed lanes.

"My room gets awful cold and I would like to buy a space heater." He nodded as a response and pulled into a small family owned store that was nearby. He followed you around the store until you found what you were looking for, but your heart sank when you saw the price and couldn't help but let out a sigh as you grabbed it.

"What's wrong?" he asked as you both walked to the counter.

"This is the cheapest one but 5,000 yen is a little expensive for me. I don't have too much money on me at the moment." when you placed the heater on the counter to pay Sesshoumaru pushed you to the side and pulled out his wallet. He paid for the heater and walked out with you.

"Why did you do that?" You asked and tried to keep up with him. He placed the heater in his trunk then opened your door for you again.

"You're my employee, I should buy this for you if it is too cold." You let a big smile spread on your face as you felt a warmth and fluttering in your chest. "Let me know if there is anything else you need."

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru" You said brightly and enjoyed the rest of the ride home in a relaxing silence.

* * *

Love Points Received: Chapter Two Route B Option C: +30 Points.

Keep track of your points. These will determine which ending you get, either a bad, good, or sweet ending. Either keep track on our own or leave a comment with your point amount. I am curious who will choose what ending! Thank you for reading and Chapter Three will be posted in one to two weeks!

-Momoe


	20. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Thank you again very much for the review so far! I'm really loving the positive feedback so I felt encouraged to write some more! Thank you TheForgottenPrincess for the review, I'm glad you enjoy my story!

* * *

You made your way up the usual walkway onto campus. It hadn't snowed in a few days but snow still covered the ground and the bare trees around campus. The space heater that you got worked wonders in your little room at the tea house. Your room went from uncomfortably chilly to cozy, warm, and inviting. You were thinking about maybe saving some money and purchasing a small television set or maybe a bookshelf and you would stock it with all of your favorite books. The past few days had been pretty good. You went to school like normal and adjusted to working after school with homework in the evening.

Even though your life had changed so much in the past month it seemed as if some sort of normalcy was balancing itself out. You were getting use to your new schedule and your noisy co-workers but things would be a lot harder for you if you didn't have Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi playfully gossiping during meal hours and meeting with members of the Shinri Fighter help. It was like they all were slowly becoming your family. Since you didn't have any close friends at school except the quiet girl that sat next to you in class; you exchanged notes with her often.

Since it was cold out all the students were inside in their classes where it was warm. It was quiet as it had been when you came to school. But today was different than usual. When you arrived at the big doors of the school there was a flyer on the door.

On the flyer was a picture of a male student, Kaminaga Masanobu. He was a second year student in class 2-C and eighteen years old. He had a very stern looking face and a distant look in his eyes. You've never met him or seen him before. Under his pictures was a small message.

'Come mourn with us' It was for a memorial for Kaminaga with the date and time in the gym. Beneath that was a news clipping from the newspaper with his picture in it. His body was found in his flat overnight and it appeared to be gang related.

"What's this?" You said out loud. When you reached your classroom it was all the other students were talking about. It was nonstop. When you sat in your seat the quiet girl that sat next to you finally spoke to you. It was different than usual, she normally only talked about class work and notes. Her name was Takahara Momoe*. She leaned over and her light brown hair stayed perfected curled into two low pigtails.

"Did you hear…. about Kaminaga?" she asked you.

"I saw the flyer at the door. It's really a shame." You said as you pulled your notebook and pencil box out of your bag.

"I've known him since junior high school. We attended the same school. He was held back our last year there. It's a shame, I know he was working hard to get better grades since then." This was the most you've ever heard Momoe speak. She seemed genuinely upset. "But there is a rumor going around." She leaned in closer and lowered her voice while eye the students around. "I heard that that gang, the Karasu Ebi were behind it. I know Kaminaga wasn't the best guy but I didn't think he would get mixed up with those lowlifes." She said and returned to looking over her class notes from the previous day.

'The Karasu Ebi?' You thought and you stared blankly at your notebook. 'If that's true I think I should tell the others when I get home.' Just as you were thinking that your homeroom teacher came in and started class for the day.

Continue to Chap.3Rte:A to continue reading Inuyasha's Route.

Continue to Chap.3Rte:B to continue reading for Sesshoumaru's Route!

* * *

*Funny thing, I used a random name generator for the name and Momoe came out! My penname, so I thought hey why not write myself into this! :3


	21. Chap3Rte:A

Chapter Three

Route A: Inuyasha's Route

* * *

You nervously sat at the table in the meeting room. Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, and Sango sat with you. In the center of the table was the flyer of Kaminaga Masanobu.

"There are rumors going around school that the Karasu Ebi were behind this." you said nervously while trying to keep your voice from shaking. a small rage was building in you. "These people killed my parents and are now going after students at my school. I think it would be a good idea to look into this." You poured yourself some more tea and took a sip. The hot liquid seemed somewhat soothing.

"I'll look into it some more." Miroku said and pulled out a small envelope from inside his jacket. He placed it on the table and opened the metal clasps that held it shut. He pulled out a few sheets of paper from it and unfolded them. Inside was a report that he had written. "I did a little research on the Karasu Ebi." He said while flipping through the pages.

"It seems they run a major crime ring around the city. They are notorious for 'taking care' of people that get in their way." He pulled out a photo from the envelope. in the picture was two men and a woman. One man was an older gentleman and the other was a younger one with short brown hair. The woman looked as if she could be young, she had a very slender body and was holding an umbrella over the group. None of the faces were very visible.

"These people are the closest to higher ups as we could get. It is likely that they either know about the murders or could have possibly ordered them." pointed to each of them. "This guy," he pointed to the older man, "Is known as Ichiro. The other guy is known as Viper. The girl is Venus." He said. "This was the closest picture to them I could get. I don't know their faces or their actual names yet."

You nodded your head and listened carefully. "But this is a good first step right?" you asked, "We just need to get close to these individuals?" Miroku shook his head.

"No." he pulled out another flyer from his envelope and set it in the middle of the table for everyone to see. It was a flyer for a festival that is held just outside of the city.

"Miroku, what is this?" Sango questioned, "We don't have time to relax."

"This is a front." Miroku corrected her.

"A front? for what?" Inuyasha finally spoke. You glanced at him. his golden eyes met yours for a moment and you quickly looked away. You didn't want to be drawn into them again. You decided to take just one more peek at him and you were met by his eyes again. It seemed dangerous how much they drew you in. But, he was still looking at you. Why?

"This is organized by the Karasu Ebi. They use it to distract people and law enforcement so they can smuggle in goods."

"So what were thinking then?" Sesshoumaru drank some of his tea and held his cup out for you to refill it.

"I think we should go in and attempt to find members of the Karasu Ebi, and find more information on them and what exactly it is that they are smuggling in." Miroku gathered his papers and placed them back in his envelope. "Ideally we would also identify Ichiro, Viper, and Venus."

"That sounds good." Sesshoumaru said. "Since there are six of us we should split into groups and spread out doing the festival and try to gather as much information as possible. Identifying Ichiro, Viper, and Venus is also a high priority." Sesshoumaru took another sip of his tea. "Miroku and Sango, you two will work as a group. Inuyasha, You're with Kagome" You jumped a little.

'I'm going to a festival…. with him?' You thought and felt your face turn a little red as your heart started beating faster.

"Since Shippou is still in training, I'll be working with him." Sesshoumaru finished.

"That's fair." Miroku glanced around the room, "Remember, the Kurasu Ebi all wear black wristbands with white snakes stitched into them. That's how they identify themselves."

"We will leave at the beginning of the festival then. We have to try our best to blend in with the crowd." Sesshoumaru said. "You can be dismissed then." He said and got up.

You grabbed your flyer and left for you room. It was already dark out. When you got in and turned on the light, the room was a cold. You sat down at your kotatsu and turned it on with the space heater and soon the room started to warm up. You pulled out your school books and attempted to work on your homework but couldn't help but daydream instead.

You imagined you two at the festival, walking side by side, catching goldfish and eating takoyaki together. Him holding your hand….. You shook your head to stop yourself and smacked your cheeks.

"focus!" you said and very slowly finished all of your school work before turning in to a restless night..

* * *

It had been just over two weeks since your meeting with the Shinri Fighters and the festival was going to be held that night. You were nervous. Tonight was going to be your first time alone with Inuyasha since you saw him at school. Speak to him the the halls when you run into him or at work. You've even cleaned his room a few times, but this would be the first time you two were really going to be alone. Nervous didn't even come near to how you felt.

You looked through your closet at all of your clothes. The festival is at night and there is still now on the ground. You settle on a pair of black thermal leggings with dark blue mini shorts that rested just at the top of your thighs. You wore a black snug tank. To top it off you grabbed a black winter coat the rested just down to your waist, it was high cut but with your black beanie and scarf you would be plenty warm tonight.

You heard a hard knock on your door and when to open it. Inuyasha stood on the other side wearing black jeans, and a red tee-shirt and a black sweatshirt. "Ready?" he asked. You felt your cheeks getting warm and could tell your face was turning red. You looked down to hide your blush.

"Yeah, Let's go." You stepped outside with him and he lead you to the back of the tea house. Waiting was a yellow car. "You have a car?" You asked. You assumed that he took the train or bus. You couldn't imagine him driving.

"This is Sesshoumaru's spare car. He makes a lot of money from the Tea House and he also tutors on the side." He unlocked the car and you both got in. The drive to the festival you tried your best to keep yourself from glancing over to him but couldn't help it.

"I don't think I properly thanked you." You said as you played with the fabric of your leggings.

"For what?" He said with a curious glance. You got caught in his eyes again and didn't want him to look away, but since he was driving, there was no choice.

"For helping me scare off a few weeks ago." You said with a little laugh. It really did help with Houjou. He didn't talk to you much, you mostly just caught him staring from down the hall or across the lunchroom.

"What's up with that guy anyways?" He asked. You could sense annoyance in his voice.

"Houjou has always been like that with me." You admitted. "We met in elementary school and since he has followed me around. He is a grade under me and always made sure to attend the same school as me." You let out a sigh and you recalled memories of him. "He would 'walk' me home sometimes even though I didn't want him to. If I moved he would follow me to find my new address."

"I don't like that guy." Inuyasha interrupted you. "He gives me a bad feeling. stay away from him." He told you. You let a smile cross your face and looked over to him. He was really attractive.

"He has asked me out at least once a year since middle school." You said, trying to see if you could get any sort of reaction out of Inuyasha.

"I don't know why you would ever date a guy like that." He said. He pulled the car into a big parking lot and it was crowded, luckily you found parking easily. You both got out of the car and started walking to the festival. Stand selling random goods and games stalls lined the streets. You could smell all sorts of delicious food and your stomach started to growl.

"I never went out with him." You continued the conversation, "He isn't my type." You two were walking close together in the crowed.

"What is your type then?" Inuyasha asked. You couldn't help but let out a little yelp. Luckily it was noisy from the people around and you. This conversation was making you a little shy. You've never even been out on a date before so you didn't have a good answer for that.

"I don't think that's something you need to know about." You had a huge smile on your face as your tried to pretend to be smug, but inside you were a mess.

Inuyasha let out a loud laugh. You loved hearing him laugh, it was calming. The crowd was getting more dense and then you felt a warm, gentle hand grab your hand tightly. You looked down and say Inuyasha's large hand grabbing yours.

* * *

What will it be? Pick one then continue on to the listed chapter.

A: Squeeze his hand. (Continue to Chap3Rte:A-A)

B: Pull your hand away. (Continue to Chap3Rte:A-B)

C: Question him. (Continue to Chap3Rte;A-C)


	22. Chap3Rte:B

Chapter Three

Route B: Sesshoumaru's Route

Author's Note: Updated April 9, 2015. Thanks goes to AkaNeko-Sesshy and SnapesandCarlislesEternalLover for pointing out a very noticeable error! It has been fixed! That's for all the support and the correction!

* * *

You nervously sat at the table in the meeting room. Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, and Sango sat with you. In the center of the table was the flyer of Kaminaga Masanobu.

"There are rumors going around school that the Karasu Ebi were behind this." you said nervously while trying to keep your voice from shaking. a small rage was building in you. "These people killed my parents and are now going after students at my school. I think it would be a good idea to look into this." You poured yourself some more tea and took a sip. The hot liquid seemed somewhat soothing.

"I'll look into it some more." Miroku said and pulled out a small envelope from inside his jacket. He placed it on the table and opened the metal clasps that held it shut. He pulled out a few sheets of paper from it and unfolded them. Inside was a report that he had written. "I did a little research on the Karasu Ebi." He said while flipping through the pages.

"It seems they run a major crime ring around the city. They are notorious for 'taking care' of people that get in their way." He pulled out a photo from the envelope. in the picture was two men and a woman. One man was an older gentleman and the other was a younger one with short brown hair. The woman looked as if she could be young, she had a very slender body and was holding an umbrella over the group. None of the faces were very visible.

"These people are the closest to higher ups as we could get. It is likely that they either know about the murders or could have possibly ordered them." pointed to each of them. "This guy," he pointed to the older man, "Is known as Ichiro. The other guy is known as Viper. The girl is Venus." He said. "This was the closest picture to them I could get. I don't know their faces or their actual names yet."

You nodded your head and listened carefully. "But this is a good first step right?" you asked, "We just need to get close to these individuals?" Miroku shook his head.

"No." he pulled out another flyer from his envelope and set it in the middle of the table for everyone to see. It was a flyer for a festival that is held just outside of the city.

"Miroku, what is this?" Sango questioned, "We don't have time to relax."

"This is a front." Miroku corrected her.

"A front? for what?" Inuyasha finally spoke. You glanced around the room and met Sesshoumaru's eyes. His golden eyes met yours for a moment and you quickly looked away. You didn't want to be drawn into them again. You decided to take just one more peek at him and you were met by his eyes again. It seemed dangerous how much they drew you in. But, he was still looking at you. Why?

"This is organized by the Karasu Ebi. They use it to distract people and law enforcement so they can smuggle in goods."

"So what were thinking then?" Sesshoumaru drank some of his tea and held his cup out for you to refill it.

"I think we should go in and attempt to find members of the Karasu Ebi, and find more information on them and what exactly it is that they are smuggling in." Miroku gathered his papers and placed them back in his envelope. "Ideally we would also identify Ichiro, Viper, and Venus."

"That sounds good." Sesshoumaru said. "Since there are six of us we should split into groups and spread out doing the festival and try to gather as much information as possible. Identifying Ichiro, Viper, and Venus is also a high priority." Sesshoumaru took another sip of his tea. "Miroku and Sango, you two will work as a group. Inuyasha, You're with Shippou since he is still in training." You jumped a little that only meant one thing.

"Since you are still new as well," He looked directly at you, "I'll be working with you, Kagome." Sesshoumaru finished.

'I'm going to a festival…. with him?' You thought and felt your face turn a little red as your heart started beating faster.

"That's fair." Miroku glanced around the room, "Remember, the Kurasu Ebi all wear black wristbands with white snakes stitched into them. That's how they identify themselves."

"We will leave at the beginning of the festival then. We have to try our best to blend in with the crowd." Sesshoumaru said. "You can be dismissed then." He said and got up.

You grabbed your flyer and left for you room. It was already dark out. When you got in and turned on the light, the room was a cold. You sat down at your kotatsu and turned it on with the space heater and soon the room started to warm up. You pulled out your school books and attempted to work on your homework but couldn't help but daydream instead.

You imagined you two at the festival, walking side by side, catching goldfish and eating takoyaki together. Him holding your hand….. You shook your head to stop yourself and smacked your cheeks.

"focus!" you said and very slowly finished all of your school work before turning in to a restless night..

* * *

It had been just over two weeks since your meeting with the Shinri Fighters and the festival was going to be held that night. You were nervous. Tonight was going to be your first time alone with Sesshoumaru since you saw him at school. Speak to him the the halls when you run into him or at work. You've even cleaned his room a few times, but this would be the first time you two were really going to be alone. Nervous didn't even come near to how you felt.

You looked through your closet at all of your clothes. The festival is at night and there is still now on the ground. You settle on a pair of black thermal leggings with dark blue mini shorts that rested just at the top of your thighs. You wore a black snug tank. To top it off you grabbed a black winter coat the rested just down to your waist, it was high cut but with your black beanie and scarf you would be plenty warm tonight.

You heard a hard knock on your door and when to open it. Sesshoumaru stood on the other side wearing a black suit with a black overcoat. "Ready?" he asked. You felt your cheeks getting warm and could tell your face was turning red. You looked down to hide your blush. He looked really, really good in his suit.

"Yeah, Let's go." You stepped outside with him and he lead you to the back of the tea house. Waiting was his black car. You walked to the passenger door and he stepped in front of you and let you in. "Thank you" you said as you climbed in. The drive to the festival you tried your best to keep yourself from glancing over to him but couldn't help it.

"I don't think I properly thanked you." You said as you played with the fabric of your leggings.

"For what?" He said with a curious glance. You got caught in his eyes again and didn't want him to look away, but since he was driving, there was no choice.

"For helping me scare off a few weeks ago." You said with a little laugh. It really did help with Houjou. He didn't talk to you much, you mostly just caught him staring from down the hall or across the lunchroom.

"What's up with that guy anyways?" He asked. You could sense annoyance in his voice.

"Houjou has always been like that with me." You admitted. "We met in elementary school and since he has followed me around. He is a grade under me and always made sure to attend the same school as me." You let out a sigh and you recalled memories of him. "He would 'walk' me home sometimes even though I didn't want him to. If I moved he would follow me to find my new address."

"I don't like that guy." Sesshoumaru interrupted you. "He gives me a bad feeling. stay away from him." He told you. You let a smile cross your face and looked over to him. He was really attractive.

"He has asked me out at least once a year since middle school." You said, trying to see if you could get any sort of reaction out of Sesshoumaru.

"I don't know why you would ever date a guy like that." He said. He pulled the car into a big parking lot and it was crowded, luckily you found parking easily. You both got out of the car and started walking to the festival. Stand selling random goods and games stalls lined the streets. You could smell all sorts of delicious food and your stomach started to growl.

"I never went out with him." You continued the conversation, "He isn't my type." You two were walking close together in the crowd.

"What is your type then?" He asked. You couldn't help but let out a little yelp. Luckily it was noisy from the people around and you. This conversation was making you a little shy. You've never even been out on a date before so you didn't have a good answer for that.

"I don't think that's something you need to know about." You had a huge smile on your face as your tried to pretend to be smug, but inside you were a mess.

Sesshoumaru let out a loud laugh. You loved hearing him laugh, it was calming. The crowd was getting more dense and then you felt a warm, gentle hand grab your hand tightly. You looked down and say Sesshoumaru's large hand grabbing yours.

* * *

What will it be? Pick one then continue on to the listed chapter.

A: Squeeze his hand. (Continue to Chap3Rte:B-A)

B: Pull your hand away. (Continue to Chap3Rte:B-B)

C: Question him. (Continue to Chap3Rte;B-C)


	23. Chap3Rte:A-A

Chapter 3

Route A: Inuyasha's Route

Option A

* * *

His hand was warm. You couldn't help but squeeze it once you had it. This was the first time you've ever held hands with a man before. Inuyasha lead over and spoke to you.

"Don't get the wrong idea." He said and held your hand tighter. "It is late and since you don't have a cell I don't want you to get lost. Even though he wasn't holding your hand for romantic reasons you wouldn't help but smile.

"That's okay." You said and let him hold it. "Let's look around for some information now." You to wandered around for a while but couldn't find any useful people or leads. After walking around for almost an hour Inuyasha and you stopped by a tree just outside of the festival.

"Don't go anywhere." He demanded. "I'm just going to use the restroom, I'll be right back." He squeezed your hand a let go. After you couldn't see him anymore you stood and waited patiently. You had butterflies in your stomach from his advances. It was nice.

"Hey pretty lady." You looked up to see a man you've never met. There was only one thing you recognized about him. He had black wristbands with white snakes on them. He was a member of the Karasu Ebi.

"Y-yes?" You nervously asked him.

"You should come have some fun with me" he grabbed you by the arm and you tried to struggle, he was too strong.

To be continued...

* * *

Love Points Received: Chapter Three Route A Option A: +30 Points.

Keep track of your points. These will determine which ending you get, either a bad, good, or sweet ending. Either keep track on our own or leave a comment with your point amount. I am curious who will choose what ending! Thank you for reading and Chapter Three will be posted in one to two weeks!

-Momoe


	24. Chap3Rte:A-B

Chapter 3

Route A: Inuyasha's Route

Option B

* * *

His hand was warm. You couldn't help but pull your hand away. You were too flustered. This was the first time you've ever held hands with a man before. Inuyasha lead over and spoke to you.

"Don't get the wrong idea." He said and grabbed your hand again. He held your hand tighter. "It is late and since you don't have a cell I don't want you to get lost. Even though he wasn't holding your hand for romantic reasons you wouldn't help but smile.

"That's okay." You said and let him hold it. "Let's look around for some information now." You to wandered around for a while but couldn't find any useful people or leads. After walking around for almost an hour Inuyasha and you stopped by a tree just outside of the festival.

"Don't go anywhere." He demanded. "I'm just going to use the restroom, I'll be right back." He squeezed your hand a let go. After you couldn't see him anymore you stood and waited patiently. You had butterflies in your stomach from his advances. It was nice.

"Hey pretty lady." You looked up to see a man you've never met. There was only one thing you recognized about him. He had black wristbands with white snakes on them. He was a member of the Karasu Ebi.

"Y-yes?" You nervously asked him.

"You should come have some fun with me" he grabbed you by the arm and you tried to struggle, he was too strong.

To be continued...

* * *

Love Points Received: Chapter Three Route A Option B: +10 Points.

Keep track of your points. These will determine which ending you get, either a bad, good, or sweet ending. Either keep track on our own or leave a comment with your point amount. I am curious who will choose what ending! Thank you for reading and Chapter Three will be posted in one to two weeks!

-Momoe


	25. Chap3Rte:A-C

Chapter 3

Route A: Inuyasha's Route

Option C

* * *

His hand was warm. You couldn't help but question him it once you had it. This was the first time you've ever held hands with a man before.

"What are you doing?" You asked in a shrill voice. Inuyasha lead over and spoke to you.

"Don't get the wrong idea." He said and held your hand tighter. "It is late and since you don't have a call I don't want you to get lost. Even though he wasn't holding your hand for romantic reasons you wouldn't help but smile.

"That's okay." You said and let him hold it. "Let's look around for some information now." You to wandered around for a while but couldn't find any useful people or leads. After walking around for almost an hour Inuyasha and you stopped by a tree just outside of the festival.

"Don't go anywhere." He demanded. "I'm just going to use the restroom, I'll be right back." He squeezed your hand a let go. After you couldn't see him anymore you stood and waited patiently. You had butterflies in your stomach from his advances. It was nice.

"Hey pretty lady." You looked up to see a man you've never met. There was only one thing you recognized about him. He had black wristbands with white snakes on them. He was a member of the Karasu Ebi.

"Y-yes?" You nervously asked him.

"You should come have some fun with me" he grabbed you by the arm and you tried to struggle, he was too strong.

To be continued...

* * *

Love Points Received: Chapter Three Route A Option C: +20 Points.

Keep track of your points. These will determine which ending you get, either a bad, good, or sweet ending. Either keep track on our own or leave a comment with your point amount. I am curious who will choose what ending! Thank you for reading and Chapter Three will be posted in one to two weeks!

-Momoe


	26. Chap3Rte:B-A

Chapter 3

Route B: Sesshoumaru's Route

Option A

Author's Note: This chapter was updated April 9, 2015. Thanks to SnapesAndCarlislesEternalLover for pointing out a very obvious and very embarrassing error! I'll try my best to work on this in the future, and thanks to everyone for helping me so far! Since I do all my writing on my mobile phone, reviews like this help a ton!

* * *

His hand was warm. You couldn't help but squeeze it once you had it. This was the first time you've ever held hands with a man before. Sesshoumaru leaned over and spoke to you.

"Don't get the wrong idea." He said and held your hand tighter. "It is late and since you don't have a cell I don't want you to get lost. Even though he wasn't holding your hand for romantic reasons you wouldn't help but smile.

"That's okay." You said and let him hold it. "Let's look around for some information now." You to wandered around for a while but couldn't find any useful people or leads. After walking around for almost an hour Sesshoumaru and you stopped by a tree just outside of the festival.

"Don't go anywhere." He demanded. "I'm just going to use the restroom, I'll be right back." He squeezed your hand a let go. After you couldn't see him anymore you stood and waited patiently. You had butterflies in your stomach from his advances. It was nice.

"Hey pretty lady." You looked up to see a man you've never met. There was only one thing you recognized about him. He had black wristbands with white snakes on them. He was a member of the Karasu Ebi.

"Y-yes?" You nervously asked him.

"You should come have some fun with me" he grabbed you by the arm and you tried to struggle, he was too strong.

To be continued...

* * *

Love Points Received: Chapter Three Route B Option A: +30 Points.

Keep track of your points. These will determine which ending you get, either a bad, good, or sweet ending. Either keep track on our own or leave a comment with your point amount. I am curious who will choose what ending! Thank you for reading and Chapter Three will be posted in one to two weeks!

-Momoe


	27. Chap3Rte:B-B

Chapter 3

Route B: Sesshoumaru's Route

Option B

* * *

His hand was warm. You couldn't help but let go of his hand though. It was all too sudden you couldn't take it. This was the first time you've ever held hands with a man before. Sesshoumaru leaned over and spoke to you.

"Don't get the wrong idea." He said and held your hand tighter. "It is late and since you don't have a cell I don't want you to get lost. Even though he wasn't holding your hand for romantic reasons you wouldn't help but smile.

"That's okay." You said and let him hold it. "Let's look around for some information now." You to wandered around for a while but couldn't find any useful people or leads. After walking around for almost an hour Inuyasha and you stopped by a tree just outside of the festival.

"Don't go anywhere." He demanded. "I'm just going to use the restroom, I'll be right back." He squeezed your hand a let go. After you couldn't see him anymore you stood and waited patiently. You had butterflies in your stomach from his advances. It was nice.

"Hey pretty lady." You looked up to see a man you've never met. There was only one thing you recognized about him. He had black wristbands with white snakes on them. He was a member of the Karasu Ebi.

"Y-yes?" You nervously asked him.

"You should come have some fun with me" he grabbed you by the arm and you tried to struggle, he was too strong.

To be continued...

* * *

Love Points Received: Chapter Three Route B OptionB: +10 Points.

Keep track of your points. These will determine which ending you get, either a bad, good, or sweet ending. Either keep track on our own or leave a comment with your point amount. I am curious who will choose what ending! Thank you for reading and Chapter Three will be posted in one to two weeks!

-Momoe


	28. Chap3Rte:B-C

Chapter 3

Route B: Sesshoumaru's Route

Option C

* * *

His hand was warm. You couldn't help but squeeze it once you had it. This was the first time you've ever held hands with a man before. But it was too mcuh, you couldn't handle it.

"Sesshoumaru!" you said in a loud whisper. "What are you doing?" Sesshoumaru leaned over and spoke to you.

"Don't get the wrong idea." He said and held your hand tighter. "It is late and since you don't have a cell I don't want you to get lost. Even though he wasn't holding your hand for romantic reasons you wouldn't help but smile.

"That's okay." You said and let him hold it. "Let's look around for some information now." You to wandered around for a while but couldn't find any useful people or leads. After walking around for almost an hour Inuyasha and you stopped by a tree just outside of the festival.

"Don't go anywhere." He demanded. "I'm just going to use the restroom, I'll be right back." He squeezed your hand a let go. After you couldn't see him anymore you stood and waited patiently. You had butterflies in your stomach from his advances. It was nice.

"Hey pretty lady." You looked up to see a man you've never met. There was only one thing you recognized about him. He had black wristbands with white snakes on them. He was a member of the Karasu Ebi.

"Y-yes?" You nervously asked him.

"You should come have some fun with me" he grabbed you by the arm and you tried to struggle, he was too strong.

To be continued...

* * *

Love Points Received: Chapter Three Route B Option C: +20 Points.

Keep track of your points. These will determine which ending you get, either a bad, good, or sweet ending. Either keep track on our own or leave a comment with your point amount. I am curious who will choose what ending! Thank you for reading and Chapter Three will be posted in one to two weeks!

-Momoe


	29. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Thank you again to TheForgottenPrincess for another review! I appreciate it! And thanks to everyone for reading so far! It makes me happy that people have been reading so far! Have any of you looked around at the other options for the choices yet? I try to mix it up with each chapter ending, but the last chapter I have to keep it somewhat similar for the plot of the story! I hope you don't mind. And I wanted to make a little announcement, after chapter four that means we are halfway done with this story! I have eight chapters planned out so from here on I hope you enjoy! I have some good stuff planned out! Now back to the story!

* * *

"Hey pretty lady." You looked up to see a man you've never met. There was only one thing you recognized about him. He had black wristbands with white snakes on them. He was a member of the Karasu Ebi. Even though it was cold out he wore a short sleeve shirt with just a black winter vest over it. He had on a dark colored beanie and a long scar ran down from the corner of his eyebrow to the middle of his cheek. He was definitely scary to you.

"Y-yes?" You nervously asked him. You tried backing up but you were already standing up against a tree. You looked around to see if anyone could help you, but no one was in the area. You felt helpless.

"You should come have some fun with me" he grabbed you by the arm and you tried to struggle, he was too strong. "Don't be like that." He said in a demanding voice. His grasped tightened on your wrist, it hurt, bad.

"Please stop!" You tried pulling again as he dragged out back out into the crowed but every time you pulled, it just hurt your wrist more.

"We are just going to have some fun." He mocked out and let out an evil laugh.

'Help...' You thought and looked in once more for help, but it was too let, you were already taken into the crowd of busy people.

* * *

Sango and Miroku sat inside a small restaurant at the festival. It wasn't too lively inside but outside was packed with people looking at all the stands and eating. In between them sat a big pot of sukiyaki simmering away on the little hotplate in the middle of the table.

"It's okay to take a small break, we haven't eaten yet anyways." Miroku was trying to sound convincing. Sango rolled her eyes and grabbed a piece of tofu from the pot.

"We need to find more information tonight, this is a good chance at least." Sango said and took another bite of food. "This once distraction should be okay for now."

"Well we could always talk about something else." Miroku said we a devilish smirk. Sango let out a little laugh. "I already asked you out, this wasn't my idea of a first date, but does this count?" He had a lot of hope in his voice.

Sango raised an eyebrow at him and gave him a bored look. "No." She said plainly and leaned over the table a little bit. "We are just co-workers eating dinner together." She let out a small smile. "But how about this weekend you take me somewhere?" Miroku got a huge smile on his face.

"That sounds wonderful." Sango blushed a little bit but then got really serious. "What's wrong?" Miroku asked and turned around to see the problem. They saw you being dragged by the wrist.

"One of them have her." They both got up and left the restaurant.

You felt a tap on your shoulder and turned around and were relieved to see Sango and Miroku behind you. The gangster that was pulling you stopped as well. He turned around with a dumb look on his face.

"What d'ya want?" It was now apparent to you that he was drunk.

"You seem to have my sister with you, and we were looking for her everywhere! Hiromi where were you?!" Sango playfully grabbed onto your other arm. "Hiromi don't wander off like that again!"

You let out a nervous laugh and got what Sango was doing. "Sorry Kasami. I didn't mean to make you and Takahiro wait." You felt the thug's grip on you loosen. Maybe playing this part will work. Sango started to pull on your arm and the man let go of your hand.

"Thank you sir," Sango said to the thug and pulled you behind her and Miroku. "Hiromi always gets lost, thank you for finding her!"

"Whatever…" the thug spat out and turned away but he dropped something out of his pocket. A piece of folded paper. You quickly grabbed it and looked back to watch him disappear into the crowd. You let out a huge sigh of relief when he was gone. You hugged Sango and thanked her over and over again.

"No need to thank me, those guys are dangerous, come on, let's go eat." She said and turned back. You followed the pair back to their restaurant and thankfully their food was still there. They sat at the table and motioned for you to sit with them. They asked for another bowl and handed it to you.

"Go ahead and eat, it's on us." Miroku said and you gladly started eating. A cell phone started to ring and Miroku pulled it out. "I guess he finally figured it out then."

* * *

For Inuyasha's story, continue to Chap4Rte:A

For Sesshoumaru's story, continue to Chapt4Rte:B


	30. Chap4Rte:A

Chapter Four

Route A: Inuyasha's Route

* * *

Miroku answered the phone and put it on speaker, before he could say anything you heard Inuyasha's voice full of panic.

"Shit, Miroku, I lost her!" Inuyasha sounded out of breath, almost like he was hyperventilating. Hearing his voice like that upset you, it was hard to hear it. "I was gone for two minutes and I came back and she was ! I told her not to move."

Miroku started laughing and Inuyasha didn't find it funny, "You're laughing? I promised to protect her, she's gone, and you're laughing about it?" Miroku chuckled even more.

"Calm down." He said, trying to keep his voice even.

"Calm down?" Inuyasha almost yelled into the phone, "She is gone! How is that funny!"

"It's funny because we found her." Miroku said with one final laugh, "She's fine and we are all eating Sukiyaki right now if you'd like to join us. there is room for one more." There was nothing but silence on the phone.

After a pause Inuyasha's voice sounded low, and angry. "Miroku…. you should have said so earlier, she worried me." You felt your heart leap.

'He was worried about me?' You thought and happily took a bite of food. A smile crossed your face as you slowly chewed.

"I'll go wait for him outside." Miroku said and left you and Sango alone. It was the first time you've ever been alone with her.

"Thank you a lot for helping me back there, that guy wouldn't leave me alone." You said and bowed your head to her.

"What was that smile for just now?" Sango ignored what you had said. A blush crossed your face, you felt it get hot and your eyes widened.

"Ex-excuse me?" You stuttered on your words and she smirked at you.

"As soon as Inuyasha started talking about you just then, you started smiling. but it was different." She pointed out. "You like him don't you."

"What?!" You almost yelled, you spoke louder than you were expect but her words surprised you. You're face was burning, it must have been completely red.

"I knew it." She giggled. "You do like him, I've caught you staring at him but I didn't think it was like that… until now." She smiled and clapped her hands a bit. "I've only seen that look on girls who are falling in love! How sweet." You were beyond embarrassed and couldn't speak. you just played with your hands in your lap. "Am I right?" She questioned.

"I….. I…." You tried to speak but the words were hard. Sure every time you looked at him and met his eyes, you got drawn in. When he spoke to you, you could feel your heart start to beat faster and your face start to blush over, but to actually like him? that you couldn't be sure of. But you didn't have any close friends to speak to this about. It was too much on your own. You're feelings were a jumbled mess.

"I don't know." you admitted to her. "I've never dated or had a boyfriend before, even really liked anyone before. I don't know what this feeling is." It felt good to finally say that. Sango looked surprised. "I mean, sure when I look at him I can't look away, but I don't know what this feeling is… It's definitely not like anything I've ever felt before." A huge weight was lifted off your shoulders. You felt good. Sango had a sweet smile on her face.

"I know the feeling." She said and you met her eyes. "I was the same way with Miroku. I've been doing work like this since I was in high school and I always thought that things like love and stuff weren't important… but then I met him." She smiled and you followed her eyes to Miroku who was outside looking around for Inuyasha to come.

"You like him?" You asked surprised.

"No." She said in a soft voice, "I'm in love with him. I have been for a while," she admitted to you. "I felt exactly the same way you did, but he asked me out recently. If things go well I think we might be serious."

"Wow, Sango-san i had no idea!" You said happily, "You two would be so cute together."

"Thank you, and so will you and Inuyasha." She smiled, "He is a good guy as well. Just a little stubborn, but i did notice something about him." She said and you looked at her curiously. "We have worked with people before and he has protected other girls before, but I've never seen him look at someone the way he looks at you." You didn't know how to react to her words.

"And I have never heard or seen him get so riled up over a girl before." She looked from Miroku and back to you. "Miroku told me that he was going off about some guy at your school that was harassing you."

"Really?" You were shocked.

"Yeah," Sango nodded her head. "He was rather upset about that guy, Miroku said he seemed jealous." just as she finished speaking Inuyasha appeared and Miroku lead him inside. Right away Inuyasha looked angry and when he sat down next to you he went off.

"Kagome! I told you not to go anywhere! you had me worried." But you couldn't really hear his words. You got lost in his eye again and felt peaceful on the inside. You were happy and starting to accept what you were feeling for him. You liked him plain and simple and knowing that there was a chance he felt the same way, even a little chance, it made you overjoyed.

"I'm sorry." You smiled. "I didn't mean to." He glared at you and let out a "Che-" noise and picked up a pair of chopsticks and started eating. You ate a nice warm meal that night with your co-workers, but now they seemed like more than that. They seemed like actual friends and deep down since your parents death, you felt blissful, like you belonged somewhere.

* * *

It was the next night and you met up in the meeting room with the rest of the Shinri Fighter. You sat around the table again, but this time Inuyasha sat close to you, it made you happy. You served tea to everyone and were ready to discuss the information that was uncovered.

"We found out some things." Sesshoumaru started. "Shippou and I went into an alley and overheard some people talking. We didn't see their faces but I can only assume they are members of the Karasu Ebi because they brought out three names." Sesshoumaru paused.

"Ichiro. Viper. Venus." Shippou spoke. He seemed happy to contribute even though he was still in training.

"From the conversation they had we can conclude that Ichiro is the head of this town's Karasu Ebi. Viper and Venus are higher ups." He grabbed his tea and took a sip.

"We actually have some more information." Miroku continued. "While Inuyasha was away, Kagome was almost kidnapped by a member of the Karasu Ebi. He didn't seem to know her personally so whoever killed her parents in the Karasu Ebi were only after her parents and not her."

"What do you mean? Almost Kidnapped?!" Inuyasha's voice was booming.

"While you were gone, a man grabbed her and tried taking her somewhere." Sango said with a smirk on her face. "She couldn't get away but they just so happened to pass by where we were eating so we saved her for you." Sango said smugly. It sounded like Inuyasha was going to speak again but his words got caught. You looked over to him and he was staring at you in disbelief. You looked away before getting caught in his gaze again.

"I have more information." You said and everyone looked at you. You pulled the piece of paper you picked up from the man out of your pocket and unfolded it. "That man dropped this." you placed it in the middle of the table.

"It's an… invitation?" Miroku asked. On the paper was a big black snake and then under it a description of a members party of with the invitation anyone could get in.

"It seems as if they Karasu Ebi are having a party. With this we might be able to get in and get more information." You said.

Sesshoumaru took the piece of paper and handed it to Miroku. "Find out more about this." He demanded. "It would be dangerous but considering we didn't learn much from the festival, this might work." Sesshoumaru said. "Dismissed." he said and stood up. You started gathering everyone's cups. Everyone had left but Inuyasha, he was still staring at you with disbelief.

It made you nervous but you gathered everyone's cup anyways. When you went to pick up his tea cup her grabbed your wristed but you immediately winced in pain and he pulled his hand back. "What's wrong?" his voice was full of concern, "did I hurt you."

"No… no" you laughed it off and pulled up your sweater sleeve. Your wrist was completely bruised with a dark purple, blue, and black color. "When that gangster tried taking me yesterday I was trying to pull away and my wrist got hurt." You showed it to him. He grabbed your hand and tenderly glided his fingers over the bruise. He examined it but then dropped his head down.

"Let me take you home." His voice sounded sad. It hurt you to hear his voice like that, but you nodded in agreement anyways. He helped you stand up and lead you out the door of the meeting room.

When you both reach the outside rouka a cold wind hit you causing you to shiver. You wrapped your arms around yourself to keep warm and you walked close to Inuyasha. You could feel heat coming off his body. It was warm next to him. You smiled deeply as you two walked in silence. It wasn't awkward at all, but comforting to be around him. But you could tell something was definitely wrong with him.

Whenever you two were alone he would be somewhat talkative and sound a little arrogant. You loved that about him, but this silence definitely meant something.

You both reached the rouka outside of your little room. You got to the door and slid it open and stepped inside. It was really cold inside your room and thankfully you picked it up earlier in the day so it wasn't messy inside.

You turned to Inuyasha and he was still looking down. He never made eye contact with you, you missed being drawn into those eyes of his. His little ears on his head even seemed to be drooping.

* * *

What will it be? Pick one then continue on to the listed chapter.

A: Don't say anything to him. (Continue to Chap4Rte:A-A)

B: "Would you like to come in?" (Continue to Chap4Rte:A-B)

C: "What's wrong?" (Continue to Chap4Rte:A-C)


	31. Chap4Rte:B

Chapter Four

Route B: Sesshoumaru's Route

* * *

Miroku answered the phone and put it on speaker, before he could say anything you heard Sesshoumaru's voice full of more panic than you've ever heard.

"Miroku, I lost Kagome" Sesshoumaru sounded out of breath, almost like he was hyperventilating. Hearing his voice like that upset you, it was hard to hear it. "I was gone for two minutes and I came back and she was gone.I told her not to move. Have you seen her by chance?"

Miroku started laughing and Sesshoumaru didn't find it funny, "You're laughing? I promised to protect her, she's gone, and you're laughing about it?" Miroku chuckled even more.

"Calm down." He said, trying to keep his voice even.

"Calm down?" Sesshoumaru voice bombed into the phone, "She is gone Miroku! How could you laugh? Do you really find that funny?"

"It's funny because we found her." Miroku said with one final laugh, "She's fine and we are all eating Sukiyaki right now if you'd like to join us. there is room for one more." There was nothing but silence on the phone.

After a pause Sesshoumaru's voice sounded low, and angry. "Miroku…. you should have said so earlier, she worried me." You felt your heart leap.

'He was worried about me?' You thought and happily took a bite of food. A smile crossed your face as you slowly chewed.

"I'll go wait for him outside." Miroku said and left you and Sango alone. It was the first time you've ever been alone with her.

"Thank you a lot for helping me back there, that guy wouldn't leave me alone." You said and bowed your head to her.

"What was that smile for just now?" Sango ignored what you had said. A blush crossed your face, you felt it get hot and your eyes widened.

"Ex-excuse me?" You stuttered on your words and she smirked at you.

"As soon as Sesshoumaru started talking about you just then, you started smiling. but it was different." She pointed out. "You like him don't you."

"What?!" You almost yelled, you spoke louder than you were expect but her words surprised you. You're face was burning, it must have been completely red.

"I knew it." She giggled. "You do like him, I've caught you staring at him but I didn't think it was like that… until now." She smiled and clapped her hands a bit. "I've only seen that look on girls who are falling in love! How sweet." You were beyond embarrassed and couldn't speak. you just played with your hands in your lap. "Am I right?" She questioned.

"I….. I…." You tried to speak but the words were hard. Sure every time you looked at him and met his eyes, you got drawn in. When he spoke to you, you could feel your heart start to beat faster and your face start to blush over, but to actually like him? that you couldn't be sure of. But you didn't have any close friends to speak to this about. It was too much on your own. You're feelings were a jumbled mess.

"I don't know." you admitted to her. "I've never dated or had a boyfriend before, even really liked anyone before. I don't know what this feeling is." It felt good to finally say that. Sango looked surprised. "I mean, sure when I look at him I can't look away, but I don't know what this feeling is… It's definitely not like anything I've ever felt before." A huge weight was lifted off your shoulders. You felt good. Sango had a sweet smile on her face.

"I know the feeling." She said and you met her eyes. "I was the same way with Miroku. I've been doing work like this since I was in high school and I always thought that things like love and stuff weren't important… but then I met him." She smiled and you followed her eyes to Miroku who was outside looking around for Sesshoumaru to come.

"You like him?" You asked surprised.

"No." She said in a soft voice, "I'm in love with him. I have been for a while," she admitted to you. "I felt exactly the same way you did, but he asked me out recently. If things go well I think we might be serious."

"Wow, Sango-san i had no idea!" You said happily, "You two would be so cute together."

"Thank you, and so will you and Sesshoumaru." She smiled, "He is a good guy as well. Just a little stubborn, but i did notice something about him." She said and you looked at her curiously. "We have worked with people before and he has protected other girls before, but I've never seen him look at someone the way he looks at you." You didn't know how to react to her words.

"And I have never heard or seen him get so riled up over a girl before." She looked from Miroku and back to you. "Miroku told me that he was going off about some guy at your school that was harassing you."

"Really?" You were shocked.

"Yeah," Sango nodded her head. "He was rather upset about that guy, Miroku said he seemed jealous." just as she finished speaking Sesshoumaru appeared and Miroku lead him inside. Right away Sesshoumaru looked angry when he sat down next to you..

"Kagome! I told you not to go anywhere! you had me worried." But you couldn't really hear his words. You got lost in his eye again and felt peaceful on the inside. You were happy and starting to accept what you were feeling for him. You liked him plain and simple and knowing that there was a chance he felt the same way, even a little chance, it made you overjoyed.

"I'm sorry." You smiled. "I didn't mean to." He glared at you and let out a "Che-" noise and picked up a pair of chopsticks and started eating. You ate a nice warm meal that night with your co-workers, but now they seemed like more than that. They seemed like actual friends and deep down since your parents death, you felt blissful, like you belonged somewhere.

* * *

It was the next night and you met up in the meeting room with the rest of the Shinri Fighter. You sat around the table again, but this time Sesshoumaru sat close to you, it made you happy. You served tea to everyone and were ready to discuss the information that was uncovered.

"We found out some things." Inuyasha started. "Shippou and I went into an alley and overheard some people talking. We didn't see their faces but I can only assume they are members of the Karasu Ebi because they brought out three names." He paused.

"Ichiro. Viper. Venus." Shippou spoke. He seemed happy to contribute even though he was still in training.

"From the conversation they had we can conclude that Ichiro is the head of this town's Karasu Ebi. Viper and Venus are higher ups." He grabbed his tea and took a sip.

"We actually have some more information." Miroku continued. "While Sesshoumaru was away, Kagome was almost kidnapped by a member of the Karasu Ebi. He didn't seem to know her personally so whoever killed her parents in the Karasu Ebi were only after her parents and not her."

"What do you mean? Almost Kidnapped?" Sesshoumaru's voice was strained.

"While you were gone, a man grabbed her and tried taking her somewhere." Sango said with a smirk on her face. "She couldn't get away but they just so happened to pass by where we were eating so we saved her for you." Sango said smugly. It sounded like Sesshoumaru was going to speak again but his words got caught. You looked over to him and he was staring at you in disbelief. You looked away before getting caught in his gaze again.

"I have more information." You said and everyone looked at you. You pulled the piece of paper you picked up from the man out of your pocket and unfolded it. "That man dropped this." you placed it in the middle of the table.

"It's an… invitation?" Miroku asked. On the paper was a big black snake and then under it a description of a members party of with the invitation anyone could get in.

"It seems as if they Karasu Ebi are having a party. With this we might be able to get in and get more information." You said.

Sesshoumaru took the piece of paper and handed it to Miroku. "Find out more about this." He demanded. "It would be dangerous but considering we didn't learn much from the festival, this might work." Sesshoumaru said. "Dismissed." he said and everyone but Sesshoumaru stood up. You started gathering everyone's cups. Everyone had left but he stayed by your side, he was still staring at you with disbelief.

It made you nervous but you gathered everyone's cup anyways. When you went to pick up his tea cup her grabbed your wristed but you immediately winced in pain and he pulled his hand back. "What's wrong?" his voice was full of concern, "did I hurt you."

"No… no" you laughed it off and pulled up your sweater sleeve. Your wrist was completely bruised with a dark purple, blue, and black color. "When that gangster tried taking me yesterday I was trying to pull away and my wrist got hurt." You showed it to him. He grabbed your hand and tenderly glided his fingers over the bruise. He examined it but then dropped his head down.

"Let me take you home." His voice sounded sad. It hurt you to hear his voice like that, but you nodded in agreement anyways. He helped you stand up and lead you out the door of the meeting room.

When you both reach the outside rouka a cold wind hit you causing you to shiver. You wrapped your arms around yourself to keep warm and you walked close to Sesshoumaru. You could feel heat coming off his body. It was warm next to him. You smiled deeply as you two walked in silence. It wasn't awkward at all, but comforting to be around him. But you could tell something was definitely wrong with him.

Whenever you two were alone he would be somewhat talkative and sound a little arrogant. You loved that about him, but this silence definitely meant something.

You both reached the rouka outside of your little room. You got to the door and slid it open and stepped inside. It was really cold inside your room and thankfully you picked it up earlier in the day so it wasn't messy inside.

You turned to Sesshoumaru and he was still looking down. He never made eye contact with you, you missed being drawn into those eyes of his.

* * *

What will it be? Pick one then continue on to the listed chapter.

A: Don't say anything to him. (Continue to Chap4Rte:B-A)

B: "Would you like to come in?" (Continue to Chap4Rte:B-B)

C: "What's wrong?" (Continue to Chap4Rte:B-C)


	32. Chap4Rte:A-A

Chapter Four

Route A: Inuyasha's Route:

Option A

* * *

You silently stared at him and hoped that he would say something or at least look at you. After a moment he looked up at caught your gaze. You've never seen such a saddened look in his eyes before. It hurt you to see him looking like that.

Without saying anything he stepped inside your room. You closed the door behind him and locked it like you normally do at night. Inuyasha walked over to your kotatsu and sat down. You quickly switched on the space heater you bought then hurried to the kotatsu and turned it on.

"I know we just had some, but would you like some tea?" You asked and he just silently nodded as an answer. You went to your little cabinet that you stocked with a hot plate, tea set, some jugs of water, and tea. You loved drinking tea and were glad that you bought a four piece cup set to go with your tea pot instead of just one cup for yourself. You pour some water into the pot and set the hot plate up on the kotatsu and started the tea.

"What is it?" You finally asked. You sat down next to inuyasha and looked at him. You placed your hand gently on his shoulder to try to get his attention. "I don't like seeing you like this. It's not like you."

He still didn't answer you, but instead wrapped both of his arms around you. "In...Inuyasha?" You questioned. Your heart started to pump hard and fast and your face felt like it was on fire. He was squeezing you tight.

"I'm sorry..." He finally spoke. His voice was soft "you got hurt because of me... It was my job to protect you and I failed."

You smiled and relaxed in his arms. You slowly lifted your arms up and hugged him back. His warmth was amazing and his scent was intoxicating. "Inuyasha... I'm okay now." You said softly. He pulled back a little and kept his face close to yours. You got caught in his eyes again. There was something new in them you haven't seen before, you couldn't put your finger on it.

Just when you were about to speak again he stopped you. His lips met yours, softly at first. Just a soft kiss that sent shivers down your spine. He pulled away and looked at you again. You were in shock... He kissed you and it was amazing... Your first kiss was with him. Your face was on fire and you stayed lose to his face. "Inuyasha..." You whispered.

He answered you by pushing you into the tatami mats and laying his body on top of yours. He kiss you rough this time. Each kiss had a sweet passion behind it. His hand traveled up the side on your body until he got to your hair. He gently grabbed your hair in a fist and pulled your head to the side. His lips left yours and he kissed your chin, down to your neck l. He gently nipped your neck and you couldn't help letting out a small moan. He met your lips again and you felt his tongue slid across your bottom lip, begging for access. You opened your mouth and kissed him with everything you had. Then he stopped. He got off of you and sat up.

Without saying anything he walked to the door. You got up and followed him. "It's late." He finally said and this time with a smirk on his face. "We can talk about this next time." You nodded at him. You gave him one last hug goodnight and watched him walk off into the darkness. You locked the door behind you and went to the kotatsu and pulled out your books to start on your schoolwork. You couldn't concentrate so you poured yourself a cup of tea. You sat and stared at Inuyasha's empty cup and smiled. You were confused and full of joy all at once. It was another sleepless night for you, but it was well worth it.

To be continued...

* * *

Love Points Received: Chapter Four Route A Option A: +10 Points.

Keep track of your points. These will determine which ending you get, either a bad, good, or sweet ending. Either keep track on our own or leave a comment with your point amount. I am curious who will choose what ending! Thank you for reading and Chapter Three will be posted in one to two weeks!

-Momoe


	33. Chap4Rte:A-B

Chapter Four

Route A: Inuyasha's Route:

Option B

* * *

"Would… You like to come in?" Your voice was shaky but you were happy to see him nod and step in beside you. You closed the door behind him and locked it like you normally do at night. Inuyasha walked over to your kotatsu and sat down. You quickly switched on the space heater you bought then hurried to the kotatsu and turned it on.

"I know we just had some, but would you like some tea?" You asked and he just silently nodded as an answer. You went to your little cabinet that you stocked with a hot plate, tea set, some jugs of water, and tea. You loved drinking tea and were glad that you bought a four piece cup set to go with your tea pot instead of just one cup for yourself. You pour some water into the pot and set the hot plate up on the kotatsu and started the tea.

"What is it?" You finally asked. You sat down next to inuyasha and looked at him. You placed your hand gently on his shoulder to try to get his attention. "I don't like seeing you like this. It's not like you."

He still didn't answer you, but instead wrapped both of his arms around you. "In...Inuyasha?" You questioned. Your heart started to pump hard and fast and your face felt like it was on fire. He was squeezing you tight.

"I'm sorry..." He finally spoke. His voice was soft "you got hurt because of me... It was my job to protect you and I failed."

You smiled and relaxed in his arms. You slowly lifted your arms up and hugged him back. His warmth was amazing and his scent was intoxicating. "Inuyasha... I'm okay now." You said softly. He pulled back a little and kept his face close to yours. You got caught in his eyes again. There was something new in them you haven't seen before, you couldn't put your finger on it.

Just when you were about to speak again he stopped you. His lips met yours, softly at first. Just a soft kiss that sent shivers down your spine. He pulled away and looked at you again. You were in shock... He kissed you and it was amazing... Your first kiss was with him. Your face was on fire and you stayed lose to his face. "Inuyasha..." You whispered.

He answered you by pushing you into the tatami mats and laying his body on top of yours. He kiss you rough this time. Each kiss had a sweet passion behind it. His hand traveled up the side on your body until he got to your hair. He gently grabbed your hair in a fist and pulled your head to the side. His lips left yours and he kissed your chin, down to your neck l. He gently nipped your neck and you couldn't help letting out a small moan. He met your lips again and you felt his tongue slid across your bottom lip, begging for access. You opened your mouth and kissed him with everything you had. Then he stopped. He got off of you and sat up.

Without saying anything he walked to the door. You got up and followed him. "It's late." He finally said and this time with a smirk on his face. "We can talk about this next time." You nodded at him. You gave him one last hug goodnight and watched him walk off into the darkness. You locked the door behind you and went to the kotatsu and pulled out your books to start on your schoolwork. You couldn't concentrate so you poured yourself a cup of tea. You sat and stared at Inuyasha's empty cup and smiled. You were confused and full of joy all at once. It was another sleepless night for you, but it was well worth it.

To be continued...

* * *

Love Points Received: Chapter Four Route A Option B: +30 Points.

Keep track of your points. These will determine which ending you get, either a bad, good, or sweet ending. Either keep track on our own or leave a comment with your point amount. I am curious who will choose what ending! Thank you for reading and Chapter Three will be posted in one to two weeks!

-Momoe


	34. Chap4Rte:A-C

Chapter Four

Route A: Inuyasha's Route:

Option C

* * *

"What's Wrong Inuyasha?" Your voice was shaky. He didn't answer you, instead he stepped into your room. You were pleasantly surprised; you closed the door behind him and locked it like you normally do at night. Inuyasha walked over to your kotatsu and sat down. You quickly switched on the space heater you bought then hurried to the kotatsu and turned it on.

"I know we just had some, but would you like some tea?" You asked and he just silently nodded as an answer. You went to your little cabinet that you stocked with a hot plate, tea set, some jugs of water, and tea. You loved drinking tea and were glad that you bought a four piece cup set to go with your tea pot instead of just one cup for yourself. You pour some water into the pot and set the hot plate up on the kotatsu and started the tea.

"What is it?" You finally asked. You sat down next to inuyasha and looked at him. You placed your hand gently on his shoulder to try to get his attention. "I don't like seeing you like this. It's not like you."

He still didn't answer you, but instead wrapped both of his arms around you. "In...Inuyasha?" You questioned. Your heart started to pump hard and fast and your face felt like it was on fire. He was squeezing you tight.

"I'm sorry..." He finally spoke. His voice was soft "you got hurt because of me... It was my job to protect you and I failed."

You smiled and relaxed in his arms. You slowly lifted your arms up and hugged him back. His warmth was amazing and his scent was intoxicating. "Inuyasha... I'm okay now." You said softly. He pulled back a little and kept his face close to yours. You got caught in his eyes again. There was something new in them you haven't seen before, you couldn't put your finger on it.

Just when you were about to speak again he stopped you. His lips met yours, softly at first. Just a soft kiss that sent shivers down your spine. He pulled away and looked at you again. You were in shock... He kissed you and it was amazing... Your first kiss was with him. Your face was on fire and you stayed lose to his face. "Inuyasha..." You whispered.

He answered you by pushing you into the tatami mats and laying his body on top of yours. He kiss you rough this time. Each kiss had a sweet passion behind it. His hand traveled up the side on your body until he got to your hair. He gently grabbed your hair in a fist and pulled your head to the side. His lips left yours and he kissed your chin, down to your neck l. He gently nipped your neck and you couldn't help letting out a small moan. He met your lips again and you felt his tongue slid across your bottom lip, begging for access. You opened your mouth and kissed him with everything you had. Then he stopped. He got off of you and sat up.

Without saying anything he walked to the door. You got up and followed him. "It's late." He finally said and this time with a smirk on his face. "We can talk about this next time." You nodded at him. You gave him one last hug goodnight and watched him walk off into the darkness. You locked the door behind you and went to the kotatsu and pulled out your books to start on your schoolwork. You couldn't concentrate so you poured yourself a cup of tea. You sat and stared at Inuyasha's empty cup and smiled. You were confused and full of joy all at once. It was another sleepless night for you, but it was well worth it.

To be continued...

* * *

Love Points Received: Chapter Four Route A Option C: +20 Points.

Keep track of your points. These will determine which ending you get, either a bad, good, or sweet ending. Either keep track on our own or leave a comment with your point amount. I am curious who will choose what ending! Thank you for reading and Chapter Three will be posted in one to two weeks!

-Momoe


	35. Chap4Rte:B-A

Chapter Four

Route B: Sesshoumaru's Route:

Option A

* * *

You silently stared at him and hoped that he would say something or at least look at you. After a moment he looked up at caught your gaze. You've never seen such a saddened look in his eyes before. It hurt you to see him looking like that.

Without saying anything he stepped inside your room. You closed the door behind him and locked it like you normally do at night. Sesshoumaru walked over to your kotatsu and sat down. You quickly switched on the space heater you bought then hurried to the kotatsu and turned it on.

"I know we just had some, but would you like some tea?" You asked and he just silently nodded as an answer. You went to your little cabinet that you stocked with a hot plate, tea set, some jugs of water, and tea. You loved drinking tea and were glad that you bought a four piece cup set to go with your tea pot instead of just one cup for yourself. You pour some water into the pot and set the hot plate up on the kotatsu and started the tea.

"What is it?" You finally asked. You sat down next to Sesshoumaru and looked at him. You placed your hand gently on his shoulder to try to get his attention. "I don't like seeing you like this. It's not like you."

He still didn't answer you, but instead wrapped both of his arms around you. "Se….Sesshoumaru?" You questioned. Your heart started to pump hard and fast and your face felt like it was on fire. He was squeezing you tight.

"I'm sorry..." He finally spoke. His voice was soft "you got hurt because of me... It was my job to protect you and I failed."

You smiled and relaxed in his arms. You slowly lifted your arms up and hugged him back. His warmth was amazing and his scent was intoxicating. "Sesshoumaru... I'm okay now." You said softly. He pulled back a little and kept his face close to yours. You got caught in his eyes again. There was something new in them you haven't seen before, you couldn't put your finger on it.

Just when you were about to speak again he stopped you. His lips met yours, softly at first. Just a soft kiss that sent shivers down your spine. He pulled away and looked at you again. You were in shock... He kissed you and it was amazing... Your first kiss was with him. Your face was on fire and you stayed lose to his face. "Sesshoumaru..." You whispered.

He answered you by pushing you into the tatami mats and laying his body on top of yours. He kiss you rough this time. Each kiss had a sweet passion behind it. His hand traveled up the side on your body until he got to your hair. He gently grabbed your hair in a fist and pulled your head to the side. His lips left yours and he kissed your chin, down to your neck l. He gently nipped your neck and you couldn't help letting out a small moan. He met your lips again and you felt his tongue slid across your bottom lip, begging for access. You opened your mouth and kissed him with everything you had. You two were interrupted but the tea pot screaming with steam rushing out of it. Then he stopped. He got off of you and sat up.

Without saying anything he walked to the door. You got up and followed him after you turned the hot plate off. "It's late." He finally said and this time with a smirk on his face. "We can discuss this next time." You nodded at him. You gave him one last hug goodnight and watched him walk off into the darkness. You locked the door behind you and went to the kotatsu and pulled out your books to start on your schoolwork. You couldn't concentrate so you poured yourself a cup of tea. You sat and stared at Sesshoumaru's empty cup and smiled. You were confused and full of joy all at once. It was another sleepless night for you, but it was well worth it.

To be continued...

* * *

Love Points Received: Chapter Four Route B Option A: +10 Points.

Keep track of your points. These will determine which ending you get, either a bad, good, or sweet ending. Either keep track on our own or leave a comment with your point amount. I am curious who will choose what ending! Thank you for reading and Chapter Three will be posted in one to two weeks!

-Momoe


	36. Chap4Rte:B-B

Chapter Four

Route B: Sesshoumaru's Route:

Option B

* * *

"Would… You like to come in?" Your voice was shaky but you were happy to see him nod and step in beside you. You closed the door behind him and locked it like you normally do at night. Sesshoumaru walked over to your kotatsu and sat down. You quickly switched on the space heater you bought then hurried to the kotatsu and turned it on.

"I know we just had some, but would you like some tea?" You asked and he just silently nodded as an answer. You went to your little cabinet that you stocked with a hot plate, tea set, some jugs of water, and tea. You loved drinking tea and were glad that you bought a four piece cup set to go with your tea pot instead of just one cup for yourself. You pour some water into the pot and set the hot plate up on the kotatsu and started the tea.

"What is it?" You finally asked. You sat down next to Sesshoumaru and looked at him. You placed your hand gently on his shoulder to try to get his attention. "I don't like seeing you like this. It's not like you."

He still didn't answer you, but instead wrapped both of his arms around you. "Se….Sesshoumaru?" You questioned. Your heart started to pump hard and fast and your face felt like it was on fire. He was squeezing you tight.

"I'm sorry..." He finally spoke. His voice was soft "you got hurt because of me... It was my job to protect you and I failed."

You smiled and relaxed in his arms. You slowly lifted your arms up and hugged him back. His warmth was amazing and his scent was intoxicating. "Sesshoumaru... I'm okay now." You said softly. He pulled back a little and kept his face close to yours. You got caught in his eyes again. There was something new in them you haven't seen before, you couldn't put your finger on it.

Just when you were about to speak again he stopped you. His lips met yours, softly at first. Just a soft kiss that sent shivers down your spine. He pulled away and looked at you again. You were in shock... He kissed you and it was amazing... Your first kiss was with him. Your face was on fire and you stayed lose to his face. "Sesshoumaru..." You whispered.

He answered you by pushing you into the tatami mats and laying his body on top of yours. He kiss you rough this time. Each kiss had a sweet passion behind it. His hand traveled up the side on your body until he got to your hair. He gently grabbed your hair in a fist and pulled your head to the side. His lips left yours and he kissed your chin, down to your neck l. He gently nipped your neck and you couldn't help letting out a small moan. He met your lips again and you felt his tongue slid across your bottom lip, begging for access. You opened your mouth and kissed him with everything you had. You two were interrupted but the tea pot screaming with steam rushing out of it. Then he stopped. He got off of you and sat up.

Without saying anything he walked to the door. You got up and followed him after you turned the hot plate off. "It's late." He finally said and this time with a smirk on his face. "We can discuss this next time." You nodded at him. You gave him one last hug goodnight and watched him walk off into the darkness. You locked the door behind you and went to the kotatsu and pulled out your books to start on your schoolwork. You couldn't concentrate so you poured yourself a cup of tea. You sat and stared at Sesshoumaru's empty cup and smiled. You were confused and full of joy all at once. It was another sleepless night for you, but it was well worth it.

To be continued...

* * *

Love Points Received: Chapter Four Route B Option B: +30 Points.

Keep track of your points. These will determine which ending you get, either a bad, good, or sweet ending. Either keep track on our own or leave a comment with your point amount. I am curious who will choose what ending! Thank you for reading and Chapter Three will be posted in one to two weeks!

-Momoe


	37. Chap4Rte:B-C

Chapter Four

Route B: Sesshoumaru's Route:

Option C

* * *

"What's Wrong Sesshoumaru ?" Your voice was shaky. He didn't answer you, instead he stepped into your room. You were pleasantly surprised; you closed the door behind him and locked it like you normally do at night. Sesshoumaru walked over to your kotatsu and sat down. You quickly switched on the space heater you bought then hurried to the kotatsu and turned it on.

"I know we just had some, but would you like some tea?" You asked and he just silently nodded as an answer. You went to your little cabinet that you stocked with a hot plate, tea set, some jugs of water, and tea. You loved drinking tea and were glad that you bought a four piece cup set to go with your tea pot instead of just one cup for yourself. You pour some water into the pot and set the hot plate up on the kotatsu and started the tea.

"What is it?" You finally asked. You sat down next to Sesshoumaru and looked at him. You placed your hand gently on his shoulder to try to get his attention. "I don't like seeing you like this. It's not like you."

He still didn't answer you, but instead wrapped both of his arms around you. "Se….Sesshoumaru?" You questioned. Your heart started to pump hard and fast and your face felt like it was on fire. He was squeezing you tight.

"I'm sorry..." He finally spoke. His voice was soft "you got hurt because of me... It was my job to protect you and I failed."

You smiled and relaxed in his arms. You slowly lifted your arms up and hugged him back. His warmth was amazing and his scent was intoxicating. "Sesshoumaru... I'm okay now." You said softly. He pulled back a little and kept his face close to yours. You got caught in his eyes again. There was something new in them you haven't seen before, you couldn't put your finger on it.

Just when you were about to speak again he stopped you. His lips met yours, softly at first. Just a soft kiss that sent shivers down your spine. He pulled away and looked at you again. You were in shock... He kissed you and it was amazing... Your first kiss was with him. Your face was on fire and you stayed lose to his face. "Sesshoumaru..." You whispered.

He answered you by pushing you into the tatami mats and laying his body on top of yours. He kiss you rough this time. Each kiss had a sweet passion behind it. His hand traveled up the side on your body until he got to your hair. He gently grabbed your hair in a fist and pulled your head to the side. His lips left yours and he kissed your chin, down to your neck l. He gently nipped your neck and you couldn't help letting out a small moan. He met your lips again and you felt his tongue slid across your bottom lip, begging for access. You opened your mouth and kissed him with everything you had. You two were interrupted but the tea pot screaming with steam rushing out of it. Then he stopped. He got off of you and sat up.

Without saying anything he walked to the door. You got up and followed him after you turned the hot plate off. "It's late." He finally said and this time with a smirk on his face. "We can discuss this next time." You nodded at him. You gave him one last hug goodnight and watched him walk off into the darkness. You locked the door behind you and went to the kotatsu and pulled out your books to start on your schoolwork. You couldn't concentrate so you poured yourself a cup of tea. You sat and stared at Sesshoumaru's empty cup and smiled. You were confused and full of joy all at once. It was another sleepless night for you, but it was well worth it.

To be continued...

* * *

Love Points Received: Chapter Four Route B Option C: +20 Points.

Keep track of your points. These will determine which ending you get, either a bad, good, or sweet ending. Either keep track on our own or leave a comment with your point amount. I am curious who will choose what ending! Thank you for reading and Chapter Three will be posted in one to two weeks!

-Momoe


	38. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I'm updating again! I feel very motivated right now. Thank you again for the wonderful reviews, TheForgottenPrincess, InuandKaglove4life, and thanks to AkaNeko-Sesshy for bringing an error to my attention that I have since updated! I am very happy, this story went from very few views, less than ten a day to over 1,500 in three! I am very happy! Thank you to everyone for reading! I hope you are enjoying this story so far!

* * *

You woke up earlier than normal. Your room was nice and warm but it is still winter outside and snow was falling consistently the past few days. You had school today and reluctantly got out of your warm futon.

You had a restless night last night. Images of what happened the past few days flashed in your mind. You were almost kidnapped, you bonded with someone you weren't expecting to bond with - Sango, and you had your first kiss... You could feel your face growing warm again as a blush crossed it.

It was more intense than you ever thought it would be. That Kind of feeling was different and amazing. You could still remember his smell and his weight on your body. You shook your head. You were getting too distracted by the thought of him.

It was the start of a new week and that meant classes in a few hours. Since you have been busy with working with the Shinri Fighter you let your weekend homework go undone. You rolled up your futon and placed in it the corner of your room and picked out clothes for the day. Since it was still snowy outside you were allowed to wear whatever clothes you wanted to school, a pair of black skinny jeans, a cream colored turtleneck with a black winter coat would keep you warm enough for the day. After you got dressed you pulled out your tea set with your hot plate and started making yourself some of your favorite tea to wake up to.

After you poured yourself a cup you were about to sit down at your kotatsu and go through your notes from your previous class when you heard a quiet knock on the door.

You walked to the door and slowly slid it open. Yuka stood with a big smile on her face.

"Can I come in?" She asked with a small giggle.

"S-sure." You reluctantly said and stepped aside for her to come in. "Would you like some tea?" She nodded her head and you poured another cup for her at your kotatsu. She sat down across from you and gladly took the tea and started sipping away. "How can I help you?" You asked and sat down.

"Well…" She started, "I was asked to come here by the manager." She pulled out an envelope and slid it across the table to you. It was embroidered with 'Happy Birthday' written in gold writing that should out on the page. "All employee's get this on their birthdays. It something nice that Sesshoumaru-sama approved of a few years ago."

"Birthday?" You questioned then you remembered. It was your birthday today. You've been completely occupied with work, the Shinri Fighter, your parent's death, and adjusting to your new life, you hadn't even realized and probably would have forgotten if Yuka hadn't delivered this to you. "Oh, that's so nice." You said and picked up the envelope. You opened it and inside was some money. Twenty-five thousand yen. You were shocked.

"Really? This much money?" You gasped out. "This is quite a bit."

Yuka smiled. "I know~" she said in a sing song voice. "Management takes really good care of us. So happy birthday!" She smiled brightly. You bashfully bowed your head to her.

"Ah… Thank you."

* * *

To Continue with Inuyasha's Route, go to Chapter Five Route A (Chap5Rte:A)

To Continue with Sesshoumaru's Route, go to Chapter Five Route B (Chap5Rte:B)


	39. Chap5Rte:A

Chapter Five

Route A: Inuyasha's Route

* * *

"And I also wanted to ask you about a rumor that's been going around!" Yuka got her normal playful look in her eye. "Ayumi said she saw Inuyasha-sama leaving your room late last night!" You coughed up tea loudly. You were not expecting Yuka to say something like that at all.

"Is… Is that so?" You tried playing stupid.

""Yes! She was going on her usual late night walk before going to bed and she bumped into him as he was coming back from your room. Since it's the most secluded room in the tea house this is the only place he could have been." Yuka explained. "She said his face was all red and he seemed grumpy!" She paused for a sip of tea, "Did you two get into a fight or something?" She giggled at you.

"I… don't know what you're talking about." You could feel the blush cross your face. "Inuyasha wasn't here at all last night!" You tried to convince her but she wasn't buying it.

"You don't have to deny it so much. Everyone here already knows about you two… Even if it's just rumors there has to be some sort of truth behind it." She smiled and for the first time you could see that she looked somewhat sad.

"Yuka… What's wrong?" You could sense that she was hiding something.

"It's just… I'm happy for you two…" now she wasn't hiding her solace. "the truth is, I asked to deliver this to you, but it's not my job at all. I just wanted a good excuse to confront you on this matter." Tears were welling up in her eyes. "I'm happy for you two… but it also really hurts me, to hear these rumors and to see how you react whenever Inuyasha-sama is mentioned." She wiped away a tear, "It's just… I've always liked Inuyasha-sama, since i started working here I have."

You were taken back, Yuka has joked about liking him before, but this time she was serious and actually admitting how she feels. You patiently listened and let her get everything that was bothering her out.

"You see… I'm actually really angry with you. I have been trying to get his attention for years and then you, you just show up and he is obviously crazy about you. It's not fair… what does he see in you that he doesn't see in me." She was fighting her tears, it was a losing battle. You weren't angry with her for anything that she was saying. You didn't mind at all, you actually could see that she really cares for Inuyasha, but the problem is, so do you.

"So…" She continued with a deep breath. "I've decided, from this moment on, we are rivals." She smiled at you, slammed her hands down on the kotatsu, and stood up. "We are rivals from here on out! And I won't lose to you. I'll do whatever it takes to win." She smiled with determination. You returned the smile back. You stood up to show her to the door. She bowed to you outside and just as she turned to walk away you called out to her.

"Yuka.." She turned back and looked over her shoulder. "I won't lose to you either." You both smiled at each other and then she left. You not only had you first love but also you now have your first rival. You were grateful to be experiencing so much so quickly. You definitely won't lose to her.

* * *

You went through the school day rather slowly. You were hoping to run into Inuyasha so you two could talk about what had happened last night but you unfortunately didn't run into him. You went home by yourself and stopped to look at some shops on the way home. You stopped by a small electronics store and looked at some of the cell phones that were on display. You've never had one before and it would certainly be handy but you wouldn't be able to afford the monthly payments. You debated on what to do with the birthday money you were given. This is the first birthday you spent without your parents. Normally you would rush home and okaa-san would be cooking a lavish dinner with many dishes and Otou-san would be waiting at the dining room table with a present, normally clothes or a few books.

You were feeling a little down when you got home. When you slid open the door there was a note on the floor.

"What is this?" You said aloud and examined it. It had on it written in a black marker 'Meeting at 7pm, the usual place.' You smiled a little, that means there must be some sort of development. You smiled to yourself. That means you are one step closer to avenging your parents death. You sat down at your kotatsu and pulled out your school workbooks and went through all of your notes and homework. Even though it was your birthday, you still had plenty of more important things to do.

The time went by and before long it was time to meet with the other Shinri Fighter. You grabbed a tea set from the kitchen and prepared a pot of tea like usual. You arrived early to the meeting room. You set up everyone's cups where the normally sit and place the teapot in the center of the table. You heard the door slide open and you looked to greet one of the Shinri fighter but stopped on your words.

You didn't recognize this person. She was just about as tall as you and really slender with a large bosom that she put on display with a black low cut tank top that's center went down past her bosom. She had long, black hair that was pin straight and neatly brushed. Her bangs were cut straight across her eyebrow ridge and the rest of her hair rested past her hips. She wore tight black mini shorts that didn't cover much and fishnet stockings under them. She also wore black high heeled boots that went up past her knees. She made quite an impression on you, but it wasn't a good one. He blue eyes looked bored.

"Can I help you?" You asked and she turned her gaze to you. She huffed a little and walked over to the kotatsu in the room and sat down across from you.

"No." She said plainly and pulled out her cellphone from her pocket and started typing away at it.

"Excuse me, miss." You said again, "this room isn't for guest, if you would like I can bring you to the front desk-"

"I'm fine." She interrupted you and continued typing on her phone. She was beyond rude.

Then the door slid open and in came most of the other Shinri Fighter excluding inuyasha. The sat around the table and didn't really acknowledge the strange woman sitting at the table.

"We will start as soon as Inuyasha arrives." Sesshoumaru announced. It was a few painful minutes of listening to the strange woman type away at her phone, Sango and Miroku giggling and flirting with each other and Shippou trying to get close to and start a conversation with the strange woman. It was annoying you that you didn't know who she was and you already had a strong distrust of this girl.

The door slid open again and Inuyasha stepped in. This was the first time you've seen him since your kiss and you could feel your heart start to race as soon as you saw him. You were waiting to meet his eyes and hoped to get lost in them again. You wanted to sit with him tonight after the meeting and discuss everything that had happened and what it all meant. But his eyes never met yours. When he stepped in his face went from relaxed to a scowl.

"What is that thing doing here?" He pointed at the stranger and stopped in his tracks.

"Now, now, that's no way to greet me Inuyasha." She smirked and set her phone down for the first time since she walked in.

"Sesshoumaru, why is that witch here?" He said in a loud booming voice.

"Be quiet and sit down." Sesshoumaru demanded and he listened. He sat next to you and you looked over but he never took his eyes off of the stranger. He had a scowl all over his face, he was fuming. "I'll explain." Sesshoumaru continued.

Everyone focused on him as he spoke. "We've come up with a plan for this party that the Karasu Ebi are throwing. Based on what Miroku discussed with me yesterday there is a high possibility that we can find all the information we need to find the responsible parties and also find the identities of Ichiro, Viper, and Venus."

Miroku nodded his head and continued, "I don't believe those three will be there but there will be higher ups and if we can get to one of them, we can possibly find out not only who murdered Kagome's parents and why, but also the identities of Ichiro, Viper, and Venus."

"Our objective has also changed." Sesshoumaru pulled out a newspaper clipping from his suit pocket. "There has been another murder, this time a middle aged woman was killed in the same matter at Kagome's parents as well as Kaminaga Masanobu. Since there is no connection between these murders that we can gather we must also dispose of the Karasu Ebi all together."

"Okay." Inuyasha interrupted, "But why is she here?!" He almost yelled. It hurt you to see him so upset, you wanted to comfort him, but stopped yourself.

"She is here because the party is going to be dangerous." Miroku continued. "Sesshoumaru and I have come up with a plan but we needed help." He gestured to the strange woman. "So we asked her to come help us." Inuyasha crossed his arms and let out and angry sigh.

"You don't look so happy to see me." She said in a provoking voice.

"Why would anyone be happy to see you, Kikyou!" You were taken back. Inuyasha really did not like this woman. Even though she didn't introduce herself, her name was Kikyou you now found out. She had an evil smirk on her face that annoyed you beyond belief.

"The plan is to send Kagome, Sango, and Kikyou into the party and identify a higher up in the gang." Miroku changed the subject back to what was relevant. "Once Identified we need you three to try to seduce him and we will give you some medicine that will make him more cooperative to giving us information."

"So we will be drugging him?" You finally spoke and Kikyou rolled her eyes at you.

"Yes." Miroku continued, "And we've asked Kikyou to come because even though Sango is very skilled in defense, given that fact that you aren't very skilled we need someone else there to help protect all of you and our mission." You nodded. That made sense but you weren't looking forward to working with this woman at all.

"She is more skilled than Sango and we need to ensure everyone's safety during this." Sesshoumaru continued, "We still have a little time before the party so instead of working your normal shifts at the tea house, Kagome, you will be training with Kikyou to learn a little self defense before then." You nodded your head, you didn't like the idea that you would be working with this woman but you didn't have a choice in the matter.

"That is all for now." Sesshoumaru dismissed everyone and Inuyasha quickly jumped to his feet and stomped out of the room. Kikyou chased after him. It hurt you to see a woman like that following him like that, but it couldn't be helped, he wasn't yours to be attached to. For all you know, that kiss didn't mean anything to him. You let out a sigh and collected all the teacups and teapot and placed it on the tray. While you were walking back to the kitchen you heard voices from down the hall. You slowed your pace once you heard Inuyasha's voice.

You stopped in the middle of the hall to listen. He was talking rather loudly with the strange woman.

"Don't be like that." She said in a demanding voice. You stepped a little closer to the voices and peeked your head around the corner. You saw her standing in from on Inuyasha and blocking him from getting into his room.

"Move." His voice was angry, "Don't make me tell you again."

"You don't need to be so angry with me." She said and stayed where she was standing. "We were young, that was three years ago, get over it." Inuyasha snapped. You could see his fists clench and he started shaking.

"Get over it?" it pained you to hear his voice like that, "You were the only person I trusted, and you broke my trust. I can't trust women now. You ruined that part of me."

"That's why you should just get over it. You don't need to be mad at me anymore. We just grew apart. I wanted to be happy and that wasn't with you then. I already apologized to you when you found out." the look on her face annoyed you.

"I told Sesshoumaru that I would help because I wanted to see you again. Things are over with that guy... I miss you." She got a smirk on her face and started running her fingers down Inuyasha's shirt. "Can't we try things again?" It made you sick. You felt extremely jealous and there was nothing you could do. Inuyasha wasn't yours to be jealous over.

"Please?" hearing her beg to have him back hurt, you started shaking and the dishes in your hands rattled loudly.

'Crap.' You thought as you tried steadying yourself. You looked back up and both Inuyasha and Kikyou were staring at you. Inuyasha's eyes were full of pain and shock.

"ex…. excuse me!" You said loudly and bowed to them. You turned around and walked to put the dishes away. ears started rolling down your face. You were embarrassed you were caught but also because Inuyasha had some sort of connection to this woman. It hurt you to think that. But she wanted to be with him and she was beautiful. There was no way you compared to her. You felt defeated and weak when you got back to your room.

You tried your best not to cry but it was hard. You tried fighting the tears but they rolled down your face in hot streams anyways. You sat at your Kotatsu crying as time passed. You couldn't help but think about what Inuyasha and Kikyou were doing now. Your thoughts were interrupted by a knock on your door.

You looked over at the clock on your cabinet, it was already passed ten p.m. You quickly wiped the tears from your eyes and answered the door. You were stunned. Inuyasha was standing outside. You were wide eyed and tried your best to fight the tears, this time you succeeded.

"We should talk." he said and let himself in. He sat down at your kotatsu and you sat down next to him. You were still embarrassed that he caught you listening in on his conversation.

"I'm sorry…" You started, "I shouldn't have been listening to you two, but I couldn't help but overhear as I was walking by." You admitted.

"I don't care about that." His voice sounded relaxed as he let out a sigh. Then you noticed something caught his eye. He was looking at the birthday gift you received this morning. "Wait…" he paused a moment then looked at you. He met your eyes for the first time that night.

"It's your birthday?" you nodded and he let out a sigh. "I wish I would have known, I'm sorry."

"Oh, there is no need!" You put your hands up and tried your best to sound convincing but your voice came out shaking. There was still a lump in your throat from crying earlier.

"Were you crying?" His voice was serious. You tried laughing it off but in the end he didn't buy it. You ended up nodding and tried to apologise but you found yourself wrapped in his arms. He smelled wonderful. He rested his chin on top of your head and inhaled deeply as he squeezed you tighter. "I'm sorry." He said in just barely a whisper. It was comforting to have him there with you and to have him hold you.

He pulled away and looked serious still. "Let me take you out later tonight, have you had dinner yet?" Even though it was late you hadn't eaten yet.

* * *

What will it be? Pick one then continue to the listed chapter.

A: Hug him. (Continue to Chap5RteA-A)

B: Nod your head. (Continue to Chap5Rte:A-B)

C: "I would like that." (Continue to Chap5Rte:A-C)


	40. Chsp5Rte:B

Chapter Five

Route B: Sesshoumarus Route

* * *

"And I also wanted to ask you about a rumor that's been going around!" Yuka got her normal playful look in her eye. "Ayumi said she saw Sesshoumaru-sama leaving your room late last night!" You coughed up tea loudly. You were not expecting Yuka to say something like that at all.

"Is… Is that so?" You tried playing stupid.

""Yes! She was going on her usual late night walk before going to bed and she bumped into him as he was coming back from your room. Since it's the most secluded room in the tea house this is the only place he could have been." Yuka explained. "She said his face was all red and he seemed grumpy!" She paused for a sip of tea, "Did you two get into a fight or something?" She giggled at you.

"I… don't know what you're talking about." You could feel the blush cross your face. "Sesshoumaru wasn't here at all last night!" You tried to convince her but she wasn't buying it.

"You don't have to deny it so much. Everyone here already knows about you two… Even if it's just rumors there has to be some sort of truth behind it." She smiled and for the first time you could see that she looked somewhat sad.

"Yuka… What's wrong?" You could sense that she was hiding something.

"It's just… I'm happy for you two…" now she wasn't hiding her solace. "the truth is, I asked to deliver this to you, but it's not my job at all. I just wanted a good excuse to confront you on this matter." Tears were welling up in her eyes. "I'm happy for you two… but it also really hurts me, to hear these rumors and to see how you react whenever Sesshoumaru-sama is mentioned." She wiped away a tear, "It's just… I've always liked Sesshoumaru-sama, since i started working here I have."

You were taken back, Yuka has joked about liking him before, but this time she was serious and actually admitting how she feels. You patiently listened and let her get everything that was bothering her out.

"You see… I'm actually really angry with you. I have been trying to get his attention for years and then you, you just show up and he is obviously crazy about you. It's not fair… what does he see in you that he doesn't see in me." She was fighting her tears, it was a losing battle. You weren't angry with her for anything that she was saying. You didn't mind at all, you actually could see that she really cares for Sesshoumaru, but the problem is, so do you.

"So…" She continued with a deep breath. "I've decided, from this moment on, we are rivals." She smiled at you, slammed her hands down on the kotatsu, and stood up. "We are rivals from here on out! And I won't lose to you. I'll do whatever it takes to win." She smiled with determination. You returned the smile back. You stood up to show her to the door. She bowed to you outside and just as she turned to walk away you called out to her.

"Yuka.." She turned back and looked over her shoulder. "I won't lose to you either." You both smiled at each other and then she left. You not only had you first love but also you now have your first rival. You were grateful to be experiencing so much so quickly. You definitely won't lose to her.

* * *

You went through the school day rather slowly. You were hoping to run into Sesshoumaru so you two could talk about what had happened last night but you unfortunately didn't run into him. You went home by yourself and stopped to look at some shops on the way home. You stopped by a small electronics store and looked at some of the cell phones that were on display. You've never had one before and it would certainly be handy but you wouldn't be able to afford the monthly payments. You debated on what to do with the birthday money you were given. This is the first birthday you spent without your parents. Normally you would rush home and okaa-san would be cooking a lavish dinner with many dishes and Otou-san would be waiting at the dining room table with a present, normally clothes or a few books.

You were feeling a little down when you got home. When you slid open the door there was a note on the floor.

"What is this?" You said aloud and examined it. It had on it written in a black marker 'Meeting at 7pm, the usual place.' You smiled a little, that means there must be some sort of development. You smiled to yourself. That means you are one step closer to avenging your parents death. You sat down at your kotatsu and pulled out your school workbooks and went through all of your notes and homework. Even though it was your birthday, you still had plenty of more important things to do.

The time went by and before long it was time to meet with the other Shinri Fighter. You grabbed a tea set from the kitchen and prepared a pot of tea like usual. You arrived early to the meeting room. You set up everyone's cups where the normally sit and place the teapot in the center of the table. You heard the door slide open and you looked to greet one of the Shinri fighter but stopped on your words.

You didn't recognize this person. She was just about as tall as you and really slender with a large bosom that she put on display with a black low cut tank top that's center went down past her bosom. She had short, black hair that was pin straight and neatly pulled into a high bun. Her bangs were cut jagged across her eyebrow ridge. She wore tight black mini shorts that didn't cover much and fishnet stockings under them. She also wore black high heeled boots that went up past her knees. She made quite an impression on you, but it wasn't a good one. He red eyes looked bored. She was also a demon, you've never met a female demon before.

"Can I help you?" You asked and she turned her gaze to you. She huffed a little and walked over to the kotatsu in the room and sat down across from you.

"No." She said plainly and pulled out her cellphone from her pocket and started typing away at it.

"Excuse me, miss." You said again, "this room isn't for guest, if you would like I can bring you to the front desk-"

"I'm fine." She interrupted you and continued typing on her phone. She was beyond rude.

Then the door slid open and in came the other Shinri Fighter.. They sat around the table and didn't really acknowledge the strange woman sitting at the table. It was annoying you that you didn't know who she was and you already had a strong distrust of this girl. This was the first time you've seen Sesshoumaru since your kiss and you could feel your heart start to race as soon as you saw him. You were waiting to meet his eyes and hoped to get lost in them again. You wanted to sit with him tonight after the meeting and discuss everything that had happened and what it all meant. But his eyes never met yours. When he stepped in his face went from relaxed to a scowl.

"What is that thing doing here?" Inuyasha pointed at the stranger as he sat down.

"Now, now, that's no way to greet me Inuyasha." She smirked and set her phone down for the first time since she walked in.

"Sesshoumaru, why is that witch here?" He smirked and let out a small scoff. "I thought you didn't like her." he laughed.

"Be quiet and sit down." Sesshoumaru demanded and he listened. He sat next to you and you looked over but he never took his eyes off of the stranger. He had a scowl all over his face, he was fuming. "I'll explain." Sesshoumaru continued.

Everyone focused on him as he spoke. "We've come up with a plan for this party that the Karasu Ebi are throwing. Based on what Miroku discussed with me yesterday there is a high possibility that we can find all the information we need to find the responsible parties and also find the identities of Ichiro, Viper, and Venus."

Miroku nodded his head and continued, "I don't believe those three will be there but there will be higher ups and if we can get to one of them, we can possibly find out not only who murdered Kagome's parents and why, but also the identities of Ichiro, Viper, and Venus."

"Our objective has also changed." Sesshoumaru pulled out a newspaper clipping from his suit pocket. "There has been another murder, this time a middle aged woman was killed in the same matter at Kagome's parents as well as Kaminaga Masanobu. Since there is no connection between these murders that we can gather we must also dispose of the Karasu Ebi all together."

"Okay." Inuyasha interrupted, "But why is she here? I want to know already" He almost yelled.

"She is here because the party is going to be dangerous." Miroku continued. "Sesshoumaru and I have come up with a plan but we needed help." He gestured to the strange woman. "So we asked her to come help us." Inuyasha crossed his arms and let out a sigh.

"You don't look so happy to see me." She said in a provoking voice.

"Why would anyone be happy to see you, Kagura!" You were taken back. Inuyasha really did not like this woman. Even though she didn't introduce herself, her name was Kagura you now found out. She had an evil smirk on her face that annoyed you beyond belief.

"I'm surprised Sesshoumaru would even invite you here after what you did."

"That is enough Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru interrupted.

"The plan is to send Kagome, Sango, and Kagura into the party and identify a higher up in the gang." Miroku changed the subject back to what was relevant. "Once Identified we need you three to try to seduce him and we will give you some medicine that will make him more cooperative to giving us information."

"So we will be drugging him?" You finally spoke and Kagura rolled her eyes at you.

"Yes." Miroku continued, "And we've asked Kagura to come because even though Sango is very skilled in defense, given the fact that you aren't very skilled we need someone else there to help protect all of you and our mission." You nodded. That made sense but you weren't looking forward to working with this woman at all.

"She is more skilled than Sango and we need to ensure everyone's safety during this." Sesshoumaru continued, "We still have a little time before the party so instead of working your normal shifts at the tea house, Kagome, you will be training with Kagura to learn a little self defense before then." You nodded your head, you didn't like the idea that you would be working with this woman but you didn't have a choice in the matter.

"That is all for now." Sesshoumaru dismissed everyone and as he got to his feet and to leave Kagura chased after him. It hurt you to see a woman like that following him like that, but it couldn't be helped, he wasn't yours to be attached to. For all you know, that kiss didn't mean anything to him. You let out a sigh and collected all the teacups and teapot and placed it on the tray. While you were walking back to the kitchen you heard voices from down the hall. You slowed your pace once you heard Sesshoumaru's voice.

You stopped in the middle of the hall to listen. He was talking rather loudly with the strange woman.

"Don't be like that." She said in a demanding voice. You stepped a little closer to the voices and peeked your head around the corner. You saw her standing in from on Sesshoumaru and blocking him from getting into his room.

"Move." His voice was angry, "Don't make me tell you again."

"You don't need to be so angry with me." She said and stayed where she was standing. "We were young, that was three years ago, get over it." Sesshoumaru snapped. You could see his fists clench and he started shaking.

"Get over it?" it pained you to hear his voice like that, "You were the only person I trusted, and you broke my trust. I can't trust women now. You ruined that part of me."

"That's why you should just get over it. You don't need to be mad at me anymore. We just grew apart. I wanted to be happy and that wasn't with you then. I already apologized to you when you found out." the look on her face annoyed you.

"I agreed to help because I wanted to see you again. Things are over with that guy... I miss you." She got a smirk on her face and started running her fingers down Sesshoumaru's shirt. "Can't we try things again?" It made you sick. You felt extremely jealous and there was nothing you could do. Sesshoumaru wasn't yours to be jealous over.

"Please?" hearing her beg to have him back hurt, you started shaking and the dishes in your hands rattled loudly.

'Crap.' You thought as you tried steadying yourself. You looked back up and both Sesshoumaru and Kagura were staring at you. Sesshoumaru's eyes were full of pain and 've never seen this kind of emotion from him before.

"ex…. excuse me!" You said loudly and bowed to them. You turned around and walked to put the dishes away. ears started rolling down your face. You were embarrassed you were caught but also because Sesshoumaru had some sort of connection to this woman. It hurt you to think that. But she wanted to be with him and she was beautiful. There was no way you compared to her. You felt defeated and weak when you got back to your room.

You tried your best not to cry but it was hard. You tried fighting the tears but they rolled down your face in hot streams anyways. You sat at your Kotatsu crying as time passed. You couldn't help but think about what Sesshoumaru and Kagura were doing now. Your thoughts were interrupted by a knock on your door.

You looked over at the clock on your cabinet, it was already passed ten p.m. You quickly wiped the tears from your eyes and answered the door. You were stunned. Sesshoumaru was standing outside. You were wide eyed and tried your best to fight the tears, this time you succeeded.

"We should talk." he said and let himself in. He sat down at your kotatsu and you sat down next to him. You were still embarrassed that he caught you listening in on his conversation.

"I'm sorry…" You started, "I shouldn't have been listening to you two, but I couldn't help but overhear as I was walking by." You admitted.

"I don't care about that." His voice sounded relaxed as he let out a sigh. Then you noticed something caught his eye. He was looking at the birthday gift you received this morning. "Wait…" he paused a moment then looked at you. He met your eyes for the first time that night.

"It's your birthday?" you nodded and he let out a sigh. "I wish I would have known, I'm sorry."

"Oh, there is no need!" You put your hands up and tried your best to sound convincing but your voice came out shaking. There was still a lump in your throat from crying earlier.

"Were you crying?" His voice was serious. You tried laughing it off but in the end he didn't buy it. You ended up nodding and tried to apologise but you found yourself wrapped in his arms. He smelled wonderful. He rested his chin on top of your head and inhaled deeply as he squeezed you tighter. "I'm sorry." He said in just barely a whisper. It was comforting to have him there with you and to have him hold you.

He pulled away and looked serious still. "Let me take you out tonight, have you had dinner yet?" Even though it was late you hadn't eaten yet.

* * *

What will it be? Pick one then continue to the listed chapter.

A: Hug him. (Continue to Chap5RteB-A)

B: Nod your head. (Continue to Chap5Rte:B-B)

C: "I would like that." (Continue to Chap5Rte:B-C)


	41. Chap5Rte:A-A

Chapter Five

Route A: Inuyasha's Route

Option A

* * *

You smiled and hugged him again, it was the first time you had ever hugged him and her quickly returned the embrace. It felt right to you. "I would love for you to take me." You smiled.

"I know a good place that is open late. Let's talk on the way." You nodded. You grabbed a jacket and followed him out the door. He lead you back to the parking lot and to one of Sesshoumaru's car. He opened your door and let you in then got in the car himself. It was cold outside so he turned the heater on high and soon it was nice and cozy.

"I know you overheard most of that." He started, you looked at him but he kept his eyes on the road. "Kikyou and I use to date. Back in late middle school and early high school. She was my first love." he admitted, it hurt for you to hear this but it also made you happy that he was opening up to you. "I was crazy about her, but then one day she didn't show up to school. I was worried so I bought some soup, 'figured she was sick." he paused for a moment. "I had a key to her house and I found her with another man… my best friend actually… my only friend back then."

"Inuyasha…" you tried to think of something comforting to say but couldn't.

"As it turns out, the last year of our relationship she was seeing that guy and decided that it would be better to cheat on me than tell me the truth." He pulled the car over at a little ramen stand that was still open. He didn't get out of the car though. He parked it and continued to talk.

"Since then I have never even thought about being with another woman. She hurt me too much." He was being brutally honest about it. "But then… you came along. You are the first girl I've ever… felt anything for. I've never felt anything for anyone. I didn't think I ever would again." You smiled.

"You feel something for me?" He returned the smile back.

"I do." he admitted again, your heart was racing. It felt amazing to finally hear him say what he felt for you.

"That's great to hear." You couldn't help but deepen your smile. "I've never felt anything for a guy before you… either…" You admitted. You both stared at each other for a moment. "What does that mean for us then?" You got the courage to ask the question you've been wondering since he showed up at your door.

"I think there is something here. but…" Your heart skipped a beat. "I'm a scared guy. I don't know if I would make a good boyfriend. I can't promise I will.. and given the new situation with Kikyou being here… is that something you would want."

You took a moment to think about it. You were lost in his eye again. "It hurt… to see her flirting with you and asking to be with you. I don't trust her." You admitted.

"That is completely understandable." Inuyasha nodded. "She would have been my last choice, I would have picked Sesshoumaru's old friend, Kagura, to help us over her." You smiled.

"But I definitely feel that there is something here too." You smiled. "I would like to try things and see how it goes with you." Inuyasha got a huge smirk on his face and leaned in and kissed you. It was soft and warming.

"That sounds perfect to me." He whispered. He hugged you again.

Today had been one crazy day for your birthday. You got a new rival, you are one step closer to finding out who killed your parents, you met an evil woman that you despise, and now how your first boyfriend. You two spent the night chatting away in the ramen shop eating dinner together. It was a really enjoyable meal. Afterwards he took you home and kissed you goodnight at the door like a gentleman. He was kind and perfect to you. This would be one of the most memorable birthdays you have had.

* * *

Love Points Received: +30 Points.

Keep track of your points. These will determine which ending you get, either an okay, good, or sweet ending. Either keep track on your own or comment with your point amount. I am curious who will choose what ending. Thank you for reading, the next chapter will be posted in one to two weeks.

-Momoe


	42. Chap5Rte:A-B

Chapter Five

Route A: Inuyasha's Route

Option B

* * *

You nodded your head. "I would love for you to take me." You smiled. It would be wonderful to enjoy a meal with him, even if it was so late at night.

"I know a good place that is open late. Let's talk on the way." You nodded. You grabbed a jacket and followed him out the door. He lead you back to the parking lot and to one of Sesshoumaru's car. He opened your door and let you in then got in the car himself. It was cold outside so he turned the heater on high and soon it was nice and cozy.

"I know you overheard most of that." He started, you looked at him but he kept his eyes on the road. "Kikyou and I use to date. Back in late middle school and early high school. She was my first love." he admitted, it hurt for you to hear this but it also made you happy that he was opening up to you. "I was crazy about her, but then one day she didn't show up to school. I was worried so I bought some soup, 'figured she was sick." he paused for a moment. "I had a key to her house and I found her with another man… my best friend actually… my only friend back then."

"Inuyasha…" you tried to think of something comforting to say but couldn't.

"As it turns out, the last year of our relationship she was seeing that guy and decided that it would be better to cheat on me than tell me the truth." He pulled the car over at a little ramen stand that was still open. He didn't get out of the car though. He parked it and continued to talk.

"Since then I have never even thought about being with another woman. She hurt me too much." He was being brutally honest about it. "But then… you came along. You are the first girl I've ever… felt anything for. I've never felt anything for anyone. I didn't think I ever would again." You smiled.

"You feel something for me?" He returned the smile back.

"I do." he admitted again, your heart was racing. It felt amazing to finally hear him say what he felt for you.

"That's great to hear." You couldn't help but deepen your smile. "I've never felt anything for a guy before you… either…" You admitted. You both stared at each other for a moment. "What does that mean for us then?" You got the courage to ask the question you've been wondering since he showed up at your door.

"I think there is something here. but…" Your heart skipped a beat. "I'm a scared guy. I don't know if I would make a good boyfriend. I can't promise I will.. and given the new situation with Kikyou being here… is that something you would want."

You took a moment to think about it. You were lost in his eye again. "It hurt… to see her flirting with you and asking to be with you. I don't trust her." You admitted.

"That is completely understandable." Inuyasha nodded. "She would have been my last choice, I would have picked Sesshoumaru's old friend, Kagura, to help us over her." You smiled.

"But I definitely feel that there is something here too." You smiled. "I would like to try things and see how it goes with you." Inuyasha got a huge smirk on his face and leaned in and kissed you. It was soft and warming.

"That sounds perfect to me." He whispered. He hugged you again.

Today had been one crazy day for your birthday. You got a new rival, you are one step closer to finding out who killed your parents, you met an evil woman that you despise, and now how your first boyfriend. You two spent the night chatting away in the ramen shop eating dinner together. It was a really enjoyable meal. Afterwards he took you home and kissed you goodnight at the door like a gentleman. He was kind and perfect to you. This would be one of the most memorable birthdays you have had.

* * *

Love Points Received: +10 Points.

Keep track of your points. These will determine which ending you get, either an okay, good, or sweet ending. Either keep track on your own or comment with your point amount. I am curious who will choose what ending. Thank you for reading, the next chapter will be posted in one to two weeks.

-Momoe


	43. Chap5Rte:A-C

Chapter Five

Route A: Inuyasha's Route

Option C

* * *

"I would really like that." You smiled at him.

"I know a good place that is open late. Let's talk on the way." You nodded. You grabbed a jacket and followed him out the door. He lead you back to the parking lot and to one of Sesshoumaru's car. He opened your door and let you in then got in the car himself. It was cold outside so he turned the heater on high and soon it was nice and cozy.

"I know you overheard most of that." He started, you looked at him but he kept his eyes on the road. "Kikyou and I use to date. Back in late middle school and early high school. She was my first love." he admitted, it hurt for you to hear this but it also made you happy that he was opening up to you. "I was crazy about her, but then one day she didn't show up to school. I was worried so I bought some soup, 'figured she was sick." he paused for a moment. "I had a key to her house and I found her with another man… my best friend actually… my only friend back then."

"Inuyasha…" you tried to think of something comforting to say but couldn't.

"As it turns out, the last year of our relationship she was seeing that guy and decided that it would be better to cheat on me than tell me the truth." He pulled the car over at a little ramen stand that was still open. He didn't get out of the car though. He parked it and continued to talk.

"Since then I have never even thought about being with another woman. She hurt me too much." He was being brutally honest about it. "But then… you came along. You are the first girl I've ever… felt anything for. I've never felt anything for anyone. I didn't think I ever would again." You smiled.

"You feel something for me?" He returned the smile back.

"I do." he admitted again, your heart was racing. It felt amazing to finally hear him say what he felt for you.

"That's great to hear." You couldn't help but deepen your smile. "I've never felt anything for a guy before you… either…" You admitted. You both stared at each other for a moment. "What does that mean for us then?" You got the courage to ask the question you've been wondering since he showed up at your door.

"I think there is something here. but…" Your heart skipped a beat. "I'm a scared guy. I don't know if I would make a good boyfriend. I can't promise I will.. and given the new situation with Kikyou being here… is that something you would want."

You took a moment to think about it. You were lost in his eye again. "It hurt… to see her flirting with you and asking to be with you. I don't trust her." You admitted.

"That is completely understandable." Inuyasha nodded. "She would have been my last choice, I would have picked Sesshoumaru's old friend, Kagura, to help us over her." You smiled.

"But I definitely feel that there is something here too." You smiled. "I would like to try things and see how it goes with you." Inuyasha got a huge smirk on his face and leaned in and kissed you. It was soft and warming.

"That sounds perfect to me." He whispered. He hugged you again.

Today had been one crazy day for your birthday. You got a new rival, you are one step closer to finding out who killed your parents, you met an evil woman that you despise, and now how your first boyfriend. You two spent the night chatting away in the ramen shop eating dinner together. It was a really enjoyable meal. Afterwards he took you home and kissed you goodnight at the door like a gentleman. He was kind and perfect to you. This would be one of the most memorable birthdays you have had.

* * *

Love Points Received: +20 Points.

Keep track of your points. These will determine which ending you get, either an okay, good, or sweet ending. Either keep track on your own or comment with your point amount. I am curious who will choose what ending. Thank you for reading, the next chapter will be posted in one to two weeks.

-Momoe


	44. Chap5Rte:B-A

Chapter Five

Route B: Sesshoumaru's Route

Option A

* * *

You smiled and hugged him again, it was the first time you had ever hugged him and her quickly returned the embrace. It felt right to you. "I would love for you to take me." You smiled.

"I know a good place that is open late. Let's talk on the way." You nodded. You grabbed a jacket and followed him out the door. He lead you back to the parking lot and to one of Sesshoumaru's car. He opened your door and let you in then got in the car himself. It was cold outside so he turned the heater on high and soon it was nice and cozy.

"I know you overheard most of that." He started, you looked at him but he kept his eyes on the road. "Kagura and I use to date. Back in late middle school and early high school. She was my first love." he admitted, it hurt for you to hear this but it also made you happy that he was opening up to you. "I was crazy about her, but then one day she didn't show up to school. I was worried so I bought some soup, 'figured she was sick." he paused for a moment. "I had a key to her house and I found her with another man… my best friend actually… my only friend back then."

"Sesshoumaru…" you tried to think of something comforting to say but couldn't.

"As it turns out, the last year of our relationship she was seeing that guy and decided that it would be better to cheat on me than tell me the truth." He pulled the car over at a little ramen stand that was still open. He didn't get out of the car though. He parked it and continued to talk.

"Since then I have never even thought about being with another woman. She hurt me too much." He was being brutally honest about it. "But then… you came along. You are the first girl I've ever… felt anything for. I've never felt anything for anyone. I didn't think I ever would again." You smiled.

"You feel something for me?" He returned the smile back.

"I do." he admitted again, your heart was racing. It felt amazing to finally hear him say what he felt for you.

"That's great to hear." You couldn't help but deepen your smile. "I've never felt anything for a guy before you… either…" You admitted. You both stared at each other for a moment. "What does that mean for us then?" You got the courage to ask the question you've been wondering since he showed up at your door.

"I think there is something here. but…" Your heart skipped a beat. "I'm a scared guy. I don't know if I would make a good boyfriend. I can't promise I will.. and given the new situation with Kagura being here… is that something you would want."

You took a moment to think about it. You were lost in his eye again. "It hurt… to see her flirting with you and asking to be with you. I don't trust her." You admitted.

"That is completely understandable." Sesshoumaru nodded. "She was my last choice, even though she isn't a very good person, she is still very skilled and I want to ensure your safety. That is the most important thing to me." You smiled at him. Hearing him say that made you overjoyed.

"But I definitely feel that there is something here too." You smiled. "I would like to try things and see how it goes with you." Sesshoumaru got a huge smirk on his face and leaned in and kissed you. It was soft and warming.

"That sounds perfect to me." He whispered. He hugged you again.

Today had been one crazy day for your birthday. You got a new rival, you are one step closer to finding out who killed your parents, you met an evil woman that you despise, and now how your first boyfriend. You two spent the night chatting away in the ramen shop eating dinner together. It was a really enjoyable meal. Afterwards he took you home and kissed you goodnight at the door like a gentleman. He was kind and perfect to you. This would be one of the most memorable birthdays you have had.

* * *

Love Points Received: +30 Points.

Keep track of your points. These will determine which ending you get, either an okay, good, or sweet ending. Either keep track on your own or comment with your point amount. I am curious who will choose what ending. Thank you for reading, the next chapter will be posted in one to two weeks.

-Momoe


	45. Chap5Rte:B-B

Chapter Five

Route B: Sesshoumaru's Route

Option B

* * *

You nodded your head. "I would love for you to take me." You smiled. It would be wonderful to enjoy a meal with him, even if it was so late at night.

"I know a good place that is open late. Let's talk on the way." You nodded. You grabbed a jacket and followed him out the door. He lead you back to the parking lot and to one of Sesshoumaru's car. He opened your door and let you in then got in the car himself. It was cold outside so he turned the heater on high and soon it was nice and cozy.

"I know you overheard most of that." He started, you looked at him but he kept his eyes on the road. "Kagura and I use to date. Back in late middle school and early high school. She was my first love." he admitted, it hurt for you to hear this but it also made you happy that he was opening up to you. "I was crazy about her, but then one day she didn't show up to school. I was worried so I bought some soup, 'figured she was sick." he paused for a moment. "I had a key to her house and I found her with another man… my best friend actually… my only friend back then."

"Sesshoumaru…" you tried to think of something comforting to say but couldn't.

"As it turns out, the last year of our relationship she was seeing that guy and decided that it would be better to cheat on me than tell me the truth." He pulled the car over at a little ramen stand that was still open. He didn't get out of the car though. He parked it and continued to talk.

"Since then I have never even thought about being with another woman. She hurt me too much." He was being brutally honest about it. "But then… you came along. You are the first girl I've ever… felt anything for. I've never felt anything for anyone. I didn't think I ever would again." You smiled.

"You feel something for me?" He returned the smile back.

"I do." he admitted again, your heart was racing. It felt amazing to finally hear him say what he felt for you.

"That's great to hear." You couldn't help but deepen your smile. "I've never felt anything for a guy before you… either…" You admitted. You both stared at each other for a moment. "What does that mean for us then?" You got the courage to ask the question you've been wondering since he showed up at your door.

"I think there is something here. but…" Your heart skipped a beat. "I'm a scared guy. I don't know if I would make a good boyfriend. I can't promise I will.. and given the new situation with Kagura being here… is that something you would want."

You took a moment to think about it. You were lost in his eye again. "It hurt… to see her flirting with you and asking to be with you. I don't trust her." You admitted.

"That is completely understandable." Sesshoumaru nodded. "She was my last choice, even though she isn't a very good person, she is still very skilled and I want to ensure your safety. That is the most important thing to me." You smiled at him. Hearing him say that made you overjoyed.

"But I definitely feel that there is something here too." You smiled. "I would like to try things and see how it goes with you." Sesshoumaru got a huge smirk on his face and leaned in and kissed you. It was soft and warming.

"That sounds perfect to me." He whispered. He hugged you again.

Today had been one crazy day for your birthday. You got a new rival, you are one step closer to finding out who killed your parents, you met an evil woman that you despise, and now how your first boyfriend. You two spent the night chatting away in the ramen shop eating dinner together. It was a really enjoyable meal. Afterwards he took you home and kissed you goodnight at the door like a gentleman. He was kind and perfect to you. This would be one of the most memorable birthdays you have had.

* * *

Love Points Received: +10 Points.

Keep track of your points. These will determine which ending you get, either an okay, good, or sweet ending. Either keep track on your own or comment with your point amount. I am curious who will choose what ending. Thank you for reading, the next chapter will be posted in one to two weeks.

-Momoe


	46. Chap5Rte:B-C

Chapter Five

Route B: Sesshoumaru's Route

Option C

* * *

"I would really like that." You smiled at him.

"I know a good place that is open late. Let's talk on the way." You nodded. You grabbed a jacket and followed him out the door. He lead you back to the parking lot and to one of Sesshoumaru's car. He opened your door and let you in then got in the car himself. It was cold outside so he turned the heater on high and soon it was nice and cozy.

"I know you overheard most of that." He started, you looked at him but he kept his eyes on the road. "Kagura and I use to date. Back in late middle school and early high school. She was my first love." he admitted, it hurt for you to hear this but it also made you happy that he was opening up to you. "I was crazy about her, but then one day she didn't show up to school. I was worried so I bought some soup, 'figured she was sick." he paused for a moment. "I had a key to her house and I found her with another man… my best friend actually… my only friend back then."

"Sesshoumaru…" you tried to think of something comforting to say but couldn't.

"As it turns out, the last year of our relationship she was seeing that guy and decided that it would be better to cheat on me than tell me the truth." He pulled the car over at a little ramen stand that was still open. He didn't get out of the car though. He parked it and continued to talk.

"Since then I have never even thought about being with another woman. She hurt me too much." He was being brutally honest about it. "But then… you came along. You are the first girl I've ever… felt anything for. I've never felt anything for anyone. I didn't think I ever would again." You smiled.

"You feel something for me?" He returned the smile back.

"I do." he admitted again, your heart was racing. It felt amazing to finally hear him say what he felt for you.

"That's great to hear." You couldn't help but deepen your smile. "I've never felt anything for a guy before you… either…" You admitted. You both stared at each other for a moment. "What does that mean for us then?" You got the courage to ask the question you've been wondering since he showed up at your door.

"I think there is something here. but…" Your heart skipped a beat. "I'm a scared guy. I don't know if I would make a good boyfriend. I can't promise I will.. and given the new situation with Kagura being here… is that something you would want."

You took a moment to think about it. You were lost in his eye again. "It hurt… to see her flirting with you and asking to be with you. I don't trust her." You admitted.

"That is completely understandable." Sesshoumaru nodded. "She was my last choice, even though she isn't a very good person, she is still very skilled and I want to ensure your safety. That is the most important thing to me." You smiled at him. Hearing him say that made you overjoyed.

"But I definitely feel that there is something here too." You smiled. "I would like to try things and see how it goes with you." Sesshoumaru got a huge smirk on his face and leaned in and kissed you. It was soft and warming.

"That sounds perfect to me." He whispered. He hugged you again.

Today had been one crazy day for your birthday. You got a new rival, you are one step closer to finding out who killed your parents, you met an evil woman that you despise, and now how your first boyfriend. You two spent the night chatting away in the ramen shop eating dinner together. It was a really enjoyable meal. Afterwards he took you home and kissed you goodnight at the door like a gentleman. He was kind and perfect to you. This would be one of the most memorable birthdays you have had.

* * *

Love Points Received: +20 Points.

Keep track of your points. These will determine which ending you get, either an okay, good, or sweet ending. Either keep track on your own or comment with your point amount. I am curious who will choose what ending. Thank you for reading, the next chapter will be posted in one to two weeks.

-Momoe


	47. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Thanks again for the great reviews! Since this story is almost finished I'm going to hurry up and get the rest completed and posted! Please be on the look out for more updates! I would like to also announce that since this story is just about done, I am starting to work on a new one! It is another Inuyasha Otome Game fic, this time there will be three different routes with Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Miroku as Love interests! Please be on the lookout for it! the first chapter will be up in a few days.

* * *

It had been over a week since your birthday. You grew a year older, this time without your parents but you spent the day with a wonderful man. You only met him a few months ago but you already feel as if you know him more than anyone but at the same time you were embarrassed. He was your first boyfriend and you didn't know how to act around him. You were inexperienced and with his ex-girlfriend around, things were going to be a little complicated.

It was the weekend and that meant no school for you but that also meant it was a full work day. You were busy cleaning the empty hotel rooms and washing sheets and towels.

You ran into Eri and Ayumi at breakfast and listen to them gossip. Apparently another coworker was going to get married but her fiancé left her at the last moment. It was a pity to hear something like that.

It was your turn to cook dinner for all the staff. You decided on oden for all of the staff. You prepared everyone's dishes and most of the staff members came to eat. There was one face you hadn't seen all day though... Yuka. You hadn't seen her since she declared you her rival and she swore she'd win.

"Hey... Ayumi?" You tapped her in the shoulder and she looked up from her bowl of oden at you with a curious face. "Have you seen Yuka? I need to speak with her."

Her face changed from curious to worried. "Ah... She..." Ayumi didn't really finished her sentence. Eri looked over to you and finished go her.

"Yuka is mad at you." She said plainly.

"Eri!" Ayumi gasped out.

"What? She'd figure out anyway. Yuka declared her love for her guy since day one, now she has competition, she doesn't like her now." Eri continued, "it's not like you wouldn't figure that out eventually. Sorry Kagome." She finished and you nodded your head.

"It's like that then?" You asked, you weren't upset but since you two are coworkers, you thought it would be best to try to fix the situation. "Where can I find her?" You asked and Eri and Ayumi shared a glance between them.

"She's in the female dorm, the last room at the end of the hall. She's taken a few sick days and hasn't come out of her room. I'm starting to worry but she won't let me in." Ayumi said and then continued eating.

"Thank you." You loaded a tray with oden and some fresh tea and headed for the female dorms. The tea house and motel was oversized with a lot of extra room. The staff were offered a dorm for docked pay but it was cheaper than living on your own.

You found the dorms and went to the room at the end of the hall. You knocked on the door and after a moment Yuka slowly slid it open and poked her head out.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, her voice was full of venom. "Go away." She started closing the door but you stuck your foot in the way just in time.

"Yuka we should talk." You said and lifted the tray some and her eyes stuck to the food. You could hear her stomach growling. "Can I come in?" You asked and after Yuka rolled her eyes she allowed you in.

Her room was messy with used tissues all over the ground and romance dvd's thrown across the floor. Yuka looked weak.

"Have you eaten recently?" You asked genuinely concerned. Tyke shook her head 'no' and you places the tray down in front of her and told her to eat.

"How long has it been?" You asked and she looked at you, the bags under her eyes were dark and she looked like she had lost weight.

"Three days." She said and slowly started eating. You let out a sigh.

"Yuka, that's not healthy... Can we please talk about what's going in with you? Even though we are rivals, that doesn't mean I don't care." You said and Yuka snapped back at you.

"We aren't rivals!" Her voice was loud and it made you jump a little. "We aren't... Rivals... We never were."

"What are you talking about Yuka?" You questioned and her eyes met yours.

"How can we be rivals when you've already won?" She asked. "I saw you two the other night... He kissed you... He chose you over me."

"Yuka..." You didn't know what to say. You were worried that if people knew you were dating for real it would cause problems, especially within the Shinri Fighter. It worried you.

"I'm not going to tell anyone though. It's not my place." She set down her chopsticks. "I've given up and I'm trying to get over him." She said and forced a smile.

"I'll let you have him... But I can't be your friend for a while. I'm jealous." She admitted. You nodded, you weren't sure how to comfort her but you were happy she opened up to you again.

"Yuka, take your time, just remember to eat please." You stood up and went for the door.

"Kagome?" She called after you and you turned around.

"Don't you dare hurt him! If you do I'll steal him away!" You smiled and nodded as you left her room.

Later that night it was time for your first training with that woman. You really didn't like her, for some reason you couldn't shake that feeling. You took it as just being jealous of her. You returned to your room to change into some clean clothes. When you got into your room you could tell something was different.

"Was someone in here?" You thought outloud and looked around the room. You noticed a little pink box with a yellow ribbon wrapped around it on your kotatsu. A note was tucked under the ribbon and you picked it up.

"I don't ever want to lose you again, enjoy." You read the note and it was signed with a heart. You smiled deeply. You hadn't seen your boyfriend today and was happy he left you a present. You untied the ribbon and opened the box. Inside a pink flip cellphone was inside.

You gasped. It must have been expensive. You flipped open the phone and turned it on. You looked through it quickly. You only had members if the Shinri Fighter as contacts and you were overtaken by joy.

You smiled and quickly changed into some black sweat pants, sneakers and a black shirt. You slipped the pink phone into your pocket, you were going to have to get used to carrying it around.

* * *

To continue with Inuyasha's Route, go to Chapter Six Route A (Chap6Rte:A)

To continue with Sesshoumaru's Route, go to Chapter Six Route B (Chap6Rte:B)


	48. Chap6Rte:A

Chapter Six

Route A: Inuyasha's Route

You went into the training room which was in the little building away from the rest of the tea house. You alway though it was a storage shed but it was nice and secluded so you wouldn't need to worry about people overhearing any conversation. You slid open the door and was greeted by Kikyou's dead eye glare and Sango's happy face. At least she was there to help you with Kikyou. They were seated at a small table in the corner and you joined them.

"Hey Kagome! What's new?" Sango asked and Kikyou rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. You both ignored her and you pulled out your new flip phone and showed it to her.

"Look what was given to me!" You smiled and she let out a happy laugh. "I already have your number, may I message you sometime?" You said hopefully.

"Of course! Any time! If you need any help working the phone, I can definitely help!" She smiled. You really wanted to tell her that you and Inuyasha confessed to each other but since Kikyou was there you decided to wait until a later time.

"Are you two done?" Kikyou's voice was cold. She pulled out an envelope from her pocket and pulled out some sheets of paper. She handed you and Sango a copy of what she had.

"We need to go over the plan then work on some self defense for you." She pointed instead of saying your name. She wasn't dressed any more modestly from the last time you saw her. She was wearing a tube top and you could noticeably tell she decided to not wear a bra. Most of her stomach was exposed and a tiny miniskirt that hugged her skin showed off more than you would like to see.

"Miroku told me some more details so we are going to go over that first." She continued. "The location for the party is at a strip club located just outside of town. Since we have an invitation we will be welcomed in and since we are girls they will definitely tell us to come in." Kikyou paused.

"We have identified one person in particular that we need to get close to." She pulled out a photo from the envelope. It was a mugshot of a man, his head was completely shaven and he had a scar going from the corner of his mouth up his cheek.

"He goes by the name Kuro. He is a higher up that is known for liking female company. He will most likely know any information we need." Kikyou continued.

"I know the layout of the club well. We will go in as a group and try to seduce Kuro. We will then take him to this private room in the back that is used for the high paying customers under the impression that he might get lucky."

"Of course you would know this place well." Sango glared at Kikyou. You could tell she didn't have a high opinion of her either.

"Yes I use to work there as a dancer." She said matter of factly and you felt a pit in your stomach. She was a stripper and your boyfriend use to date her. It made you feel sick. At least they weren't together at the time.

"Anyways, Miroku got us some drugs that will make Kuro highly impressionable. You." She pointed at you again. "You will go buy a drink for him and slip in the drugs. Within fifteen minutes he will tell us anything we need to know and he won't remember a thing. When we are finished we can knock him out then escape through a back window and no one will know a thing."

You nod. It will be your first hands on activity in the Shinri Fighter but you were excited for it. You would hopefully soon find out everything about your parents death.

"Since we want to get Kuro's attention we need to dress skimpy, that's how he likes his women." Kikyou said and sighed, "I pick out some clothes for you two since it needs to be skimpy, I don't think either of you can pull it off on your own." Kikyou stood up and she told you to stand up as well.

The rest of the night was spent going through scenarios of the plan going wrong and how you would defend yourself if something bad did happen. Although they both were going to be there to protect you if something did go wrong. Sango and Kikyou showed you some simple moves to get out of someone holding you and Kikyou gave you a present.

It was a small dagger. "We will hide this in your shoe. If something happens and Sango and I can't help, use it as you need." You nod at take the knife. You left training feeling more confident about your fighting skills but you know you can't do it alone. It was going to be a challenging night but you needed to know who killed your parents and why.

When you got back to your room you changed into some pajamas and pulled out your phone. You flipped it open and sent out a message.

'Thank you for the cell phone Inuyasha, I love it. I went to training tonight and I feel confident.' You smiled as you sent out your first message and sat down to do your school work. Not long after you jumped when you heard your phone ring out a happy short tone. You opened it and saw it was a message from Inuyasha.

'I'm glad to hear that. Are you busy?' You couldn't help but smiling. You hadn't seen him yet today and were longing to see him. Since you started dating you have been going to and from school together and it has been wonderful, you even ate lunch with him!

Before you could reply to his message there was a knock at your door. You opened it and Inuyasha was there with a smile on his face. You were slightly embarrassed since you were in your pajamas but her didn't seem to mind it too much.

"Hey beautiful." He walked in and gave you a nice tight hug. When you pulled away he bent down and kissed you. You felt a blush burn across your face. Even though you were dating now, it made you nervous whenever he would kiss you. "So, are you busy?" He asked again. You let out a nervous laugh.

"I'm just doing some school work, is all." You motioned to the stack of books at your kotatsu.

"Ahhh," his voice sounded almost bored, "Well I haven't seen you at all today and I really wanted to see you for a bit. Would you like to do something?"

What will it be? Pick one then continue on to the listed chapter.

A: "I really should finish my school work." (Continue to Chap6Rte:A-A)

B: "I would love to do something with you." (Continue to Chap6Rte:A-B)

C: "Yes, Let's go somewhere." (Continue to Chap6Rte:A-C)


	49. Chap6Rte:B

Chapter Six

Route B: Sesshoumaru's Route

* * *

You went into the training room which was in the little building away from the rest of the tea house. You alway though it was a storage shed but it was nice and secluded so you wouldn't need to worry about people overhearing any conversation. You slid open the door and was greeted by Kagura's dead eye glare and Sango's happy face. At least she was there to help you with Kagura. They were seated at a small table in the corner and you joined them.

"Hey Kagome! What's new?" Sango asked and Kagura rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. You both ignored her and you pulled out your new flip phone and showed it to her.

"Look what was given to me!" You smiled and she let out a happy laugh. "I already have your number, may I message you sometime?" You said hopefully.

"Of course! Any time! If you need any help working the phone, I can definitely help!" She smiled. You really wanted to tell her that you and Sesshoumaru confessed to each other but since Kagura was there you decided to wait until a later time.

"Are you two done?" Kagura's voice was cold. She pulled out an envelope from her pocket and pulled out some sheets of paper. She handed you and Sango a copy of what she had.

"We need to go over the plan then work on some self defense for you." She pointed instead of saying your name. She wasn't dressed any more modestly from the last time you saw her. She was wearing a tube top and you could noticeably tell she decided to not wear a bra. Most of her stomach was exposed and a tiny miniskirt that hugged her skin showed off more than you would like to see.

"Miroku told me some more details so we are going to go over that first." She continued. "The location for the party is at a strip club located just outside of town. Since we have an invitation we will be welcomed in and since we are girls they will definitely tell us to come in." Kagura paused.

"We have identified one person in particular that we need to get close to." She pulled out a photo from the envelope. It was a mugshot of a man, his head was completely shaven and he had a scar going from the corner of his mouth up his cheek.

"He goes by the name Kuro. He is a higher up that is known for liking female company. He will most likely know any information we need." Kagura continued.

"I know the layout of the club well. We will go in as a group and try to seduce Kuro. We will then take him to this private room in the back that is used for the high paying customers under the impression that he might get lucky."

"Of course you would know this place well." Sango glared at Kagura. You could tell she didn't have a high opinion of her either.

"Yes I use to work there as a dancer." She said matter of factly and you felt a pit in your stomach. She was a stripper and your boyfriend use to date her. It made you feel sick. At least they weren't together at the time.

"Anyways, Miroku got us some drugs that will make Kuro highly impressionable. You." She pointed at you again. "You will go buy a drink for him and slip in the drugs. Within fifteen minutes he will tell us anything we need to know and he won't remember a thing. When we are finished we can knock him out then escape through a back window and no one will know a thing."

You nod. It will be your first hands on activity in the Shinri Fighter but you were excited for it. You would hopefully soon find out everything about your parents death.

"Since we want to get Kuro's attention we need to dress skimpy, that's how he likes his women." Kagura said and sighed, "I pick out some clothes for you two since it needs to be skimpy, I don't think either of you can pull it off on your own." Kagura stood up and she told you to stand up as well.

The rest of the night was spent going through scenarios of the plan going wrong and how you would defend yourself if something bad did happen. Although they both were going to be there to protect you if something did go wrong. Sango and Kagura showed you some simple moves to get out of someone holding you and Kagura gave you a present.

It was a small dagger. "We will hide this in your shoe. If something happens and Sango and I can't help, use it as you need." You nod at take the knife. You left training feeling more confident about your fighting skills but you know you can't do it alone. It was going to be a challenging night but you needed to know who killed your parents and why.

When you got back to your room you changed into some pajamas and pulled out your phone. You flipped it open and sent out a message.

'Thank you for the cell phone Sesshoumaru, I love it. I went to training tonight and I feel confident.' You smiled as you sent out your first message and sat down to do your school work. Not long after you jumped when you heard your phone ring out a happy short tone. You opened it and saw it was a message from Sesshoumaru.

'I'm glad to hear that. Are you busy?' You couldn't help but smiling. You hadn't seen him yet today and were longing to see him. Since you started dating you have been going to and from school together and it has been wonderful, you even ate lunch with him!

Before you could reply to his message there was a knock at your door. You opened it and Sesshoumaru was there with a smile on his face. You were slightly embarrassed since you were in your pajamas but her didn't seem to mind it too much.

"Hey beautiful." He walked in and gave you a nice tight hug. When you pulled away he bent down and kissed you. You felt a blush burn across your face. Even though you were dating now, it made you nervous whenever he would kiss you. "So, are you busy?" He asked again. You let out a nervous laugh.

"I'm just doing some school work, is all." You motioned to the stack of books at your kotatsu.

"Are you really behind?" His voice sounded serious. School work was always important to him.

"Not too far behind. It'll only take a few hours to complete." You only half told the truth, you were fairly far behind but it would only be a few hours if you worked quickly.

"I hadn't seen you today and thought it would be nice if we could do something together." His voice was smooth.

* * *

What will it be? Pick one then continue on to the listed chapter.

A: "I really should finish my school work." (Continue to Chap6Rte:B-A)

B: "I would love to do something with you." (Continue to Chap6Rte:B-B)

C: "As long as I am with you." (Continue to Chap6Rte:B-C)


	50. Chap6Rte:A-A

Chapter Six

Route A: Inuyasha's Route

Option A

* * *

"I don't know." you hesitated, "I really should finish my school work, I'm really behind." you regretfully admitted.

"Fine." His voice was smooth, "Since you don't want to go out, how about we stay in?" He smirked and gave you another hug. His body was warm and inviting, you naturally started nuzzling your head into his chest. He smelled wonderful, it was intoxicating.

"How about you pack up your school work and we go to my room? We can work together and watch a movie?" He offered. You pulled away from him a little bit and looked up at him.

"I would love that!" You smiled and started packing up your things. You excused Inuyasha from the room for a moment so you could change into some actual clothes, you settled on some dark blue leggings and an oversized black zip-up hoodie. You grabbed all of your things and met Inuyasha outside of your room. He led you down the small stone path back to the main house. He took you to his room and you stepped in. It was the first time you had ever been in a guy's room.

It was much larger than yours and had its own bathroom. Instead of a futon he had a full sized bed that looked soft and comfortable. It was neatly made, his whole room was neat and tidy as a matter of fact. You always imagined it to be messy. He had his kotatsu set up for winter just like yours and right behind it was a large flat screen tv.

"Go ahead and sit down." You sat on one of the small floor cushions under the kotatsu, it was already nice and warm under the blanket. You set up your school work and pulled out a few pens.

"I hope you don't mind watching this movie, it's the only that seemed good enough to rent." He admitted and popped it in the sleek dvd player under his Tv. He sat down close to you and pulled out his own school work. You may have been behind but he had a lot more than you.

As the night went on you both paid more attention to the movie than your work. It was a heartbreaking tale of a soldier that went off to war only to survive and come home to find his first love had died in an accident. You cried and laughed as he lived through the tragedy and fell in love again. By the end of the movie you were wrapped in Inuyasha's arms again and kissing passionately. A lot of time had passed and before you knew it, it was well past midnight.

Inuyasha walked you back home and gave you a kiss at the door. You sleepily laid down in your futon and before you let sleep take you over, you pulled out your phone and sent Inuyasha one more message. 'Thank you for the wonderful night.'

* * *

It had been another week of more training, school, work, and hanging out with Inuyasha. You loved seeing him and he treated you so kind. You felt like you were falling for him fast, it was an odd feeling and you didn't know quite what to call it. A few days ago you finally got the opportunity to tell Sango about you and Inuyasha dating. She was overjoyed for you. She also filled you in on the fact that she and Miroku were now officially dating and suggested a double date, but you weren't ready for everyone else to know yet, with Kikyou still in the picture.

Thankfully Kikyou had been leaving Inuyasha alone, you were worried whenever they spoke and deep down you hated her. But she did seem very useful when in came to training. You were very confident in the whole plan and tonight was finally the night of the party. Hopefully you were going to learn the truth of everything and finally be able to take your revenge.

"I don't know about this. You said nervously as you stepped out in what Kikyou had brought for you to wear. You were hardly covered in a hot pink miniskirt that rested at the very top of your thighs, it hugged your skin so tight, you've never felt anything like it before. It was paired with a black leather halter top that was lower cut than anything you've worn before. It was paired with over the knee leather boots that you had hidden the dagger in.

Sango was wearing black mini shorts that looked more like panties than shorts, and a black tube top that just covered her breasts. Kikyou was dressed in leggings that were mostly see-through and a bikini top. She said 'skimpy' and she really meant it.

There was a knock on the door and after a moment Miroku came in. He looked Sango up and down and you could visibly see both of them blush. "You look…" He stumbled on his words that cleared his throat.

"I brought these for you." He had a small box. Instead were clear earpieces and a few accesories. "We need to stay connected at all times, since it is just the three of you, Inuyasha and I will be nearby in a car monitoring everything." He set the box down on the counter in the room and continued, "With these earpieces we will be able to communicate with each of you. Each of these accessories have a miniature camera with microphone built in so we can see everything that is happening while you are inside." You picked up one of the earpieces and pick out an accessory, it was a simple broach in the design of a flower, you had no idea how a camera and microphone could fit in it. Sango chose the headband to wear and Kikyou picked out the oversized fake glasses.

"It is almost time ladies. We will be in the car when you girls are ready." Miroku exited the room and you began to feel nervous. Could you really do this? All that has been on your mind for months is revenge and the time was coming, you started feeling insecure about it. You knew Inuyasha would support you no matter what though.

You left to go to the car with the rest of the girls and when you stepped in Inuyasha looked back at you. You felt his gaze look you up and down. You blushed and looked away, when you looked back he was still staring at you, this time with a blush of his own. It was still cold outside but it couldn't be helped. If it were up to you, you would be dressed in nice warm cozy clothes, but you had a job to do.

The car left and after a thirty minute drive you arrived to a parking lot.

"Alright ladies." Miroku turned around in his seat. "It is time. We will be in contact with you the whole time, be safe." Kikyou opened the door and started stepping out, a rush of cold wind hit you, you tried your best to ignore the chill. "It's just a few blocks from here." You stepped out of the car behind Sango and started walking with them, then you heard one of the car doors open and felt a warm hand grab yours. you turned around and Inuyasha had a very serious look on his face.

"Be safe." He told you. You smirked at him and nodded your head.

"I'll be back soon, Inuyasha." You smiled and turned to follow Sango and Kikyou. The night was going to be a long one and you couldn't wait to go home to Inuyasha afterwards.

* * *

Love Points Recieved: Chapter Six Route A Option A: +10 Points.

Keep track of your points. These will determine which ending you get, either an okay, good, or sweet keep track on your own or leave a comment with your point amount, I am curious to see what ending everyone picks in each chapter. The next chapter will be up within the week. Thank you for reading and supporting me!

-Momoe


	51. Chap6Rte:A-B

Chapter Six

Route A: Inuyasha's Route

Option B

* * *

"I would love to do something with you!" You smiled happily.

"How about we go see a movie?" He suggested. You thought that sounded absolutely perfect.

"I would love that!" You smiled and you excused Inuyasha from the room for a moment so you could change into some actual clothes, you settled on some dark blue leggings and an oversized black zip-up hoodie. You ran a brush through your hair and met Inuyasha outside of your room. He led you down the small stone path and back to the parking lot. He opened the door for you to one of the black cars and you stepped in.

He drove to a small theatre that was nearby and you both walked in together. There were only a few movies playing and you agreed on which one to watch. He bought the tickets and snacks for the movie.

"I hope you don't mind watching this movie, it's the only that seemed good." He admitted and and took a sip of his soda. He sat with his arm wrapped around you. His body was warm and you deeply inhaled his intoxicating scent. Since it was just you two in the theatre you weren't shy about cuddling into him.

You really enjoyed the movie. It was a heartbreaking tale of a soldier that went off to war only to survive and come home to find his first love had died in an accident. You cried and laughed as he lived through the tragedy and fell in love again. By the end of the movie you were wrapped in Inuyasha's arms again and kissing passionately. Since the movie had ended you had to stop but you longed to kiss him again and for him to hold you. Inuyasha drove you back home afterwards. Inuyasha walked you back home and gave you a kiss at the door. You sleepily laid down in your futon and before you let sleep take you over, you pulled out your phone and sent Inuyasha one more message. 'Thank you for the wonderful night.'

* * *

It had been another week of more training, school, work, and hanging out with Inuyasha. You loved seeing him and he treated you so kind. You felt like you were falling for him fast, it was an odd feeling and you didn't know quite what to call it. A few days ago you finally got the opportunity to tell Sango about you and Inuyasha dating. She was overjoyed for you. She also filled you in on the fact that she and Miroku were now officially dating and suggested a double date, but you weren't ready for everyone else to know yet, with Kikyou still in the picture.

Thankfully Kikyou had been leaving Inuyasha alone, you were worried whenever they spoke and deep down you hated her. But she did seem very useful when in came to training. You were very confident in the whole plan and tonight was finally the night of the party. Hopefully you were going to learn the truth of everything and finally be able to take your revenge.

"I don't know about this. You said nervously as you stepped out in what Kikyou had brought for you to wear. You were hardly covered in a hot pink miniskirt that rested at the very top of your thighs, it hugged your skin so tight, you've never felt anything like it before. It was paired with a black leather halter top that was lower cut than anything you've worn before. It was paired with over the knee leather boots that you had hidden the dagger in.

Sango was wearing black mini shorts that looked more like panties than shorts, and a black tube top that just covered her breasts. Kikyou was dressed in leggings that were mostly see-through and a bikini top. She said 'skimpy' and she really meant it.

There was a knock on the door and after a moment Miroku came in. He looked Sango up and down and you could visibly see both of them blush. "You look…" He stumbled on his words that cleared his throat.

"I brought these for you." He had a small box. Instead were clear earpieces and a few accesories. "We need to stay connected at all times, since it is just the three of you, Inuyasha and I will be nearby in a car monitoring everything." He set the box down on the counter in the room and continued, "With these earpieces we will be able to communicate with each of you. Each of these accessories have a miniature camera with microphone built in so we can see everything that is happening while you are inside." You picked up one of the earpieces and pick out an accessory, it was a simple broach in the design of a flower, you had no idea how a camera and microphone could fit in it. Sango chose the headband to wear and Kikyou picked out the oversized fake glasses.

"It is almost time ladies. We will be in the car when you girls are ready." Miroku exited the room and you began to feel nervous. Could you really do this? All that has been on your mind for months is revenge and the time was coming, you started feeling insecure about it. You knew Inuyasha would support you no matter what though.

You left to go to the car with the rest of the girls and when you stepped in Inuyasha looked back at you. You felt his gaze look you up and down. You blushed and looked away, when you looked back he was still staring at you, this time with a blush of his own. It was still cold outside but it couldn't be helped. If it were up to you, you would be dressed in nice warm cozy clothes, but you had a job to do.

The car left and after a thirty minute drive you arrived to a parking lot.

"Alright ladies." Miroku turned around in his seat. "It is time. We will be in contact with you the whole time, be safe." Kikyou opened the door and started stepping out, a rush of cold wind hit you, you tried your best to ignore the chill. "It's just a few blocks from here." You stepped out of the car behind Sango and started walking with them, then you heard one of the car doors open and felt a warm hand grab yours. you turned around and Inuyasha had a very serious look on his face.

"Be safe." He told you. You smirked at him and nodded your head.

"I'll be back soon, Inuyasha." You smiled and turned to follow Sango and Kikyou. The night was going to be a long one and you couldn't wait to go home to Inuyasha afterwards.

* * *

Love Points Recieved: Chapter Six Route A Option B: +30 Points.

Keep track of your points. These will determine which ending you get, either an okay, good, or sweet keep track on your own or leave a comment with your point amount, I am curious to see what ending everyone picks in each chapter. The next chapter will be up within the week. Thank you for reading and supporting me!

-Momoe


	52. Chap6Rte:A-C

Chapter Six

Route A: Inuyasha's Route

Option C

* * *

"I would love to do something with you! Let's go somehwere" You smiled happily.

"How about we go see a movie?" He suggested. You thought that sounded absolutely perfect.

"I would love that!" You smiled and you excused Inuyasha from the room for a moment so you could change into some actual clothes, you settled on some dark blue leggings and an oversized black zip-up hoodie. You ran a brush through your hair and met Inuyasha outside of your room. He led you down the small stone path and back to the parking lot. He opened the door for you to one of the black cars and you stepped in.

He drove to a small theatre that was nearby and you both walked in together. There were only a few movies playing and you agreed on which one to watch. He insisted on buying the tickets but you wouldn't let him. You bought the tickets and he paid for the snacks.

"I hope you don't mind watching this movie, it's the only that seemed good." He admitted and and took a sip of his soda. He sat with his arm wrapped around you. His body was warm and you deeply inhaled his intoxicating scent. Since it was just you two in the theatre you weren't shy about cuddling into him.

You really enjoyed the movie. It was a heartbreaking tale of a soldier that went off to war only to survive and come home to find his first love had died in an accident. You cried and laughed as he lived through the tragedy and fell in love again. By the end of the movie you were wrapped in Inuyasha's arms again and kissing passionately. Since the movie had ended you had to stop but you longed to kiss him again and for him to hold you. Inuyasha drove you back home afterwards. Inuyasha walked you back home and gave you a kiss at the door. You sleepily laid down in your futon and before you let sleep take you over, you pulled out your phone and sent Inuyasha one more message. 'Thank you for the wonderful night.'

* * *

It had been another week of more training, school, work, and hanging out with Inuyasha. You loved seeing him and he treated you so kind. You felt like you were falling for him fast, it was an odd feeling and you didn't know quite what to call it. A few days ago you finally got the opportunity to tell Sango about you and Inuyasha dating. She was overjoyed for you. She also filled you in on the fact that she and Miroku were now officially dating and suggested a double date, but you weren't ready for everyone else to know yet, with Kikyou still in the picture.

Thankfully Kikyou had been leaving Inuyasha alone, you were worried whenever they spoke and deep down you hated her. But she did seem very useful when in came to training. You were very confident in the whole plan and tonight was finally the night of the party. Hopefully you were going to learn the truth of everything and finally be able to take your revenge.

"I don't know about this. You said nervously as you stepped out in what Kikyou had brought for you to wear. You were hardly covered in a hot pink miniskirt that rested at the very top of your thighs, it hugged your skin so tight, you've never felt anything like it before. It was paired with a black leather halter top that was lower cut than anything you've worn before. It was paired with over the knee leather boots that you had hidden the dagger in.

Sango was wearing black mini shorts that looked more like panties than shorts, and a black tube top that just covered her breasts. Kikyou was dressed in leggings that were mostly see-through and a bikini top. She said 'skimpy' and she really meant it.

There was a knock on the door and after a moment Miroku came in. He looked Sango up and down and you could visibly see both of them blush. "You look…" He stumbled on his words that cleared his throat.

"I brought these for you." He had a small box. Instead were clear earpieces and a few accesories. "We need to stay connected at all times, since it is just the three of you, Inuyasha and I will be nearby in a car monitoring everything." He set the box down on the counter in the room and continued, "With these earpieces we will be able to communicate with each of you. Each of these accessories have a miniature camera with microphone built in so we can see everything that is happening while you are inside." You picked up one of the earpieces and pick out an accessory, it was a simple broach in the design of a flower, you had no idea how a camera and microphone could fit in it. Sango chose the headband to wear and Kikyou picked out the oversized fake glasses.

"It is almost time ladies. We will be in the car when you girls are ready." Miroku exited the room and you began to feel nervous. Could you really do this? All that has been on your mind for months is revenge and the time was coming, you started feeling insecure about it. You knew Inuyasha would support you no matter what though.

You left to go to the car with the rest of the girls and when you stepped in Inuyasha looked back at you. You felt his gaze look you up and down. You blushed and looked away, when you looked back he was still staring at you, this time with a blush of his own. It was still cold outside but it couldn't be helped. If it were up to you, you would be dressed in nice warm cozy clothes, but you had a job to do.

The car left and after a thirty minute drive you arrived to a parking lot.

"Alright ladies." Miroku turned around in his seat. "It is time. We will be in contact with you the whole time, be safe." Kikyou opened the door and started stepping out, a rush of cold wind hit you, you tried your best to ignore the chill. "It's just a few blocks from here." You stepped out of the car behind Sango and started walking with them, then you heard one of the car doors open and felt a warm hand grab yours. you turned around and Inuyasha had a very serious look on his face.

"Be safe." He told you. You smirked at him and nodded your head.

"I'll be back soon, Inuyasha." You smiled and turned to follow Sango and Kikyou. The night was going to be a long one and you couldn't wait to go home to Inuyasha afterwards.

* * *

Love Points Recieved: Chapter Six Route A Option C: +10 Points.

Keep track of your points. These will determine which ending you get, either an okay, good, or sweet keep track on your own or leave a comment with your point amount, I am curious to see what ending everyone picks in each chapter. The next chapter will be up within the week. Thank you for reading and supporting me!

-Momoe


	53. Chap6Rte:B-A

Chapter Six

Route B: Sesshoumaru's Route

Option A

* * *

You hesitated, "I really should finish my school work." you regretfully admitted.

"Fine." His voice was smooth, "Since you don't want to go out, how about we stay in?" He smirked and gave you another hug. His body was warm and inviting, you naturally started nuzzling your head into his chest. He smelled wonderful, it was intoxicating.

"How about you pack up your school work and we go to my room? I can help you with your work and watch a movie?" He offered. You pulled away from him a little bit and looked up at him.

"I would love that!" You smiled and started packing up your things. You excused Sesshoumaru from the room for a moment so you could change into some actual clothes, you settled on some dark blue leggings and an oversized black zip-up hoodie. You grabbed all of your things and met Sesshoumaru outside of your room. He led you down the small stone path back to the main house. He took you to his room and you stepped in. It was the first time you had ever been in a guy's room.

It was much larger than yours and had its own bathroom. Instead of a futon he had a full sized bed that looked soft and comfortable. It was neatly made, his whole room was neat and tidy as a matter of fact. You always imagined it to be nothing less than spotless and you were right. He had his kotatsu set up for winter just like yours and right behind it was a large flat screen tv.

"Go ahead and sit down." You sat on one of the small floor cushions under the kotatsu, it was already nice and warm under the blanket. You set up your school work and pulled out a few pens.

"I hope you don't mind watching this movie, it's the only that seemed good enough to rent." He admitted and popped it in the sleek dvd player under his Tv. He sat down close to you and looked over what you were doing. He sat and helped you with everything you needed to get done and finished much faster than you would have without him.

As the night went on you both paid more attention to the movie than your work. It was a heartbreaking tale of a soldier that went off to war only to survive and come home to find his first love had died in an accident. You cried and laughed as he lived through the tragedy and fell in love again. By the end of the movie you were wrapped in Sesshoumaru's arms again and kissing passionately. A lot of time had passed and before you knew it, it was well past midnight.

Sesshoumaru walked you back home and gave you a kiss at the door. You sleepily laid down in your futon and before you let sleep take you over, you pulled out your phone and sent Sesshoumaru one more message. 'Thank you for the wonderful night.'

* * *

It had been another week of more training, school, work, and hanging out with Sesshoumaru. You loved seeing him and he treated you so kind. You felt like you were falling for him fast, it was an odd feeling and you didn't know quite what to call it. A few days ago you finally got the opportunity to tell Sango about you and Sesshoumaru dating. She was overjoyed for you. She also filled you in on the fact that she and Miroku were now officially dating and suggested a double date, but you weren't ready for everyone else to know yet, with Kagura still in the picture.

Thankfully Kagura had been leaving Sesshoumaru alone, you were worried whenever they spoke and deep down you hated her. But she did seem very useful when in came to training. You were very confident in the whole plan and tonight was finally the night of the party. Hopefully you were going to learn the truth of everything and finally be able to take your revenge.

"I don't know about this. You said nervously as you stepped out in what Kagura had brought for you to wear. You were hardly covered in a hot pink miniskirt that rested at the very top of your thighs, it hugged your skin so tight, you've never felt anything like it before. It was paired with a black leather halter top that was lower cut than anything you've worn before. It was paired with over the knee leather boots that you had hidden the dagger in.

Sango was wearing black mini shorts that looked more like panties than shorts, and a black tube top that just covered her breasts. Kagura was dressed in leggings that were mostly see-through and a bikini top. She said 'skimpy' and she really meant it.

There was a knock on the door and after a moment Miroku came in. He looked Sango up and down and you could visibly see both of them blush. "You look…" He stumbled on his words that cleared his throat.

"I brought these for you." He had a small box. Instead were clear earpieces and a few accesories. "We need to stay connected at all times, since it is just the three of you, Sesshoumaru and I will be nearby in a car monitoring everything." He set the box down on the counter in the room and continued, "With these earpieces we will be able to communicate with each of you. Each of these accessories have a miniature camera with microphone built in so we can see everything that is happening while you are inside." You picked up one of the earpieces and pick out an accessory, it was a simple broach in the design of a flower, you had no idea how a camera and microphone could fit in it. Sango chose the headband to wear and Kagura picked out the oversized fake glasses.

"It is almost time ladies. We will be in the car when you girls are ready." Miroku exited the room and you began to feel nervous. Could you really do this? All that has been on your mind for months is revenge and the time was coming, you started feeling insecure about it. You knew Sesshoumaru would support you no matter what though.

You left to go to the car with the rest of the girls and when you stepped in Sesshoumaru looked back at you. You felt his gaze look you up and down. You blushed and looked away, when you looked back he was still staring at you, this time with a blush of his own. It was still cold outside but it couldn't be helped. If it were up to you, you would be dressed in nice warm cozy clothes, but you had a job to do.

The car left and after a thirty minute drive you arrived to a parking lot.

"Alright ladies." Miroku turned around in his seat. "It is time. We will be in contact with you the whole time, be safe." Kagura opened the door and started stepping out, a rush of cold wind hit you, you tried your best to ignore the chill. "It's just a few blocks from here." You stepped out of the car behind Sango and started walking with them, then you heard one of the car doors open and felt a warm hand grab yours. you turned around and Sesshoumaru had a very serious look on his face.

"Be safe." He told you. You smirked at him and nodded your head.

"I'll be back soon, Sesshoumaru." You smiled and turned to follow Sango and Kagura. The night was going to be a long one and you couldn't wait to go home to Sesshoumaru afterwards.

* * *

Love Points Recieved: Chapter Six Route B Option A: +20 Points.

Keep track of your points. These will determine which ending you get, either an okay, good, or sweet keep track on your own or leave a comment with your point amount, I am curious to see what ending everyone picks in each chapter. The next chapter will be up within the week. Thank you for reading and supporting me!

-Momoe


	54. Chap6Rte:B-B

Chapter Six

Route B: Sesshoumaru's Route

Option B

* * *

"I would love to do something with you! Let's go somehwere" You smiled happily.

"How about we go see a movie?" He suggested. You thought that sounded absolutely perfect.

"I would love that!" You smiled and you excused Sesshoumaru from the room for a moment so you could change into some actual clothes, you settled on some dark blue leggings and an oversized black zip-up hoodie. You ran a brush through your hair and met Sesshoumaru outside of your room. He led you down the small stone path and back to the parking lot. He opened the door for you to one of the black cars and you stepped in.

He drove to a small theatre that was nearby and you both walked in together. There were only a few movies playing and you agreed on which one to watch. You insisted on buying the tickets but he wouldn't let you. He paid for the tickets and even bought snacks for the both of you.

"I hope you don't mind watching this movie, it's the only that seemed good." He admitted and and took a sip of his soda. He sat with his arm wrapped around you. His body was warm and you deeply inhaled his intoxicating scent. Since it was just you two in the theatre you weren't shy about cuddling into him.

You really enjoyed the movie. It was a heartbreaking tale of a soldier that went off to war only to survive and come home to find his first love had died in an accident. You cried and laughed as he lived through the tragedy and fell in love again. By the end of the movie you were wrapped in Sesshoumaru's arms again and kissing passionately. Since the movie had ended you had to stop but you longed to kiss him again and for him to hold you. Sesshoumaru drove you back home afterwards. Sesshoumaru walked you back home and gave you a kiss at the door. You sleepily laid down in your futon and before you let sleep take you over, you pulled out your phone and sent Sesshoumaru one more message. 'Thank you for the wonderful night.'

* * *

It had been another week of more training, school, work, and hanging out with Sesshoumaru. You loved seeing him and he treated you so kind. You felt like you were falling for him fast, it was an odd feeling and you didn't know quite what to call it. A few days ago you finally got the opportunity to tell Sango about you and Sesshoumaru dating. She was overjoyed for you. She also filled you in on the fact that she and Miroku were now officially dating and suggested a double date, but you weren't ready for everyone else to know yet, with Kagura still in the picture.

Thankfully Kagura had been leaving Sesshoumaru alone, you were worried whenever they spoke and deep down you hated her. But she did seem very useful when in came to training. You were very confident in the whole plan and tonight was finally the night of the party. Hopefully you were going to learn the truth of everything and finally be able to take your revenge.

"I don't know about this. You said nervously as you stepped out in what Kagura had brought for you to wear. You were hardly covered in a hot pink miniskirt that rested at the very top of your thighs, it hugged your skin so tight, you've never felt anything like it before. It was paired with a black leather halter top that was lower cut than anything you've worn before. It was paired with over the knee leather boots that you had hidden the dagger in.

Sango was wearing black mini shorts that looked more like panties than shorts, and a black tube top that just covered her breasts. Kagura was dressed in leggings that were mostly see-through and a bikini top. She said 'skimpy' and she really meant it.

There was a knock on the door and after a moment Miroku came in. He looked Sango up and down and you could visibly see both of them blush. "You look…" He stumbled on his words that cleared his throat.

"I brought these for you." He had a small box. Instead were clear earpieces and a few accesories. "We need to stay connected at all times, since it is just the three of you, Sesshoumaru and I will be nearby in a car monitoring everything." He set the box down on the counter in the room and continued, "With these earpieces we will be able to communicate with each of you. Each of these accessories have a miniature camera with microphone built in so we can see everything that is happening while you are inside." You picked up one of the earpieces and pick out an accessory, it was a simple broach in the design of a flower, you had no idea how a camera and microphone could fit in it. Sango chose the headband to wear and Kagura picked out the oversized fake glasses.

"It is almost time ladies. We will be in the car when you girls are ready." Miroku exited the room and you began to feel nervous. Could you really do this? All that has been on your mind for months is revenge and the time was coming, you started feeling insecure about it. You knew Sesshoumaru would support you no matter what though.

You left to go to the car with the rest of the girls and when you stepped in Sesshoumaru looked back at you. You felt his gaze look you up and down. You blushed and looked away, when you looked back he was still staring at you, this time with a blush of his own. It was still cold outside but it couldn't be helped. If it were up to you, you would be dressed in nice warm cozy clothes, but you had a job to do.

The car left and after a thirty minute drive you arrived to a parking lot.

"Alright ladies." Miroku turned around in his seat. "It is time. We will be in contact with you the whole time, be safe." Kagura opened the door and started stepping out, a rush of cold wind hit you, you tried your best to ignore the chill. "It's just a few blocks from here." You stepped out of the car behind Sango and started walking with them, then you heard one of the car doors open and felt a warm hand grab yours. you turned around and Sesshoumaru had a very serious look on his face.

"Be safe." He told you. You smirked at him and nodded your head.

"I'll be back soon, Sesshoumaru." You smiled and turned to follow Sango and Kagura. The night was going to be a long one and you couldn't wait to go home to Sesshoumaru afterwards.

* * *

Love Points Received: Chapter Six Route B Option B: +30 Points.

Keep track of your points. These will determine which ending you get, either an okay, good, or sweet keep track on your own or leave a comment with your point amount, I am curious to see what ending everyone picks in each chapter. The next chapter will be up within the week. Thank you for reading and supporting me!

-Momoe


	55. Chap6Rte:B-C

Chapter Six

Route B: Sesshoumaru's Route

Option C

* * *

"As long as I am with you, Sesshoumaru, I'll be happy!" You smiled happily and he returned your smile.

"How about we go see a movie?" He suggested. You thought that sounded absolutely perfect.

"I would love that!" You smiled and you excused Sesshoumaru from the room for a moment so you could change into some actual clothes, you settled on some dark blue leggings and an oversized black zip-up hoodie. You ran a brush through your hair and met Sesshoumaru outside of your room. He led you down the small stone path and back to the parking lot. He opened the door for you to one of the black cars and you stepped in.

He drove to a small theatre that was nearby and you both walked in together. There were only a few movies playing and you agreed on which one to watch. You insisted on buying the tickets but he wouldn't let you. He paid for the tickets and even bought snacks for the both of you.

"I hope you don't mind watching this movie, it's the only that seemed good." He admitted and and took a sip of his soda. He sat with his arm wrapped around you. His body was warm and you deeply inhaled his intoxicating scent. Since it was just you two in the theatre you weren't shy about cuddling into him.

You really enjoyed the movie. It was a heartbreaking tale of a soldier that went off to war only to survive and come home to find his first love had died in an accident. You cried and laughed as he lived through the tragedy and fell in love again. By the end of the movie you were wrapped in Sesshoumaru's arms again and kissing passionately. Since the movie had ended you had to stop but you longed to kiss him again and for him to hold you. Sesshoumaru drove you back home afterwards. Sesshoumaru walked you back home and gave you a kiss at the door. You sleepily laid down in your futon and before you let sleep take you over, you pulled out your phone and sent Sesshoumaru one more message. 'Thank you for the wonderful night.'

* * *

It had been another week of more training, school, work, and hanging out with Sesshoumaru. You loved seeing him and he treated you so kind. You felt like you were falling for him fast, it was an odd feeling and you didn't know quite what to call it. A few days ago you finally got the opportunity to tell Sango about you and Sesshoumaru dating. She was overjoyed for you. She also filled you in on the fact that she and Miroku were now officially dating and suggested a double date, but you weren't ready for everyone else to know yet, with Kagura still in the picture.

Thankfully Kagura had been leaving Sesshoumaru alone, you were worried whenever they spoke and deep down you hated her. But she did seem very useful when in came to training. You were very confident in the whole plan and tonight was finally the night of the party. Hopefully you were going to learn the truth of everything and finally be able to take your revenge.

"I don't know about this. You said nervously as you stepped out in what Kagura had brought for you to wear. You were hardly covered in a hot pink miniskirt that rested at the very top of your thighs, it hugged your skin so tight, you've never felt anything like it before. It was paired with a black leather halter top that was lower cut than anything you've worn before. It was paired with over the knee leather boots that you had hidden the dagger in.

Sango was wearing black mini shorts that looked more like panties than shorts, and a black tube top that just covered her breasts. Kagura was dressed in leggings that were mostly see-through and a bikini top. She said 'skimpy' and she really meant it.

There was a knock on the door and after a moment Miroku came in. He looked Sango up and down and you could visibly see both of them blush. "You look…" He stumbled on his words that cleared his throat.

"I brought these for you." He had a small box. Instead were clear earpieces and a few accesories. "We need to stay connected at all times, since it is just the three of you, Sesshoumaru and I will be nearby in a car monitoring everything." He set the box down on the counter in the room and continued, "With these earpieces we will be able to communicate with each of you. Each of these accessories have a miniature camera with microphone built in so we can see everything that is happening while you are inside." You picked up one of the earpieces and pick out an accessory, it was a simple broach in the design of a flower, you had no idea how a camera and microphone could fit in it. Sango chose the headband to wear and Kagura picked out the oversized fake glasses.

"It is almost time ladies. We will be in the car when you girls are ready." Miroku exited the room and you began to feel nervous. Could you really do this? All that has been on your mind for months is revenge and the time was coming, you started feeling insecure about it. You knew Sesshoumaru would support you no matter what though.

You left to go to the car with the rest of the girls and when you stepped in Sesshoumaru looked back at you. You felt his gaze look you up and down. You blushed and looked away, when you looked back he was still staring at you, this time with a blush of his own. It was still cold outside but it couldn't be helped. If it were up to you, you would be dressed in nice warm cozy clothes, but you had a job to do.

The car left and after a thirty minute drive you arrived to a parking lot.

"Alright ladies." Miroku turned around in his seat. "It is time. We will be in contact with you the whole time, be safe." Kagura opened the door and started stepping out, a rush of cold wind hit you, you tried your best to ignore the chill. "It's just a few blocks from here." You stepped out of the car behind Sango and started walking with them, then you heard one of the car doors open and felt a warm hand grab yours. you turned around and Sesshoumaru had a very serious look on his face.

"Be safe." He told you. You smirked at him and nodded your head.

"I'll be back soon, Sesshoumaru." You smiled and turned to follow Sango and Kagura. The night was going to be a long one and you couldn't wait to go home to Sesshoumaru afterwards.

* * *

Love Points Received: Chapter Six Route B Option C: +20 Points.

Keep track of your points. These will determine which ending you get, either an okay, good, or sweet keep track on your own or leave a comment with your point amount, I am curious to see what ending everyone picks in each chapter. The next chapter will be up within the week. Thank you for reading and supporting me!

-Momoe


	56. Chap7Rte:A:Inuyahsa

Chapter Seven

Route A: Inuyasha's Route

* * *

This chapter will not have a main chapter like the rest and then split off. From here until the end, it will be written like this. This is the second to last chapter. Next I will post chapter Eight, then how to determine your endings in a chapter, then all of the endings will be posted. Thank you all so much for reading this and supporting my work. I hope you have enjoyed so far, and I hope you will enjoy until the end! I have also started my new story, Starlight Love: Otome Game. Please check it out if you have enjoyed this! Thank you!

WARNING: This chapter contains strong sexual content.

* * *

It was cold when you finally made it to the door of the club with Sango and Kikyou. There was a large man at the door. He wasn't affiliated with the Kurasu Ebi, but he was very intimidating nonetheless. "Do you even the invitation Ladies?" He asked and you pulled the invitation out of your top and handed it to him.

"You aren't the usual clients for a place like this." He said and then took the invitation from you. "But everything checks out, come on in ladies." He opened the door and you stepped in. This wasn't the place for you. It was dark with lights dancing all on the walls.

Men were strewn about the club... All affiliated with the Kurasu Ebi. In the center of the dark room was a stage. Women danced about in various stages of undress. You were disgusted in this place. Then you heard a voice in your ear.

"Kuro is in the corner by himself. Good luck girls" Miroku's voice echoed in your ear and you scanned the room. You saw him, Kuro was in the corner in a rounded booth speaking with some other gentleman.

"Okay. Follow my lead girls." Kikyou stepped out in front of Sango and you and you two followed and tried to mimic her sexy walk and she made her way over to the group of men.

You stopped at the edge of the table and were greeted with an evil look in Kuro's eyes.

"What do you want?" His voice was raspy.

"We just want to party." Kikyou's voice sounded breathy. "You look a little lonely with all these guys here." Kuro's eyes scanned each if yours and he waved his hand at the men surrounding the table. They left and Kuro's eyes met yours.

He pointed to you. "Sit." He demanded and he patted the cushion next to him. Reluctantly you sat and scooted close to him. You left about a foot of space in between you two but he didn't want that. He wrapped his arm around you and pulled you against his body. He reeked of alcohol and his breath smelled horrible. "Don't act so shy honey." He said and motioned for Kikyou and Sango to sit.

"Just try to stay calm... Remember why you are doing this." Inuyasha's voice was soothing in your ear it helped you relax and stay calm. He was right.

You looked over at Kikyou, she was leaning over Kuro and whispering in his ear. He had a happy look on his face that disgusted you. You felt a hand start to run up your thigh to your skirt. You tensed and wanted to push his off of you. Then luckily just in time, Kikyou whispered in his ear again and tugged on his arm. They stood up and you followed them off the dance floor to a back hallway. There was a door with beads hanging all in front of it. Kikyou was holding Kuro's hand the whole time and lead him in the door. You and Sango followed behind them into the room and shut the door.

The room was small with a couch pushed against the wall that barely fit in the room. The music was much more quiet in there and the walls were decorated with the same tacky beads as the doorway was.

Kuro sat on the couch. "Go for it then girls." Kikyou immediately strutted over to Kuro and got on his lap. She started grinding and pumping on him. You followed Sango's lead and got on one of his sides and started rubbing his chest. You were disgusted. You hated doing this and just wanted to get it over with. You leaned over and wanted to get things started.

"How 'bout I get you a drink... Baby." You tried to make your voice sound as natural as possible but it was hard.

He didn't look at you, he never took his eyes off of Kikyou.

"Double shot of scotch." He said. He was rude.

You stood and left the room with Kikyou still on him and Sango by his side.

You went to the bar and ordered his drink. It was pretty expensive. As you were walking back to the room you pulled out a small Baggie from your shirt. 'Here goes nothing.' You pour the white powder into the drink and mixed it with the straw in the drink until the contents were mixed in completely.

You nervously stepped back into the room and Kikyou was still on him. You walked over to him and handed him the drink, "here baby" you tried to mimic Kikyou's breathy voice but it didn't come out the same as hers. It wasn't natural. He downed the drink in one large gulp and handed you the glass back. You sat it by the door and returned to his side.

"Where else is this going ladies, I want to see more skin." He demanded. Kikyou reached behind her neck and pulled the string that held her bikini top together. The thin fabric fell off of her chest and Kuro grunted in pleasure as he took in the sight. You averted your eyes, this was the last thing you wanted to see.

The man went from moving his hands around to not. His eyes were barely open. The drugs most have worked. Kikyou got off of him and put her top back on. Sango and you both stood up and adjusted yourselves.

Sango started interrogating him. First she started with easy questions. She asked him his name.

"Kurozaki Nakano." He said with a giggle. It was a good sign.

"What is your age?" She continued with another giggle he said he was twenty-eight.

"Who is Ichiro?" She asked and his answer was odd.

"I don't know how he is. I've only spoken on the phone with him before." The answer was the same with the identities of Viper and Venus. Sango was getting annoyed.

"Where can we find them." She asked.

"I'm meeting them for the first time next month. On the docks." You've never heard Sango so annoyed.

"We need an exact time and day." He giggled again.

"Three weeks from tomorrow, just after nightfall."

"Very good. You just need to stay with us for a few more minutes." She said and continued.

"Do you know about the Higurashi Murders?" He giggled again.

"That old fuck was going to go to the police. He didn't want to leave."

"Leave?" You chimed in. It made you feel sick that he was laughing so much.

"His property is on the perfect land for our business. We kindly offered him to get the fuck out with his family and everything would be fine. But he didn't want to. Viper ordered us to kill him but spare the child. So we sent in so lower ranks to kill them."

"Okay Kuro. Last question. What are you trying to smuggle in?" He giggled again.

"I was not told the details." With one last giggle he passed out.

"I guess that's it then." Kikyou lead the way to the end of the hall outside of the room and you escaped out the back window. It was freezing outside. Thankfully Inuyasha and Miroku were parked just a few blocks away.

* * *

It was a night packed full of emotions and you were having a little trouble keeping things together but you did your best in front of Sesshoumaru. You didn't want to bother him with these things. He was a very busy man after all.

He walked you back to your room and asked to come in. You agreed and walked to your kotatsu right away. You were out of it and not as hospitable as normal. At this point you would be making him some tea and would be sitting next to him and hugging him. But right now you just needed a break. You were emotionally spent.

Without saying anything Inuyahsa prepared some tea for you then sat by your side. He held you while you drank the tea and relaxed in his arms.

"I'm sorry..." You whispered. He turned to face you and you met his eyes. The golden orbs started to draw you in like normal.

"There is no need. I understand completely." He said. Then he pulled you in for a kiss. It wasn't like your normal kisses, it was full of more passion than usual. There was more need than anything behind it.

After kissing for a few minutes Inuyahsa pulled away. You were flushed. "We should stop" he suggested. If it was like normal you would agree but now... Now you needed him more than ever.

"Please don't stop..." You whispered. Inuyahsa nodded before picking you up carrying you all the way to your futon. Inuyasha gently placed you down on your futon. You let out a small sigh, it was comfortable and even though you had a very long tiring night, sleep was the last thing on your mind. You watched and Inuyasha slowly removed his hoodie and took off his T-shirt.

This was the first time you've seen him shirtless before. He was tight and muscular. Each muscle was packed in where it should be and defined. His long silver hair was slightly illuminated from the moonlight seeping through the Soji screen.

He kneeled down and slowly he met your lips. His kiss was warm and rough, he forced his tongue into your mouth and you gratefully accepted it. You kissed him as you felt your body start to get hot. This was a new kind of excitement you've felt, your mind was off somewhere else and your body just naturally reacted to his.

He moved his kiss from your lips down to your neck, trailing with kisses on his way down. He gently nipped at your neck and a soft moan escaped from your lips.

you then felt his hand travel up your thigh, you felt his fingertips gently gliding over your skin, over the thin fabric of your skirt and to your exposed stomach. His lips went back to kissing yours and you craved for him to continue exploring your body. His hand finally reached the black leather of your top.

You gently ran your fingers through his long silver hair and you kissed his neck and playfully bit his. Your lips met again and you couldn't hold in your moans.

You finished your night passionately in his arms as your experienced him pleasing you in ways you've never been before. He was gentle and loving and satisfied every carnal need you didn't know you had.

After you two had your night of passion he fell asleep next to you in your futon. His half naked body was all the warmth you needed as you rested your head on his chest. You listened to his breath and it was soothing to you. You slowly closed your eyes and fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

Love Points Received: +30 points.

Keep Track of how many points you receive during each chapter. These Love Points will determine what ending you will get, either an okay, good, or sweet ending! You can keep track on your own or leave a comment with your point amount. Thank you for reading and the next chapter will be updated soon!

Sorry, no choices were made in this chapter and it was somewhat short. The ending is much longer so it may be a while before everything is completed and uploaded! Please be on the lookout!

-Momoe


	57. Chap7Rte:B:Sesshoumaru

Chapter Seven

Route B: Sesshoumaru's Route

* * *

This chapter will not have a main chapter like the rest and then split off. From here until the end, it will be written like this. This is the second to last chapter. Next I will post chapter Eight, then how to determine your endings in a chapter, then all of the endings will be posted. Thank you all so much for reading this and supporting my work. I hope you have enjoyed so far, and I hope you will enjoy until the end! I have also started my new story, Starlight Love: Otome Game. Please check it out if you have enjoyed this! Thank you!

WARNING: This chapter contains strong sexual content.

* * *

It was cold when you finally made it to the door of the club with Sango and Kagura. There was a large man at the door. He wasn't affiliated with the Kurasu Ebi, but he was very intimidating nonetheless. "Do you even the invitation Ladies?" He asked and you pulled the invitation out of your top and handed it to him.

"You aren't the usual clients for a place like this." He said and then took the invitation from you. "But everything checks out, come on in ladies." He opened the door and you stepped in. This wasn't the place for you. It was dark with lights dancing all on the walls.

Men were strewn about the club... All affiliated with the Kurasu Ebi. In the center of the dark room was a stage. Women danced about in various stages of undress. You were disgusted in this place. Then you heard a voice in your ear.

"Kuro is in the corner by himself. Good luck girls" Miroku's voice echoed in your ear and you scanned the room. You saw him, Kuro was in the corner in a rounded booth speaking with some other gentleman.

"Okay. Follow my lead girls." Kagura stepped out in front of Sango and you and you two followed and tried to mimic her sexy walk and she made her way over to the group of men.

You stopped at the edge of the table and were greeted with an evil look in Kuro's eyes.

"What do you want?" His voice was raspy.

"We just want to party." Kagura's voice sounded breathy. "You look a little lonely with all these guys here." Kuro's eyes scanned each if yours and he waved his hand at the men surrounding the table. They left and Kuro's eyes met yours.

He pointed to you. "Sit." He demanded and he patted the cushion next to him. Reluctantly you sat and scooted close to him. You left about a foot of space in between you two but he didn't want that. He wrapped his arm around you and pulled you against his body. He reeked of alcohol and his breath smelled horrible. "Don't act so shy honey." He said and motioned for Kagura and Sango to sit.

"Just try to stay calm... Remember why you are doing this." Sesshoumaru's voice was soothing in your ear it helped you relax and stay calm. He was right.

You looked over at Kagura, she was leaning over Kuro and whispering in his ear. He had a happy look on his face that disgusted you. You felt a hand start to run up your thigh to your skirt. You tensed and wanted to push his off of you. Then luckily just in time, Kagura whispered in his ear again and tugged on his arm. They stood up and you followed them off the dance floor to a back hallway. There was a door with beads hanging all in front of it. Kagura was holding Kuro's hand the whole time and lead him in the door. You and Sango followed behind them into the room and shut the door.

The room was small with a couch pushed against the wall that barely fit in the room. The music was much more quiet in there and the walls were decorated with the same tacky beads as the doorway was.

Kuro sat on the couch. "Go for it then girls." Kagura immediately strutted over to Kuro and got on his lap. She started grinding and pumping on him. You followed Sango's lead and got on one of his sides and started rubbing his chest. You were disgusted. You hated doing this and just wanted to get it over with. You leaned over and wanted to get things started.

"How 'bout I get you a drink... Baby." You tried to make your voice sound as natural as possible but it was hard.

He didn't look at you, he never took his eyes off of Kagura.

"Double shot of scotch." He said. He was rude.

You stood and left the room with Kagura still on him and Sango by his side.

You went to the bar and ordered his drink. It was pretty expensive. As you were walking back to the room you pulled out a small Baggie from your shirt. 'Here goes nothing.' You pour the white powder into the drink and mixed it with the straw in the drink until the contents were mixed in completely.

You nervously stepped back into the room and Kagura was still on him. You walked over to him and handed him the drink, "here baby" you tried to mimic Kagura's breathy voice but it didn't come out the same as hers. It wasn't natural. He downed the drink in one large gulp and handed you the glass back. You sat it by the door and returned to his side.

"Where else is this going ladies, I want to see more skin." He demanded. Kagura reached behind her neck and pulled the string that held her bikini top together. The thin fabric fell off of her chest and Kuro grunted in pleasure as he took in the sight. You averted your eyes, this was the last thing you wanted to see.

The man went from moving his hands around to not. His eyes were barely open. The drugs most have worked. Kagura got off of him and put her top back on. Sango and you both stood up and adjusted yourselves.

Sango started interrogating him. First she started with easy questions. She asked him his name.

"Kurozaki Nakano." He said with a giggle. It was a good sign.

"What is your age?" She continued with another giggle he said he was twenty-eight.

"Who is Ichiro?" She asked and his answer was odd.

"I don't know how he is. I've only spoken on the phone with him before." The answer was the same with the identities of Viper and Venus. Sango was getting annoyed.

"Where can we find them." She asked.

"I'm meeting them for the first time next month. On the docks." You've never heard Sango so annoyed.

"We need an exact time and day." He giggled again.

"Three weeks from tomorrow, just after nightfall."

"Very good. You just need to stay with us for a few more minutes." She said and continued.

"Do you know about the Higurashi Murders?" He giggled again.

"That old fuck was going to go to the police. He didn't want to leave."

"leave?" You chimed in. It made you feel sick that he was laughing so much.

"His property is on the perfect land for our business. We kindly offered him to get the fuck out with his family and everything would be fine. But he didn't want to. Viper ordered us to kill him but spare the child. So we sent in so lower ranks to kill them."

"Okay Kuro. Last question. What are you trying to smuggle in?" He giggled again.

"I was not told the details." With one last giggle he passed out.

"I guess that's it then." Kagura lead the way to the end of the hall outside of the room and you escaped out the back window. It was freezing outside. Thankfully Sesshoumaru and Miroku were parked just a few blocks away.

* * *

It was a night packed full of emotions and you were having a little trouble keeping things together but you did your best in front of Sesshoumaru. You didn't want to bother him with these things. He was a very busy man after all.

He walked you back to your room and asked to come in. You agreed and walked to your kotatsu right away. You were out of it and not as hospitable as normal. At this point you would be making him some tea and would be sitting next to him and hugging him. But right now you just needed a break. You were emotionally spent.

Without saying anything Sesshoumaru prepared some tea for you then sat by your side. He held you while you drank the tea and relaxed in his arms.

"I'm sorry..." You whispered. He turned to face you and you met his eyes. The golden orbs started to draw you in like normal.

"There is no need. I understand completely." He said. Then he pulled you in for a kiss. It wasn't like your normal kisses, it was full of more passion than usual. There was more need than anything behind it.

After kissing for a few minutes Sesshoumaru pulled away. You were flushed. "We should stop" he suggested. If it was like normal you would agree but now... Now you needed him more than ever.

"Please don't stop..." You whispered. Sesshoumaru nodded before picking you up carrying you all the way to your futon. Sesshoumaru gently placed you down on your futon. You let out a small sigh, it was comfortable and even though you had a very long tiring night, sleep was the last thing on your mind. You watched and Sesshoumaru slowly removed his suit jacket and slowly unbuttoned his white dress shirt.

This was the first time you've seen him shirtless before. He was tight and muscular. Each muscle was packed in where it should be and defined. His long silver hair was slightly illuminated from the moonlight seeping through the soji screen.

He kneeled down and slowly he met your lips. His kiss was warm and rough, he forced his tongue into your mouth and you gratefully accepted it. You kissed him as you felt your body start to get hot. This was a new kind of excitement you've felt, your mind was off somewhere else and your body just naturally reacted to his.

He moved his kiss from your lips down to your neck, trailing with kisses on his way down. He gently nipped at your neck and a soft moan escaped from your lips.

you then felt his hand travel up your thigh, you felt his fingertips gently gliding over your skin, over the thin fabric of your skirt and to your exposed stomach. His lips went back to kissing yours and you craved for him to continue exploring your body. His hand finally reached the black leather of your top.

You gently ran your fingers through his long silver hair and you kissed his neck and playfully bit down, you then heard him let out a groan of his own, it made your body long for his. Your lips met again and you couldn't hold in your moans.

You finished your night passionately in his arms as your experienced him pleasing you in ways you've never been before. He was gentle and loving and satisfied every carnal need you didn't know you had.

After you two had your night of passion he fell asleep next to you in your futon. His half naked body was all the warmth you needed as you rested your head on his chest. You listened to his breath and it was soothing to you. You slowly closed your eyes and fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

Love Points Received: +30 points.

Keep Track of how many points you receive during each chapter. These Love Points will determine what ending you will get, either an okay, good, or sweet ending! You can keep track on your own or leave a comment with your point amount. Thank you for reading and the next chapter will be updated soon!

Sorry, no choices were made in this chapter and it was somewhat short. The ending is much longer so it may be a while before everything is completed and uploaded! Please be on the lookout!

-Momoe


End file.
